Ally of Justice Kaibaman!
by Pugz
Summary: Five years after Battle City, Domino. Crime is at an all time high and children's card game alone is not enough to stop it; one man reluctantly takes on the task of being Domino's saviour. Puppyshipping/SxJ. Some Thiefshipping and Shrimpshipping
1. Chapter 1

I am not the first person to do this, am I? I plan to have a bit of fun with this, and maybe add a little bit of Puppyshipping; so if it comes to that, like it or lump it, ok?

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 1

In the dark streets of Domino City, a lone woman with long, dark hair strolled down the sidewalk towards her home. The city was quiet and bathed in the dim glow of a full moon, but she did not hear the quickening pace of approaching footsteps until it was too late. Behind her, a kicked discarded can skidded by her and she turned, seeing three large men half hidden in the shadows.

"Evening, Sweetheart." The man in the middle grinned, showing a row of yellowing teeth. "Fancy some company?"

The woman turned on her heel to run, but one of the men grabbed her by her long hair. "Help me!" she shrieked. "Please, someone help!"

The three men chuckled. "No one is around help you, Sweetheart." The first man wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Unhand her!" a booming voice commanded. The three men quickly scanned the area before looking to the roof of the building next to them. At the ledge, bathed in the moons light, stood a majestic figure dressed in a black and red leather chest plate, a white trench coat with black leather sleeves, leather trousers and boots, and elbow length gloves with metal knuckle studs; his brown hair flowed gracefully down his back and his eyes were hidden under the Blue-Eyes shaped helmet.

"Who the fuck are you!" the second man called, drawing a pistol from behind his back.

"I am the saviour of the weak," the figure began boldly. "I am the White Lightning crashing through the night; I am Ally of Justice-" he stepped off the ledge and landed in front of the three surprised men, standing a head taller than them with a smirk. "Kaibaman."

The second man shot him in the chest at point blank range. Kaibaman didn't even flinch. With a 'Biff', a 'Ka-pow' and a 'clunk' the three men ran back into the darkness with their tails between their legs. Kaibaman looked down at the woman, who had been tossed aside in the fight, and offered her a hand to her feet again.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared!"

Kaibaman kissed her knuckles with a smile and –

"Mokuba, will you _please_ stop reading that!" Seto snapped from his seat at his desk.

Eighteen-year-old Mokuba Kaiba pouted. "But you're a comic book hero, Seto! It's so cool!"

Twenty one year old Seto Kaiba rubbed his forehead in frustration. Almost twelve months ago, he had taken on the role as Ally of Justice Kaibaman; the rough paper sketches were originally for a new Duel Monsters card he wanted to create, but somehow Kaibaman became a reality. He was now a ruthless CEO by day and 'saviour of the weak' by night. "It's not everything it seems, you know that."

The younger Kaiba nodded, reminiscing on the times his older brother had come back to the mansion looking half-dead; he didn't understand why Seto did what he did either, but Domino had become a city of underground crime and someone had to stop it. "It's...Serenity's funeral tomorrow," he said to break the tension. "I'm going...are you?"

Seto looked up from his paper work and looked across the room to Mokuba, sat on the black leather sofa, and tried to recall who Serenity was. Mokuba slapped the comic against his forehead with a deep sigh.

"Joey's sister. She was accidently shot last week."

The CEO frowned and looked back at his work. "The Geek Squad will be there."

"You'd think..." Mokuba set the comic aside and leaned his head back against the cream wall. "But Yugi's away in a duelling tournament and Tea's in New York; Tristan might not be able to make it because of his shift at Domino PD."

"And that's my problem because?"

The younger Kaiba let out another long sigh and scratched a spot between his long, raven locks. "Fine, I'll go on my own."

Before Seto could protest, a small light on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue, on his desk, began to flash; he swiftly rose to his feet and pushed the light on the statue. To his left, part of the wall slid open to reveal a secret elevator. He stepped inside, with Mokuba in tow, and they began to descend as a red light ran over them.

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba. Welcome, Mokuba Kaiba," the computer greeted them. The doors slid open once more to a large, brightly lit room; their footsteps echoed on the tiles as Mokuba ran over to a computer with a monitor that almost took up one whole wall, while Seto strolled into his walk-in wardrobe.

"It's _those_ two again. How do they keep escaping?" Mokuba placed his chin in his hand and watched one figure in a dirty purple suit jacket shove another figure in a black and red shirt with matching trousers.

"What are they doing this time?" Seto asked while pulling a black hood over his head and pulling his waist length, brown hair through. It had become the signature piece of the Kaibaman outfit, and it was in better shape than his Brother's mess.

"Bank heist at Domino West Central." He spun in his seat to look at his Brother. "Can I come, please?"

Seto ignored him and pulled on the Blue-Eyes helmet. "To the Kaiba-Mobile!" He pointed dramatically and then let the arm fall to his side with a sigh. "That sounded so lame..." He hopped into the Blue-Eyes shaped car and drove out of the opening in the wall, appearing randomly in the streets of Domino conveniently far away from Kaiba Corp.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Bakura let out his trademark villain laugh as the hostages cowered in fear before him and his oddly dressed sidekick, Malik. He tugged at the sleeve of the dirty purple jacket he had stolen from a strange clown, after forcing him into a shadow game, at the Asylum.

"I have a question, Bakura." Malik looked to his comrade and scratched a spot of dirt off his right red trouser leg with his black armed hand; the left sleeve was red and the left trouser leg was black.

Bakura suppressed a groan and wondered if he preferred Malik pre Battle City defeat to this one "Yes, Malik?"

"Won't Kaibaman show up? He always does."

"I've thought of that. See that little box there?" He gestured to the purple box with his rifle. "It has a bomb in it; when he comes in I'll detonate it with this." He pulled a small device from his pocket. "He'll be too busy cleaning up the guts of the hostages to follow us." The trademark evil laugh followed until a sound of metal hitting tile interrupted him. Bakura and Mailk looked down at the sphere painted bright blue with KM stamped onto it. "Oh bug-"

The small explosion knocked them back, causing Bakura to drop the detonator, and the hostages then made their escape. Kaibaman, with the use of a wire because he's human, dropped into the room from the skylight – because all banks susceptible to heists have one – as the duo rose to their feet; they were unhurt as they are generic bad guys and always survive explosions of any kind.

"Malik, shoot him!" Bakura ordered while trying to find the detonator.

Malik let off a burst from his own rifle with grin, which faltered when Kaibaman used his trench coat as a shield and spun, whipping a bright blue Wingarang at him; Malik dove out of the way and Kaibaman threw a life size Adhesive Explosive at Bakura, which latched around his torso and forced him to drop his weapon.

"Foiled again, it seems," the Thief sighed and turned to face the Masked Hero. "I read your new comic book the other day." He grinned. "Where's the dramatic speech? You know the one. How does it go again?"

Kaibaman's shoulders slumped. "Do I have to?" he asked, his voice cleverly disguised.

"It would be nice to hear it before I go." Bakura nodded. "Go on, with some gusto now."

"I am the saviour of the weak; I am the White Lightning crashing through the darkness," he recited, having only said it once for dramatic effect...and feeling like a fool afterwards. He'd forgotten Malik for the moment, who was tip-toeing up behind him with the barrel of the rifle in his hands and raising it high. Kaibaman whirled around and punched him square in the nose, which Malik then clutched as he fell back. "I'm one badass son of a bitch," he added then turned back to Bakura again, coattail whipping dramatically. "I am Ally of Justice Kaibaman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the awesome reviews; and don't worry Hatsuharu, I won't kill Mokuba.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 2

Seto returned to Kaiba Lair A (AKA the Kaiba mansion) late that night and parked the Kaiba-Mobile in it's special spot in the centre of the Kaiba Lair; which operated on a special underground system leading to Kaiba Lair B (Kaiba Corp.) to ensure the Kaiba-Mobile was at the right place at the right time. City Hall did not question this strange system because he was Seto – I -have-an-ego-so-big- I-can-crush-City-Hall-with-it – Kaiba, and no one asked him questions. He leapt out of the Kaiba-Mobile and stared at the empty lair with a raised brow; he would usually find his childish teenage Brother waiting for him when he returned at night – no matter how late.

"Mokuba?" he called into the lair.

"I'll be out in a sec!" he called back from the walk-in wardrobe. Seto sighed, pulling the helmet off and placing it by the computer; the hood followed and he gave the back of his head a vigorous scratch; he needed a different material for it, one that didn't itch so much.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"Just a second!"

"You said that a second ago," Seto muttered and fingered the small device in his neckline, which disguised his voice. _Note to self: Cover that without distortion_. He let out a long sigh; twelve months and he was still making adjustments to the suit.

"TA-DA!" Mokuba leapt out of the wardrobe, clothed in an almost replica Kaibaman suit. The gloves were shorter and fingerless, the helmet was replaced with a light blue eye mask and KB was printed on the buttocks of a grinning chibi Blue-Eyes who looked back over its own wings. "What do you think?"

Seto only had to think about it for half a second. "No."

"Please, Bro, Batman had a sidekick!" he pleaded.

"And didn't he die?" the elder Kaiba inquired while strolling past him.

"Nuh-uh!" Mokuba shook his head. "He became Nightwing – and was technically Batman for a while – but he lived! Joker shot the _second_ Robin. Did you know there were seven Robin's in total? One of them was a girl," he rambled on and Seto walked past him again, dressed in a black turtleneck and blue jeans.

"It's still no. The last thing I need to worry about out there is you." He looked back and raised a brow at the costume. "How long did it take you to make?"

"A few weeks. I was going to go with the name 'Mokuba-Boy' but that seem too obvious."

"Yes," Seto agreed. "Just a little bit."

The younger Kaiba pouted, not missing the sarcasm. "Shut up, like Kaibaman isn't obvious. I mean, how many people in Domino share our name? Anyone with half a brain can figure out it's you."

Seto flashed his trademark smirk. "It's a good thing the citizens of Domino only have half a brain cell then."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

It was a cold, dreary morning when Joey Wheeler woke. He rolled onto his back and stared at the damp ceiling of his cheap apartment, contemplating curling back up into the foetal position and wishing for death. With his Sister, the one person he really cared about – his reason for soldiering on while living with his booze soaked Father, gone, life was no longer worth living.

"Give me one good reason to get up today," he asked the air and rolled his head to the side, looking at his calendar. The date of the funeral was circled in red. "That's not one," he sighed, but still sat up. The peeling wallpaper and moulding carpet mocked him and his stupidity of still supporting his Father, even though he had moved out years ago; he had pulled himself out of that hellhole, gone to college and made something of himself. Yet he wasted his money on his Father's debts.

He was also alone; Yugi was gone, Tea too and Tristan barely had enough time for him. All his friends were gone...and now his Sister was gone too. He ran his hand through his hair and set himself on autopilot; washing dressing and somehow driving to the wake without even taking note of the world around him, and when he arrived he didn't acknowledge the people there.

"Joey? Joey? Earth to Joey!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze and his honey eyes met blueish gray. "Mokuba?"

"Who else?" The younger boy grinned for a brief moment. "Seto would have come too but-"

"No he wouldn't." Joey ruffled the wild locks. "But thanks anyway, kid." He gazed around at the small crowd, suddenly finding himself in the cemetery. How long had he been there?

"No Tristan?" Mokuba asked, following Joey's gaze.

The blonde sighed. "Guess not."

The younger boy grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You have your bond, remember? They're all here with you when you need them no matter where they are," he finished with a smile.

Joey gently pulled his hand free; trying to picture the black ink Tea had marked them with all those years ago. He smiled, with a small nod. "You're right, and they all had good reasons for not making it. I can't hold anything against them." He looked back at the younger boy with a smile. "Thank, Mokuba."

"Anytime." He studied the faces again, spotting Joey's Mother amongst the crowd. "Where's your Dad?"

The smile fell instantly at the mention of his old man. _Hopefully passed out and chocking on his own vomit_. He shook the thought from his head and frowned further. _Where did that come from?_ "He has his own way of grieving," he muttered.

By the end of the day, Joey felt a little bit better. Mokuba had spent the rest of the day with him, cheering him up and talking about the old days and duels. "I always thought you were a great duellist." He grinned. "Seto does too, he's just too proud to admit it."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Joey grinned and drank his chocolate milkshake through the straw. "Now tell me Pinkie the Clown is actually French."

The raven-haired boy giggled at that. "We should do this more often; it can get kind of boring in the office with Seto."

"I'm sure running a huge company keeps you busy though." Joey smirked, throwing his arm over the back of the booth seat.

The younger boy grinned mischievously. "You have no idea."

"What's with that smile?"

"Nothing!" Mokuba leapt up, taking his own milkshake with him. "I have to get back, but I'll call you later to see how you're doing. Let's have ice cream next time."

Joey chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Later, Moke." He watched the smaller boy leave and gazed out of the window. He could see the peak of the Kaiba Corp. building from where he was seated, inwardly cursing the rich bastard at the top; he had applied for a job in the building, after graduating College in Computer Science, and wanted to work on the Duelling Systems. However, such a high paid and important job required an interview with the big boss himself; so it was really no surprise when Seto had ordered him to leave before he'd even set foot in the spacious office.

It wasn't the end of the world. Joey soon found a job in a small computer repair company and earned just above minimum wage. _All to be wasted on that drunken bastard_. Joey shook he head and rubbed his temples; such negative thoughts about his Dad were unlike him. No matter how true.

"I'm just tired..." he muttered to himself and stood. The drive home, in his second – possibly third – hand Citron, was smooth with the traffic unusually clear; he parked it in its regular spot, climbed two flights of stairs and stumbled tiredly into his apartment, flopping onto the dark green couch with a sigh. "It's been a long morning..." He gazed at the laptops stacked on the kitchen counter and small table in the middle of the room. Work he had brought home with him; had didn't have a TV, so work was his only way to pass the time. _Later, I have plenty of time_. His eyelids slowly fell and he felt his muscles relax into the rough fabric.

_Joooooeeeey_.

Honey eyes snapped open. Was he hearing things? He strained his ears to listen, but when he didn't hear another sound, not even the traffic passing the building, he relaxed again.

A malicious cackle echoed around him. _Jooooeeeeey._

The blonde sat up and stared, wide eyed, around the room. "Who's there?"

_Joey!_ The voice whispered. _Come find me, Joey_.

He wearily stood, eyes still scanning the room, and slowly made his way to the bedroom. He stuck his head in; there was nowhere for anyone to hide. Stepping back, he looked to the closed bathroom door and slowly reached for the handle.

_Getting warmer_.

Joey snapped his hand back.

_Oh, don't be like that. Chicken_.

"Who's a chicken?" the blonde asked as he grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Empty. He stepped inside, shoes lightly tapping the tile with each footfall. He looked to the shower curtain and whipped it back in one swift motion. "Dammit, I'm going nuts!" he snarled at the white wall.

_Behind you_.

The blonde whirled and stared at the grinning reflection in the mirror.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Mokuba followed Seto through the halls of the Kaiba mansion, his thoughts still on Joey. The blonde was always fun to be around, a happy contrast to his brooding Brother; and yet Mokuba couldn't help but think the older boy wasn't himself. Death of a family member aside, Joey seemed to lack that sparkle in his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Seto asked as they stepped into the Library.

"Joey," the young Kaiba admitted. "He didn't seem himself today. I know it was his Sister's funeral...but..."

"Throw him a bone next time," the brunette stated, pulling a book and watching the shelf slide back. "I hear dogs love bones."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "That's not fair, Seto. You know, you should have given Joey a chance at the company; he tried really hard to get his qualifications." He followed the elder Kaiba down a set of dark stairs and the lights flickered on at the bottom. Mokuba had found Joey's application and slipped it into the interview pile; he was happy to see Joey arrive in a suit and really putting the effort in to impress his Brother – only to be shot down before he stepped inside the office.

"That second rate Duellist isn't worth my time," Seto snapped from the wardrobe and Mokuba sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance," he muttered and stared at him KaibaBoy uniform. "Or me..."

"What did you say?" his Brother asked as he stepped out, pulling the helmet on.

"Nothing, big Bro. Stay safe out there."

Seto smiled softly. "I will." He leapt into the Kaiba-Mobile and drove off into the city washed in a fading light.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! :D I need to point out here (before you all get confused) that when Red is talking to Joey _"Like this"_, he's talking directly, face to face; but when it's just regular italics, he's in Joey's head.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 3

The incident before Battle City was a strange one, as far as Keith Howard could recall. One minute he was floating in the ocean on the outskirts of Pegasus' island, and the next he was duelling Yugi in a warehouse; there was that strange voice too – the one telling him to duel. He had freaked, accidently set the place on fire, and fled the burning building. He'd tried to turn his life around after that, tried to make an honest living and duelled honourably; however, eventually he found himself at a bar drinking himself to death.

Then one night, half way between smashed out of his face and unconsciousness, he'd met _him_; the man who would change his life forever. He had handed Keith a Duel Monsters booster pack and told him to meet another man in the warehouse district; once done, he'd be living high and dry. Keith wasn't disappointed either. He'd stumbled to the district and met a burly man known as Hunter; who carefully opened the pack and tasted the white powder sealed inside.

"Quality stuff." Hunter clapped Keith on the back. "My Boss could use a guy like you...once you've sobered up of course. What d'ya say?"

Now, Bandit Keith Howard was the big cheese of the gang; the Boss having been set up by him and busted by the Cops a year after Keith had joined. He ran a tight business, using the method the man in the bar had used to sell and traffic drugs within the city; the men followed without question, as they didn't have the brains Keith had, and Hunter was his right hand man.

The burly, and now aging, man, standing at 6"2 used to be a Boxer in the old days – before the drug addiction – and Mafia men like Keith didn't throw useful and obedient power onto the streets.

"I called dibs on that!" a nasally voice shrieked and Keith's brow twitched. "Give it!"

Those two on the other hand...

"Shut the hell up, Weevil!" Rex shoved him.

From his spot, sat on a crate against the wall, with one foot on a table as he flicked crisp notes from one hand to the other, Keith glanced at Hunter. "Shut them both up and bring them here, will you?"

Hunter nodded his square, balding head and marched over to the squabbling pair; he picked them both up by the backs of their shirts and dumped them at Keith's feet. The Leader slowly stood and smoothed out his expensive suit as he gazed down at them with growing fury; the pair cowered with their arms around each other.

"Now you two may be former champions," Keith began. "But in this world I'm number one; and the only reason I keep you two around is because no one would suspect a couple of washed up duellists to be carrying."

"Hey," Rex snapped. "You're just as washed up as we are!"

Keith sneered and Hunter swept the Dino duellist off the floor with one hand, holding him firmly by the neck. "Listen here, pipsqueak." Keith pulled off his sunglasses to show Rex the true level of his anger. "While I once thought duelling was my calling, I see now that this-" he gestured around the warehouse (because bad guys dealing drugs can never get a better hideout) and the working men. "This is my calling. This is a place where my brains and cunning can be put to good use – this is where I make it big! Now, either you keep it down and do as I say, or you'll find yourself swimming with the fishes."

Rex, who was slowly turning blue while trying to pry Hunter's fingers away, managed a small nod. Hunter dropped him next to Weevil and handed them five booster packs each. "You know what to do." He grinned.

The pair scurried out of the warehouse and Keith continued counting his money.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

The Kaiba-Mobile quietly pulled into the warehouse district and Kaibaman surveyed the area on the screen of the dashboard; the place seemed eerily quiet but the inferred censors picked up a large body of head from the warehouse on the far end. Kaibaman cautiously climbed out and kept to the shadows as he made his way to the building; once he was close enough, he pressed a switch on the helmet to turn on the x-ray. He watched the skeletal forms packing crates and measuring substances with precision.

"Interesting..." He switched the x-ray off and edged closer to the building; he climbed a small stack of crates and peered through a broken window. Inside, he found men in suits packing what were clearly drugs into booster packs and resealing them carefully with an iron. "Are you getting this, Mokuba?" he whispered.

"_Sure am, Big Bro. I'm alerting Domino PD now, so make it fast."_

Kaibaman quietly made his way around the back and checked the rear door, it was locked, but that wasn't a problem for him; he reached into his utility belt, pulled out two spheres and kicked the door in as he set the timer. He threw them inside and seconds later, gas filled the large space.

"What the hell!" a voice cried and Kaibaman stepped in. The gas was already fading but the men inside were still doubled over retching, all except for the man by the table who had an a American Flag bandana covering his nose and mouth.

"Get over it!" he hollered. "Grab the guns, it's Kaibaman!"

Almost instantly, the men started reaching into seemingly empty barrels, kicked over crates and pulled out 1919 Chicago Sweepers/Tommy Guns out of thin air behind their backs. Kaibaman froze. He hadn't expected this.

"What are you going to do now, Kaibaman?" the man in the black suit laughed.

"_Is that Bandit Keith?"_ Mokuba asked from his post in the Kaiba Lair.

"If I killed you." He grinned. "I'd be known as the most powerful gang leader in Domino!" He snapped his fingers and the Tommy's fired. Kaibaman dove behind a row of conveniently placed barrels, pulled the Kaiba-Bombs from his utility belt, and tossed them into firing squad; the men were thrown back and killed in the small explosion, as they were only secondary bad guys and never survived anything – not even the common cold, and Kaibaman leapt into action. He flipped over the barrels, throwing the exploding Wingarangs with a flick of his wrists; the men dove for cover and one unlucky lackey received a KaibaFoot to the jaw and dropped like a sack of bricks. Kaibaman grabbed the barrel of the Tommy and swung, hitting two lackeys stood next to each other in the face.

Across the room, Keith tugged Hunter's arm. "Let's cheese it!"

Hunter let off a round when Kaibaman turned to pursue them then followed Keith into the night; seconds later, Police sirens were heard. Kaibaman sat on a crate and looked down at his left leg; a red stain surrounded a small rip on the side of his hamstring.

"_Are you ok, Seto?"_

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm fine." He stood again and limped back to the Kaiba-Mobile.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Rex and Weevil peered out of the alleyway after the Police car passed; they had seen the Kaiba-Mobile as they ran from Keith's fury and ducked behind a stack of steel pipes until Kaibaman slipped around the back of the warehouse.

"That's the end of Keith." Rex grinned as they crossed the street. "Good riddance."

"You idiot," Weevil snapped. "Where are we going to get our free cards from!"

Rex paused mid-step to think. "I dunno." He pulled the boosters out of his pocket. "What are we going to do with these?"

Weevil pulled out his own and stared at them for a moment; the cogs in his mind turned and he grinned. "Keith's out of business, he has to lay low and can't return to the warehouse..."

Rex studied him; he knew Weevil was formulating a plan, and was almost afraid to ask. "So?"

"So, Dino brain, we can take over Keith's business," he snickered. "We can have all the cards and all the money – it's win-win!"

Rex looked back towards the warehouse district. "But what about Kaibaman?"

"That's the beauty of it; Keith said it himself that no one would look at us twice, we just convince Keith's usual partners that we're handling the business while he lays low." Weevil laughed again and Rex smiled. Maybe it could actually work.

"We better make our first official deal then." Rex broke into a run and Weevil followed. They made their way to the back of a strip club and waited for their customer. A large, dirty blonde man stumbled around the corner; his stomach rolled over the waist of his trousers and bulged out of the filthy white t-shirt.

"'bout time yer got 'ere," he slurred and brushed the dirty locks from his honey eyes.

"He gives me the jeebies," Rex muttered to Weevil. "I keep thinking he's Wheeler..."

"Shut up," the Bug duellist snapped and set his eyes on the drunk. "You know the price, Mr. Wheeler."

"Yer." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, holding it out to Rex.

Rex eyed the older man warily and took the money. Weevil handed him two booster packs. "Nice doing business..."

The older Wheeler grunted and swayed back inside the club.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Joey woke to a pounding headache and squeezed his eyes tighter to block out the sun; he rolled onto his back, covered his eyes with his arm and grabbed the covers with the other hand...

...which was holding something.

He rolled his head and his eyes grew wide. In his hand, covered in blood, was a kitchen knife. Slowly sitting up, he raised his hand to study the blade then looked down at himself.

"Oh shit..."

The front of his shirt, the one he wore to the funeral, was covered in various sized red stains and in the back of his mind came an echoing laugh. "No...You aren't real..." He leapt off the bed and almost ripped the clothes from his body before running into the bathroom and turning the shower on full. He washed the blood from his hands, neck and face before washing the golden locks and turning the water off; he wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the condensation off the mirror with his hand.

"_Morning, Sweetheart." _The figure in the mirror grinned. Joey leapt out of his skin and stared. _"What? No kiss?"_ it taunted.

The blonde studied the figure; it had his same blonde hair, same pale, muscular body – but its eyes were blood red. "Who are you?"

"_Dipshit. I'm you,"_ it said in Joey's voice.

Joey swallowed and wiped his face with his hands; when he moved them from his face, the red-eyed figure was still here. "Where did you come from?"

"_I've always been here – well, not always, but I've been here for a few years."_

"How long is a-" the sound of his door buzzer cut him off. He gripped the basin for a moment and the buzzer rang into the apartment again. "Shit." He quickly strode to the door and pressed the call button on the intercom. "Hello?"

"_It's me Joe,"_ Tristan's voice crackled through. _"I'd like to say I'm here to hang out, but...it's Police business..."_

Joey's body stiffened and he slowly gazed over his shoulder at his bedroom, at the pile of bloody clothes in the doorway. "Alright...come on up..." A low buzz ran through his ears as he pressed the button for the door. He stepped back and jumped into action. He leapt over the pile of clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers before looking at the knife on his bed; he dove for it then thought twice. "No, don't touch it!" He ran his hands through his hair; his eyes shot to the pile of clothes, grabbed the shirt and wrapped the knife in it, he then wrapped that between the other clothes and ran into the bathroom to hide them, slipping on a puddle on the floor and skidding into the wall. "Shit!"

_That looked like it hurt._

Joey rose to his feet, tucking the clothing under his arm, and looked at the figure in the mirror. "What did you do?" he asked and the figure shrugged innocently.

Tristan knocked on the front door. "Open up, man."

"Just a sec!" Joey called back, scanning the bathroom for somewhere to hide his clothes. He ran into the kitchen, spotted the washer and thought again. _Too obvious...THE OVEN!_ He threw them in, slammed the door shut and calmly let Tristan inside. "Sorry, I was...er."

"I pulled you out of the shower, huh?" Tristan smiled. "Sorry, but I figured we should get this over and done with. You're going to want to sit for this."

"Nah, I'm ok." He glanced back at the bedroom. "What do you need to tell me?"

Tristan smoothed out the front of his uniform with one hand and tucked his hat under his arm with the other. "This is hard for me to say...since I never liked the bastard, but...Joe...your Dad is dead." He paused and watched his friend's eyes grow wide. "I'm sorry, man. First your Sister and now..."

The blonde felt tears pricking at his eyes. "H-How?"

"Stabbed at his place. We think it was over drugs; Kaibaman busted a gang who dealt Cocaine with resealed Duel Monsters packets last night, and we found a half empty one in his pocket..." he explained slowly.

"God..." Joey breathed and felt his knees buckle. Tristan caught him and eased him onto the couch.

"I've dealt with identifying him for you. Do you want me to call your boss?"

Joey barely heard him; all he could hear was a malicious laugh echoing through his mind. He shook his head. "No..."

"Ok." The brunette nodded. "Hurry up or you'll be late; I'll try to come by after my shift to check on you. Will you be ok until then?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded and managed a small smile. "Thanks for telling me, Bro."

Tristan nodded again and quietly left the apartment. Joey sank into the couch and stared at his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

Now, in order to make this plot work I had to make Capsule Monsters canon...I didn't want to...honest! T.T

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 4

Mokuba sat across from Seto in the Limo as it crawled through the morning traffic; he had his Palm Pilot in his hand and happily worked on it, reviewing the notes for an upcoming meeting with another gaming company...until it crashed.

"NO!" The younger Kaiba stabbed the screen – because that always makes it work...NOT! – and stared helplessly at a half typed word. Technology sucked.

Seto looked up from his laptop. "What happened?"

"It's crashed! The notes for this mornings meeting are on here and it's CRASHED!"

Seto held out his hand and gestured for the device; he noted the work his Brother had been doing and did not want to risk loosing it by forcing the Pilot to restart, and without the leads, he couldn't connect it to the laptop to fix it. In short, he was stumped.

"There's a computer place there, let's go in and see if they can fix it," Mokuba exclaimed while swiping the device back, and was climbing out of the vehicle before Seto could protest; so, with a sigh, the elder Kaiba followed.

"This is stupid," Seto muttered as they entered Computer Service Station and glanced at the various accessories. "I can do it when we get to the office."

"I don't have the lead for it; these guys will, and if they can't fix it, I'll buy another one and _then_ you can do it," Mokuba whispered and pressed the service bell on the counter. A middle-aged man with dark hair, wearing a red cotton shirt and slacks, stepped out from the back with a smile.

"Good morning, how can we help you today?"

Mokuba placed the Palm Pilot on the counter carefully, as though it would explode if he didn't. "It crashed, please fix it without loosing anything!"

The man carefully studied it and scrunched up his nose; his expertise was computers, printers and old laptops, modern technology was a little out of his depth. He poked his head through the door. "Joey! Come take a look at this." He looked to Mokuba with a smile. "This kid is good with these things, it's in good hands," he assured.

"Yeah, Mark?" Joey stepped out, dressed in the same red shirt and blue jeans, and smiled at the younger Kaiba. "Hey, kid, what brings you here?"

"Fixit!" He pointed to his treasure. "Fixit! Fixit! Fixit!"

Joey chuckled and took it from Mark. "No problem, but why can't your Brother do it?"

"He insists the peasants should try it first," Seto stated while studying the back of a graphics card box with distaste.

"I'll see what a mere mortal, such as myself, can do for you – oh mighty Money Bags," Joey shot sarcastically and earned a jab in the ribs from Mark. "It's ok, I'll handle this." He watched the older man leave and ducked under the counter for a second; coming back with a clear plastic bag with a lead inside. It took him a few seconds to connect to the computer and whistled while he waited.

"I guess you're having a better day today." Mokuba grinned, which fell when the blonde ceased his tune.

"Not really. Turns out my Dad got himself caught up in something and..." He finished with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Joey, are you alright?"

"Yeah." The blonde glanced at the older Kaiba to see his reaction, and wasn't surprised to see his expression hadn't changed. "It was a shock when Tristan told me, but, in the end, he got what was coming to him. I'm not going to cry about it." He shrugged again and began tapping away. The screen of the Pilot flashed and Joey lightly poked at it. "There, all done."

Mokuba stared at it, like a small child getting the gift he'd always wanted for Christmas. "And you didn't loose my work! You're the best – after Seto, of course," he corrected himself.

Seto grunted and reached into his jacket; Joey held up his hand to stop him. "Your money is no good here. It was a quick job, we don't charge for that."

"If you insist." He nodded and studied the other boy, realising that he looked like a shell of his former, happy-go-lucky, self.

"Meeting in ten minutes, Seto," Mokuba reminded him, and snapped him out of his daze.

"Right. Goodbye." Seto spun and marched to the door.

"Bye, Joey, thanks for fixing this!" Mokuba called behind him as he jogged to catch up.

Joey smiled and waved. Once the door closed, the arm fell and the smile fell with it.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Despite having sat through thousands of meetings, even Seto Kaiba had to admit they were boring. This particular meeting took the piss; the presentations were dull, the conversations lacked enthusiasm – it was as though these people no longer had a flair for games, and yet they felt the need to waste his time.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mokuba saw this and cleared his throat to grab the four men's attention. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work," the younger Kaiba sighed.

"I'm sorry?" One of the men slowly stood. "What do you mean?"

"You're wasting my time," Seto stated bluntly and stood, feeling a twinge of pain from his wound. "I'm getting the feeling that your ambition is lacking and therefore has affected the standards of your pitch. In short, you're boring me."

"But Mr. Kaiba!" they began to protest.

Seto straightened his blue tie, something he did as he was preparing to storm out in a style befitting an egotistical CEO, when Mokuba clutched his arm and whispered hurriedly in his ear; he glanced down at the growing red stain on his white trouser leg. "I have another meeting to prepare for." He set the full force of his icy glare on them. "You know where the door is."

The pair watched the men leave and Seto slumped tiredly into his seat. "You should go home and rest, Bro, I can watch the company," Mokuba assured with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway." He ran his hand through his hair and barely heard his Brother saying he'd get a first aid kit; he let his mind wander and found himself thinking of Joey. The other boy looked tired, pale and his eyes lacked that...something, the thing that made the Mutt, the Mutt. However, there was something else there...something different.

"I'm glad it was just a graze, Seto, but I'm worried that one day it will be something more." Mokuba looked up from tending the wound and studied his Brother; the way his jaw set and his brow crease. "Are you thinking about Joey?"

"What?" Seto's eyes snapped to him. "Why would I be thinking about that Mutt?"

Mokuba grinned. "Your brow creases a certain way when you do. Are you worried about him too?"

The elder Kaiba snorted. "Of course not."

Mokuba just smiled.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Joey suddenly found himself back at his apartment; the last thing he remembered was getting into his car to go on his lunch break, how had he ended up back at his place? Moreover, why was he holding four bulging plastic bags?

Frowning, he dropped the bags and marched into the bathroom, glaring at the figure in the mirror. "What did you do now?"

"_What? I can't go shopping?"_

"Who did you hurt?" he demanded. "What did you steal?"

"_No one and nothing," _the figure frowned. _"I can be quite charming when I want to be, the girl at the counter even gave me her number, and it's all paid for."_ It finished with a smile.

Joey placed his hands on the wall, on either side of the mirror. "Yeah...I'll take your word for it – for now – but let's finish off this mornings conversation. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"_If you're going to be insistent, fine. Remember that little trip you took to the world of Capsule Monsters?" _It watched Joey nod. _"Well, you fused with your favourite monster, right? I helped you do that. As for who I am...let's go with the name Red, ok? Short for Red Eyes Black Dragon."_

The blonde shook his head in disbelief and took a step back. "No, no Yugi...Yugi destroyed the Blade of Chaos!"

Red waggled his finger. _"Not all of me; there's always been a part of me living inside of you, feeding off your despair. I'm now strong enough to be more of an influence on you."_

"So..._you_ killed my old man?" Joey ran his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "How could you!"

"_I did you a favour, blondie!" _Red snapped. _"That worthless piece of shit was sucking you dry and you know it! I gave you an escape, you should be thanking me."_ Red watched him cover his ears and shake his head with his eyes squeezed shut.

_Whether you like it or not, I'm all you've got._ Red's voice echoed in Joey's mind. The blonde dared to open an eye to look at him. _"It's just me and you, kid."_

"That's not true." He slowly stood again. "I have Tristan and Mokuba."

Red laughed. _"Oh please; that big dope is too busy writing parking tickets and the kid helps his Brother run a business – they don't have time for a useless punk like you, but me...I have all the time in the world."_ He placed his hand against the mirror. _"Just you and me, Joey, that's all you need. I can't ever leave you, so you'll never be alone again."_

Joey bit his lip and considered Red's words. Tristan was too busy with work to spend time with him, and Mokuba was a big shot now – why would he spend his free time with a computer repair guy when he could be partying? He placed his hand over Red's and swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's in the bags?"

"_You rest."_ Red smiled and looked at Joey in the mirror. "I'll take care of things out here, ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the lovely reviews :D This was a fun chapter to write, but I also kept misspelling Bakura's name (Barkura was the common one T.T)

Oh and yesterday, I discovered the Kaibaman song on youtube! You guys should look for it too!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 5

Malik rested his back against the cold, stone wall of the holding cell and watched Bakura mentally torture a tiny man who insisted he was a Penguin (he may have been called Crump, Malik wasn't sure). As the former Tomb Keeper watched the Thief, he thought back to his days in Egypt; the Pharaoh was gone, his spirit finally resting in peace, but Bakura's was more...persistent – he liked the human world, and was determined to stay and wreak havoc on Domino. He had come to Malik, one blistering day in the desert, and reminded him of the time they had spent together in the Battle City finals; it had been fun plotting evil plans to destroy Yugi, and Malik had thought those days were behind him.

Sadly, for him, they were not. Now he found himself caught in a vicious cycle of robbery, getting his Egyptian ass handed to him by Kaibaman, and escaping from various jails.

The Penguin-Man let out a noise similar to that of a distressed Penguin (not that he'd know what one sounded like, he'd never met one – just assumed), Bakura cackled in delight and poked it with the end of its umbrella.

"Why does it have an umbrella?" Malik questioned.

"It has a top hat too," the Thief stated while placing said hat on his head with a flick of his wrist. He then began to whistle the tune 'Singing in the Rain' while he pranced around the cell.

"Give those back!" the Penguin-Man demanded and the blade from his umbrella pressed to his neck.

"This, dear Malik, is why he has an umbrella." Bakura grinned. "I like it; I think I'll keep it."

"What!" the Penguin-Man shrieked. Bakura began to slash at the small man.

"All for one and one for all!" he cackled and slashed his trousers. "Catch your balls before they fall!"

The Penguin-Man let out another cry and passed out; Bakura managed to retract the blade and tossed the hat to Mailk, which landed on his head softly. "This is boring, Bakura," the Egyptian whined. "When are we getting out of here?"

The metal door at the end of the corridor opened with a rusted groan and Bakura leant on the handle of the umbrella. "We've been held here for three days, Malik, it's time to have some fun." The cell door opened, and with a stab, a slash, and a bonk on the head from Malik, the duo were back on the streets looking for an escape vehicle.

"That one!" Mailk pointed to the Police Motorcycles parked at the front. "I love Motorcycles."

Bakura sighed with a smile; it was hard to say no to him. "Alright, you drive."

"YAY!" He leapt on and started it with ease, because no matter what the vehicle they always have the keys in; Bakura sat behind him, even though it was a single, and they broke into maniacal laughter as they set off down the streets of Domino.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Three whole days of peace – no annoying executives trying to waste his time and money, no Mutt, and best of all no criminals. The villains of Domino had finally gotten the message. Seto could now concentrate of running his company.

"Seto..." Mokuba stared at his older Brother when he opened the office door. "Why are you doing push-ups in your office?"

Seto paused mid push-up and looked to Mokuba. "I'm...bored?"

"You've done all your work for today?" The younger Kaiba closed the door behind him and watched his older Brother continue.

"No."

A raven brow rose. "You...haven't finished and you're bored. I think you've developed a taste for this, Seto."

"Taste for what?"

"Being a vigilante." He grinned.

"No I'm not," Seto argued.

"Bro, you're doing push-ups in the middle of your office while wearing a silk shirt," the younger retorted. "You like saving people, I would too, but I don't understand why you became Kaibaman."

Seto rose to his feet and tightened the band around his hair. It had probably begun when thugs began using his technology to duel for turf and eliminating their opponents through hand made attachments; the Duel Disk wasn't meant to be used like that, but what really irked the CEO was shipments disappearing. The Police were useless and Kaibaman was created, both as a trading card and as a saviour of Domino; he had caught the gangs stealing his equipment, but on the way back to the mansion, he'd saved a woman from a rapist. From then on, he felt like he had a greater purpose in life, more than just being the ruthless CEO his adopted Father had raised him to be.

"The light is flashing," Mokuba stated, snapping Seto from his thoughts. "So much for them giving up."

Seto whipped the tie from his body in one smooth motion – while normal people would have choked the backs of their necks – and went through the motions of becoming Kaibaman; soon, he was away in the Kaiba-Mobile and racing through the streets of Domino.

"_It's Bakura and Malik again, big Bro. They've stolen a Police Motorcycle but I've picked up the signal from the GPS."_ A small light flashed on the screen inside the Kaiba-Mobile.

"Thanks." Seto nodded.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Meanwhile, the Dynamic Duo were having the time of their lives, weaving in and out of traffic, jumping the stoplights and almost running over a small, old woman at a crossing; Bakura was trying to get the umbrella to work as they sped through the streets.

"This thing has more buttons than a Warcraft game mouse!" he cursed, pressing one a random and letting off a green smoke into the air. "Well, that seems bloody useless." He craned his neck to look back at the trail of smoke as the Kaiba-Mobile skidded into the street. "It's Kaibaman, go!"

Malik revved the engine and the bike made for one, yet seated two, picked up speed. "Use that thing to slow him down!"

"I'm bloody trying!" He pressed another button and the end of the umbrella spat out a small round of bullets; Bakura grinned, twisting in his seat to aim, and fired another round at the bright blue vehicle. The bullets pinged off the paintwork and the metallic jaws of Blue Eyes were catching up. He aimed again, pressing another button, and the force of the missile firing caused Malik to swerve for a moment.

"That the hell was that!" the Egyptian cried.

"A missile." Bakura watched said projectile smash against the Blue Eyes shaped vehicle, but it only swerved as shortly as Malik had; the Thief stared at the umbrella with interest. "Quick!" he suddenly shook the other boy. "In the park!"

Malik skidded into the turn and squeezed the bike through the two metal barriers, the body screeching in protest, and came to a stop; the Kaiba-Mobile skidded to a stop, straddling both lanes of the road. The pair grinned and taunted him.

Kaibaman frowned at the pair; they thought they were so smart, but Kaibaman had many tricks up his sleeve. He pressed a button on the dash; the seat began to recline back and lower as the front of the Kaiba-Mobile lifted upwards, and two joysticks rose up at either side of him. The pair's eyes grew wide as Kaibaman shot between the barriers in a motorised Luge Board: the Chibi-Mobile.

"GO!" Bakura yelled and the bike leapt forwards with the Chibi-Mobile hot on its tail. Kaibaman twisted the right joystick and was thrown into the back of the upright board, which pulled alongside the bike.

"Give yourselves up!" he called over the roar of the engines.

"Over my dead body!" Bakura snarled and the bike picked up speed once more, pulling away from the Chibi-Mobile.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, which threw them all off their vehicles. Bakura and Malik rolled into the grass while the Chibi-Mobile flipped onto its side and Kaibaman skidded across the ground; he felt the heat across the whole of his body and his ears rang. He slowly shook his head and rose to his feet, only to be kicked back again with a heavy weight pressing down on his chest.

"Well, if it isn't Kaibadweeb," the figure above him chuckled. Their voice was disguised, but it wasn't nearly as sophisticated as Kaibaman's device. Kaibaman peeled his eyes open and studied the figure pressing down on his chest; the full black attire consisted of a leather chest plate, shirt, trousers and boots, gauntlets with spikes, mechanical wings and a Red Eyes Black Dragon shaped helmet with a visor to hide the wearer's eyes.

Bakura and Malik rose to their feet. "Who the hell are you?" Malik asked and the figure chuckled again.

"The name's Lord of the Red and it's the name the whole of Domino will soon fear!" he laughed.

"How nice." Bakura smirked. "Well you seem to be busy with Kaibaman there, so if you don't mind we'll just leave." He pressed a button on the umbrella and the top transformed into spinning blades; as Bakura rose, Malik held on around his neck and they both disappeared into the sky with Bakura's laugh fading into the distance.

"Amateurs," Lord of the Red scoffed and picked Kaibaman up by his neck. "But it's you I'm interested in anyway; interested in killing you, that is."

"I'd like to see you try!" Kaibaman punched Lord of the Red in the throat then kicked him back once he was free. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Lord of the Red grinned, gently rubbing his neck. "What all villains want: to wreak havoc, destroy and corrupt. You see, Kaibadweeb, for every Super Hero there's a Super Villain; Batman had Joker, Superman had Lex Luthor, and now Kaibaman has Lord of the Red – the only difference between us and them? I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it."

He flew forward and smacked Kaibaman square in the jaw, who stumbled back into a tree, ducking at the last second to avoid a powerful kick, which split the tree in two. Kaibaman swung his foot around, kicking Lord of the Red deep in the stomach; the villain flew back, but caught himself, wings working rhythmically. The wing thrust downwards, pushing Lord of the Red up; he dropped several red orbs around Domino's saviour and they exploded on contact. Kaibaman was thrown to the ground once more and Lord of the Red swooped down; he grabbed the Masked Hero by the shoulders and rose back into the sky.

"Going up!" the villain laughed and their eyes met; red meeting blue through the visors. "Going down!"

Kaibaman drew his grapple gun and snagged a high branch of a tree; he swung hard and fast, shoulder dislocating as the wire became taunt, and rolling to a stop in a playground. The children and parents scattered, screaming. Kaibman slowly rose to his feet, clutching his shoulder.

Lord of the Red landed softly. "That looked like it hurt; please do tell me how much pain you're in."

"Not as much you're going to be in!"

Lord of the Red swerved his body to one side; avoiding the Wingarang and watched it stick into a tree trunk. "You almost had me there." He threw one of his own, along with another exploding sphere; Kaibaman leapt to the side to avoid the sphere but the black Wingarang impaled his other shoulder. Behind him, the black sphere destroyed the metal Jungle Gym.

"_Seto!"_ Mokuba cried in his ear.

"This has been fun, Kaibadweeb," Lord of the Red laughed, grabbed Kaibaman by the arm and slowly rose into the air again. "But it's time to end this." He grabbed him roughly by the chin and licked the blood from his lip. "Victory is sweet," he cackled and released the arm.

"_SETO!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Have I told you guys how much I love getting reviews from you? You're all so supportive and wonderful :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 6

Joey rolled over in his sleep and snuggled against the warm body next to him, ignoring the light streaming in through the window. _Wait...I don't remember anyone coming to my apartment_. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at the blonde – a very naked blonde, with boobs to rival Mai Valentine's – next to him. He leapt back, rolling backwards off the bed and cracked his head against something wooden; he rubbed the throbbing spot and craned his neck to look at the wardrobe.

"When did I get one of those?" He quietly stood and tiptoed into the bathroom, looking at Red in the mirror. "Who the hell is that!" he hissed.

The sleepy form in the mirror thought for a moment then shrugged. _"It's something foreign." _

"What have you been doing? Have I even been to work?"

"_You've been working...in a way, just not at that shit hole – your talents are wasted there. As for doing...well..."_

"Forget it! How do you know what my talents are anyway? And where did that wardrobe come from?"

Red tapped the side of his head. _"You realise I live in here, right? Well I can have a good look at your memories and tap into the useful ones for my own benefit; you're more than just a tech geek, Joey, why would you want to work for Kaiba when you could build shit for the Military?"_

"Red?" the woman called from the bedroom.

"If you've been through my head then you know I'm _gay_!" he whispered.

Red's eyes narrowed. _"Hm, yes I know; but if you think I'm going to bang – or be banged by – the males here then you've got another thing coming. The female form is much more...alluring." _He smirked.

"Red?" The woman stepped into the bathroom, already clothed in a low cut red dress. Joey looked to Red for help, but his almost mirror image just shrugged.

"Morning." He grinned nervously. The pair stared at each other before Joey squashed his nervousness; he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, spun her and quickly guided her to the door. "This has been lovely, nice meeting you and all, but I'm a few days late for work." He shoved her into the hallway with a quick goodbye and slammed the door in her face; he pressed his back against it and let out a long breath.

_Smooth._

"Shut up!" he snapped and gazed around the small space; there was a small TV as on the counter in his kitchen, next to a pile of mail, but other than that and the wardrobe, Red had kept his spending to a minimum. He hoped. He took a step towards the kitchen to investigate the new TV when pain shot through his whole body; he'd been so wrapped up with the strange woman he didn't realise he ached all over. "What did you do, Red?" He looked down and poked the large bruise on his stomach. "Where did that come from?"

_Bar brawl?_ Red offered lamely. Joey managed to sit at the counter and turn the TV on.

"Did you at least call in sick for me?" His eyes narrowed when he didn't receive a reply and reached for his phone. "Great, maybe if I tell Mark I had food poisoning he'll let me off with a warning..."

"_...and now for the latest update on the incident in Domino Park, where our White Knight, Kaibaman, was brutally killed by an unknown assailant in the middle of the day," _the anchorwoman recited evenly while amateur footage from a phone played; showing a black winged figure holding Kaibaman in the air by his arm. The footage stopped when Kaibaman dropped.

Joey felt his heart clench. Any experienced duellist would know that the figure was clearly a Red Eyes Black Dragon. He leapt off the stool, ignoring his screaming muscles, and threw the door of the wardrobe open; inside, he found the suit and under that were large sports bags filled with money. "You didn't..." He stared at the figure in the mirror next to him. "You killed Kaibaman?"

Red seemed to think for a moment, before smirking. _"Sure did. It was a lot of fun too."_

Joey dropped to the floor and stared at the bags of money. "And then you went on a stealing spree?"

_Wouldn't call it a 'spree', per say, it was a... extravaganza._

"I've gotta call Tristan, he can help me." The blonde pulled himself up then found himself pinned to the bed by an invisible force.

_What that idiot is going to do is throw you in prison! _Red snarled. _It'll be a one way trip – you killed the hero and robbed banks; and the insanity plea won't work, you've had a pretty sane mind for years, right? _

Joey struggled uselessly in Red's grip. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_No way, kid, you're my ticket to freedom._ Red chuckled and Joey felt himself slipping into a dark abyss as Red took control again; when they met again, all Joey could do was bang his fist against the mirror.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Mokuba stepped out of the elevator at Kaiba Corp. and strolled down the short corridor to the main entrance; he was in a hurry to get home to his Brother before an afternoon meeting began, just to check on him. He was surprised to find a Police car waiting at the curb at the foot of the steps; the door opened and Tristan stepped out.

_Oh crap...do they know?_ He forced the panic down and kept a straight face. "What brings you here, Tristan?" he asked once he reached the older boy.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Joey these past few days?" the brunette inquired, leaning back on his vehicle.

"Oh." Mokuba relaxed. "No, not since he fixed my palm pilot the other day...the day after his Sister's funeral."

"Oh geez..." Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "That's the afternoon he went missing; he left work at lunch and never came back. His Boss reported him missing at the end of the day."

Mokuba's brow furrowed. "He told me his Dad died...could that be the reason?"

"Maybe." Tristan rubbed his chin. "He was pretty shaken up about it when I left him. I'm going to check his place again, let me know if you see him."

"I will," the younger Kaiba promised and watched Tristan get back into his car and drive down the street. "So, Joey's missing...I hope everything's alright."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"While the Kaibman is away, the criminal's can play." Bakura grinned and tossed the Domino Gazette onto the table inside of the secret hideout: The Bakura Base! So secret that even the writer isn't sure where it is. "We may have to formally introduce ourselves to this 'Lord of the Red' fellow; what do you think, Malik?"

"What makes you think he won't kill us?"

"He can try, but he'll be no match for the powers of Darkness – I'll send him straight to the Shadow Realm."

"But what of that doesn't work?" Malik suddenly sounded worried. "I sensed something from him, Bakura, something familiar yet...dark; darker than the depths of the Shadow Realm itself."

"Familiar, eh? Perhaps one of your old mind slaves?" The Thief watched the other boy mull that thought over. "If it is, then he may be easier to find." He grinned. "He won't stay hidden, not with Kaibaman finally out of the picture, so we'll cruise around town. When we find him, we'll strike up a deal – if he doesn't like it he can meet the shadows."

The Egyptian watched the Thief laugh with his head thrown back and his entire body shaking with glee; but a shiver ran over his bronze skin. The dark energy he had sensed didn't even feel human, Bakura didn't know what he was getting himself into and if he finally came to his senses, his own blood may run cold too.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Rating has changed due to a lemon...or maybe a lime...at the end - clearly marked so skip ahead if you don't like. Also, this is my first time writing a bit of lemony-lime thing, be nice?

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 7

Seto woke to a dark room. Soft, blue sheets caressed his bare skin and the smell of black coffee lingered in the air; in the distance, somewhere down the hall, a clock seemed to tick in time with his own heartbeat. He turned his head to the bright red lights of the digital clock: five-oh-five.

_Time to get up_, he thought, but his body refused to listen. He felt some stiffness in his limbs, as though he'd been lying in the same position all night, and when he tried to lift his arm it felt heavy. _Move!_ He commanded and slowly forced himself onto his elbows; pain instantly shot through his stomach, just under his ribs, and he gingerly fingered the bloodstained bandage with one hand.

His bedroom door slowly opened to a tired Mokuba, who rubbed the sleep from his eye with one hand while carrying a black coffee with the other; he almost dropped the drink when he saw his Brother awake. "Seto!" He set the drink down on the bedside table and tried to ease Seto back into the bed. "Lie back, you're really injured!"

"I can handle it," Seto ground out through his teeth.

"Lie back, please!" his Brother pleaded with teary eyes. The older Kaiba relented with a grunt and Mokuba perched himself on the edge of the bed. "You...You should consider yourself lucky; the shattered bar of the Jungle Gym went through the right side of your stomach, but missed all vital organs. The Kaiba-Mobile is back in the lair, under the mansion, I set it to drive back on auto pilot and I had to come out to get you with Roland." He managed a small smile. "I got to wear my KaibaBoy outfit and Roland took care of all the cleaning up. Kaiba Corp. has been fine without you; I told everyone you have summer flu."

"Well done." Seto managed a brief smile and placed his hand over Mokuba's, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry; these last twenty-four hours must have had you worried."

"Twenty-four?" Mokuba chuckled bitterly. "It's been four days. Petty thieves are loving it, but the bigger baddies are being more cautious; and that..._thing_ has been spotted too. Who was that, Seto?"

"Lord of the Red." Seto's brow furrowed. "A Red Eyes Black Dragon..."

"Speaking of that..." Mokuba bit his lip. "I doubt you'd care but...Joey's missing. He's been gone since the day we went to his work; he went for lunch and never came back..."

The brow furrowed further. _The Mutt disappears and three days later, a loon, dressed as his favourite monster, comes after me. Coincidence?_

"Joey hasn't got a mean bone in his body, Seto. He dislikes you, but not that much." He watched his older Brother frown and chuckled. "I've upgraded your suit a little, hope you don't mind."

This caught the CEO's interest and Mokuba helped him into a sitting position. "I didn't think you'd want me doing that again."

Shoulders shrugged lazily. "I don't, but no one else is going to do it. I've had to make certain...investments in order to get the materials I needed; you're not going to like it...I didn't either." He watched his Brother's brow rise. "I had to invest in some...military equipment – not the weapons though!" he added quickly. "The armour, just the armour...It's a new rubber with a Kevlar weaving, it's light and stronger than what you were using; and it's flexible too..."

"Go on," Seto urged calmly.

Mokuba relaxed. "It's a good suit, it should stop you dislocating your shoulder again too, but I modified the grapple gun – it's a type of bungee cord, it shouldn't pull so tight so quickly again but you shouldn't lose your grip either."

Seto nodded in approval and ruffled the mess of raven hair. "Thank you, I'm sure it'll work great."

"You're not mad about the investment?"

"No. Gozaburo created things which destroyed; investing in protection is different."

Mokuba nodded. "I told the board we may buy the equipment for our security personnel; they didn't like it at first, but I persuaded them when I added we could send any spares to the Domino Police as a gesture of good will and reward for their hard work."

Seto smirked, impressed by his little Brother. "I think we should do that anyway; they've scratched Kaibaman's back, so it's only fair they get something in return." He slowly slid out of bed and carefully stood. "Watch Kaiba Corp. for me for one more day, I'm going to look back over the footage of my fight with Lord of the Red."

Mokuba made a face but helped his Brother into a robe. "Take it easy; don't go running out to play Hero again if you find something."

"No promises," Seto grunted and made his way down to the Kaiba Lair.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Keith was pissed, not the drunk kind of pissed (although he was a little bit drunk) – but the angry kind of pissed; he had to hide out in Hunter's crappy apartment because the heat _still_ wasn't off, it was actually rumoured that his business was still going.

He wasn't seeing the cash flow himself, and that's what made him mad. _That and that fancy 'Red' dork has gotten the credit for killing Kaibaman! He's now the most feared villain in Domino!_ He threw a bottle at the wall and shards flew everywhere; he slouched in his seat, his black Homburg hat falling over his eyes and resting on the bridge of his nose.

"You ok, Boss?" Hunter asked and handed him another bottle of beer when the hand shot out for it.

"I want what's mine!" He slammed his foot on the table. "I want my money and I want – need to be feared by everyone..." he finished with a grumble.

"Why don't we track down that guy?" Hunter offered and almost flinched when Keith suddenly raised his head to look at him, tilting sideways to get a better look at the right hand man from under his hat.

"Whaddya mean?"

"He's just some punk in a suit, like Kaibaman, I bet if we got enough people together we could track him down."

"We tried that with KaibaDork..."

Hunter shook his head. "This guy won't be as smart as Kaibaman, he just got lucky."

Keith mulled the words over a few times, mostly because they were jumbled in his mind and he had to re-sort them, but when he finally understood what Hunter was saying he rose his bottle as a toast. "Great idea, Hunter my man, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner myself." He took a long swig from the bottle, tilting back on the chair, and eventually fell backwards to the floor.

Hunter shook his head. "I blame the drink..."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Rex lazed on the couch of his single roomed apartment; his knees were resting on the back of it while his head tilted over the edge of the seat cushion. Across the room were packs of white powder and packets of painkillers next to scales and an iron; he was supposed to be working, but he was just too...relaxed.

"Rex!" Weevil screeched as he burst through the door. "I got another one of Keith's buyers on our side!" He stopped and studied his companion. "Rex?"

"Yooo," the Dino duellist giggled. "Everything is...upside down."

"You're upside down." Weevil frowned. "Get up, we have work to do!"

"Oh yeah!" Rex rolled backwards off the couch and leap to his feet. "Let's go, go, go!" He danced along to a silent beat over to the counter and began weighing and grinding painkillers; it only lasted for a minute and he leapt to his feet again, stripping off his shirt. "It's hot!"

Weevil frowned and grabbed Rex's face with both hands, studying his eyes carefully. "Rex, did you try the stuff?"

"Not the ones we cut; that'd be reeeeaaaally stupid," he giggled again and then suddenly grinned. "I just had an AWESOME idea!"

"Oh dear..." Weevil took a step back and took his glasses off to clean them. Keith sometimes allowed certain members of the gang to have a cut of products as payment, so he'd seen the symptoms of various drugs before – he also knew how dangerous the drugs could be if handled improperly. He placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and almost recoiled at the sight before him. "What are you doing!"

"Nothing, I just got naked."

"I can see that!" Weevil turned several shades of red before turning his back to Rex. He shared the place with Rex, so they had seen each other naked various times; but seeing Rex naked in his current state was embarrassing. The Bug duellist tensed when long, thin arms wrapped around his torso, and his breath caught in his throat. "R-Rex?"

"Let's have some fun," the Dino duellist whispered in his ear while one hand slithered under Weevil's shirt; the Bug duellist's stomach muscled tensed when the long fingers traced lazy circles there. "That's my idea."

"Rex, stop, you're high..." Weevil suppressed a shudder and Rex's other hand snaked under his shirt and tweaked a nipple.

"Be high with me, it's fun" Rex grinned and lightly nibbled the skin on Weevil's neck; the smaller boy's knees almost gave out under him.

Weevil shook his head. "N-No!" He pulled Rex's hands out from under his shirt and turned to face him, cheeks flushed pink. "Go lie down and join me when you've come down from your high." He looked at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes, ok?" Weevil had to admit, he was a little bit scared; he'd had some feelings for Rex for a while, but he didn't want anything to happen while the taller boy was on something.

**LEMON!**

Rex seemed to consider Weevil's offer, but had a better one of his own. He used the grip Weevil still had on him to pull him close and crush their lips together; the smaller boy almost melted on the spot and Rex wrapped his arms around him, grinding his hips into Weevil's with need. The Bug duellist responded with a moan and found Rex undoing his trousers with ease as he moved to kiss the smaller boy's neck.

Rex dropped to his knees and took Weevil in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and along the tip rhythmically, gently running his teeth along the top as he did. Weevil, unable to keep his balance on his own, placed his hands on Rex's shoulders for support. "R-Rex!" His nerves had gotten the better of him and he came, body shuddering in pleasure; but his sank to his knees with an embarrassed flush.

Rex licked his lips and grinned. "Now you do me."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I hope the small Shrimpshipping scene didn't scare anyone away; I did warn of Yaoi in the beginning :P

ToraTheShadowFoxDemon: In terms of being a bad guy, he's got a pretty small part compared to Red and the others; but he will pop up a every now and then :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 8

Red had a glare that could strip paint and the white wall of the kitchen was struggling under his heated gaze, hanging on for dear life and praying the being would glare at something else. Red had noticed several small fry criminals trying to follow him back to the apartment over the past few days; it wasn't worth his time killing them but it would be a problem if they discovered his location.

"Maybe a change of venue," he mumbled to himself. "But where?" He set his sight on the window and the wall sighed quietly with relief. Red pursed his lips; the warehouses belonged to the drug Lords, down town to the petty thieves and it was rumoured a crazy man, in a green skin tight suit covered in black question marks, lurked in the old mill on the edge of the city. There wasn't anywhere safe to keep his suit – how did Kaibaman do it?

He felt a twinge in his chest, a feeling that was not his own gripped his heart. Guilt. "Stop it, weakling!" he snapped and marched into the bathroom. Joey's eyes seemed dull and lifeless with each passing day and it wouldn't be long before Red had full control. "He's dead, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"_He didn't do anything to you!"_ Joey weakly patted the glass with the palm of his hand. _"He didn't have to die!"_

"Aww," Red cooed sarcastically. "Did you have a crush on Domino's savior?"

"_S-Stop..."_ The blonde leaned his head against the glass.

Red tapped it with a chuckle. "This is why you were so easy to over power. You were always so weak, Joey." He stepped away from the mirror and Joey was swallowed by darkness again.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"This one..." Malik eased the Honda (the bike, not the Tristan) to a stop and rested it on the kickstand as he stared up at the three-floored building; Bakura followed his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it seems to be the second floor." Bakura frowned and got off the bike, Malik followed his lead and they both strolled to the main entrance of the building; the Thief tried the door and found it locked. "Maybe we should buzz in and pretend to be delivery men – like in the movies," Malik suggested.

Bakura rolled his eyes and studied the names by the buttons, smiling at a familiar one and tapping it to get Malik's attention. "Look familiar?"

Malik squinted to see through the dirty plastic covering the name. "J. Wheeler. Ah-ha! Joey Wheeler, my old mind slave!" he cackled. "Are we going to buzz and pretend to be Pizza Men – then kill him?"

Ah, there was the Malik the Thief knew and loved. "No, something doesn't quite fit; if he's Lord of the Red why would he kill Kaibaman?" He rubbed his chin. "And if this dark power he has is stronger than we think then we might need some help."

"Help?" Malik was confused, Bakura liked to do things alone most of the time, even if it was something challenging.

The Thief chuckled. "Did I say help? I meant bait."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Weevil was hot and sticky wrapped in the bed sheets, but his legs were tangled in them and wrapped around Rex's – and he didn't have the strength to kick them off. Behind him, Rex grumbled in his sleep, something about accepting an award, and held Weevil tighter.

"How about giving the best duellist in the world a congratulatory kiss?"

Weevil slammed his elbow into his partner's ribs; Rex howled and rolled onto his back. "Best duellist in the world, huh? Don't you think you've violated me enough these past few days?"

"You weren't complaining before," Rex stated as he sat up and looked down at Weevil. "I'm sorry, ok? I got a little...crazy."

"I think the word should be 'addicted'," he huffed. "I shouldn't have to resort to locking you in here and being your..._toy_."

Rex scratched between the purple strands of his hair. "It's not like that, honest..."

"Do you know how much time and money we've lost?"

"Is that all you care about!" Rex snapped and untangled himself from the covers. "I'm sick of this! If Keith finds out-"

"Keith isn't going to find out!" Weevil sat up. "As long as we play it cool Keith will never-"

Banging on the door cut the Bug duellist off and the pair froze. The unexpected visitor banged again. "Open the door, Twerps!"

Weevil paled. Keith had found them. "Play it cool," Rex reminded him while handing him his boxers; the Dino duellist had already slipped into his and made his way to the door. "Alright, alright. Sheesh, can't a guy sleep in 'til noon?"

The door flew open once Rex released the latch; he flew back and stared up at Hunter. Keith pushed past the former Boxer and slammed the heel of his foot into Rex's stomach. "So you thought you could get away with it, huh?" He slammed his foot down again. "Stealing my business!"

"NO!" Weevil rushed to Rex's side as Keith lifted his foot again. "It's not like that! W-We knew you couldn't operate while the cops were hunting you, so we kept it going until it was safe for you to come back!" he explained, mind racing.

"And whose bright idea was that? Yours?" The former duellist swung his foot at Weevil, but Rex pushed him aside and took the blow to the ribs; he fell to the floor and curled into a ball. "Do you still have my money?"

"Y-Yes." Weevil shook. "Keith, we were just doing as you said; nobody would suspect us, i-it seemed like the most obvious thing to do to keep you in business."

Keith thought about it for a moment, looking between the two, and relaxed slightly. "You two get dressed and meet us downstairs in five – bring all the money you made!" With that, Keith stormed out with Hunter in tow.

Weevil relaxed and looked over to Rex. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no big deal, Bug Brain." Rex slowly sat up, holding his side.

"Heh, this Bug Brain just stopped us from being bug guts on our own walls, Dino Breath." He watched Rex get to his feet. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, dummy. Why did you protect me?"

"I thought it was obvious by now," Rex stated while making his way to the bedroom. "I love you. Dummy."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

The turnout wasn't what Bakura had hoped for, but a few was better than nothing – even if they were mostly Keith's men and Rex and Weevil. They sat around a large piece of wood, sat atop of four barrels in each corner, on crates and carefully studied each other.

"Gentlemen." Bakura smiled. "Thank you for coming on short notice. We're all here for the same reason, so let's be jolly good companions to achieve our goal."

"And why should we do as you say, pipsqueak?" Keith snorted.

"Why indeed." The Thief leaned down to pick something off the floor and stood, twirling a long, green staff with a gold question mark on the top. Keith's brow quirked and Hunter's eyes grew wide; Bakura pointed up with the staff and heads craned backwards. Rex and Weevil paled.

"Isn't that?" Weevil began.

"The Riddler?" Rex finished, staring at the green form tied with electrical wire. "Is he dead?"

Bakura cackled. "Oh no, where would the fun be in killing him so quickly?" He placed the staff on the table, but kept his hand over it as he leaned forward. "Riddle me this, my good men. Who has once bested three of you in a duel? Was in a group who played us all for a fool? Whose life was upside down, and is now the most notorious villain in town?"

Weevil's brow furrowed. "Beaten three of us? That'll be me, Rex and Keith; Yugi's friends thought we were all jokes..."

"Wheeler's Dad and Sister died recently..." Rex added. "That would mess a guy up."

"Are you saying blondie is Lord of the Red?" Keith laughed.

"You are correct, my former mind slave." Malik grinned.

Keith shot to his feet. "That was you! You little!" He placed his foot onto the table and Bakura put the tip of the staff to his neck.

"Be warned, imbecile, if you touch one hair on his head I'll be forced to remove yours from your neck!" he growled and Keith slowly sat down.

"How is Wheeler Lord of the Red?" Weevil asked to break the tension.

Rex shrugged. "Makes sense to me. It's a Red Eyes costume, right? It's his favourite card."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"He's snapped, simple as," Bakura laughed. "And Malik and I have tracked him down – we know where he lives and we figured you'd all want a piece of him."

Keith grinned at the thought of snapping Joey in two, but it fell at another thought. "What's the catch?"

Bakura held up his hands in surrender, although one still held the staff. "No catch. He's bad for business, that's all. So, we have a deal?"

Keith crossed his legs with a smirk. "Yeah, we have a deal."

"Good, now here's the plan..."


	9. Chapter 9

HI! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and such. Much love!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 9

Seto found the material of his new suit to be surprisingly flexible and a little stretchy in the right places, making it easier to get in and out of. It had been painted the same colour as his old suit and the material breathed, unlike the leather he had previously used – he wouldn't sweat so much in it.

"What's the plan, Bro?" Mokuba asked worriedly from his place at the computer.

"Find him. I'll play the rest by ear." Seto pulled on his helmet and checked his utility belt. "I won't do anything dangerous, I promise." He strolled over the Kaiba-Bike, started it and sped out of the Kaiba Lair.

Mokuba shook his head. "Going after him is dangerous."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Red landed on the roof of an apartment building and stared out at the city. They feared him; men, women and children cowered as he flew overhead and prayed their lives would be spared for another day. He'd never felt more powerful! There was only one thing that could truly make his day.

"Yugi Moto." He sneered. "The second I hear he's back in town...he's next. He'll pay for what he did to me!" His good mood ruined by the memory, he threw a sphere into the street. BOOM! Three cars were blown into the buildings below and six others crashed into each other. Red laughed and dropped of the edge of the roof to see the damage up close. The people ran screaming and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sound.

"Isn't there a rock you can crawl back under?"

Red's eyes snapped open and he whirled to face Kaibaman. "No, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Don't you know your Duel Monsters?" Kaibaman smirked. "Blue Eyes is stronger than a Red Eyes, you just scratched me."

"Scratch!" Red snarled. "That bar went right through you!" he growled and lunged at him, swinging his fist; Kaibaman side stepped the attack and dropped, kicking Red in the back of the knee. The being caught himself and flipped to his feet, twisting and throwing a black Wingarang; Kaibaman threw his own and they clashed in the air, flying off in different directions.

"Not so tough when you don't have the element of surprise, huh?" Kaibaman gloated and rushed forward, dropkicking Red in the chest and flipping back to his feet to punch him across the face; Red stumbled back into a lamppost and ducked under another punch, elbowing Kaibaman in his stomach and throwing him into the road.

"Oh, but I still have the upper hand, KaibaDweeb," Red panted and charged one of his spheres as he calmly strolled over to him; he placed his foot on his chest and his wings unfolded as he held the device above Kaibaman. "And this time I'll make sure you _die_."

Kaibaman thrust the tip of his Wingarang into Red's leg and rolled away as he stumbled back, dropping the device at his own feet. The explosion sent Red through the air and he landed hard a few feet away; Kaibaman had protected himself with his coat and rose to his feet as Red pulled the Wingarang from his leg. He sat up and chunks of his visor fell to the ground, revealing blonde hair and one red eye.

"That smarts," Red growled.

_Wheeler?_ Kaibaman stared then shook his head. _It can't be._ He watched Red get to his feet again.

"How about another flying lesson, Kaibaman?" He grinned. The wings snapped out and he flew at full speed towards Kaibaman, grabbing him around the waist and curving upwards before throwing him over his shoulder.

Kaibaman spun in the air, drew his grapple gun and fired at the top of a lamppost; the descent was smoother than before, the cord catching him gently, and he landed on the roof of a crashed car. He turned to look at Red, who clutched his leg. "Who are you really!"

"Stupid question. Reveal yourself and I may reveal myself to you. Maybe," he chuckled and wiped a trail of blood from his face with his free hand. "I'm heading off, catch me if you can." He turned and the wings pumped hard. Kaibaman watched him leave before pressing a hidden button on his helmet.

"I put a tracer on him; activate it and tell me where he's going."

"_South, but he's slowly banking South-West."_

"I'll follow him." He jumped down from the car roof and broke into a sprint, going back to where he'd hidden the Kaiba-Bike.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Red landed with a stumble and grit his teeth. He'd underestimated Kaibaman, that much was for sure, but he could beat him! He would beat him! He limped to the door and fell down the first step, rolling all the way to the bottom; he was lucky no one lived on the top floor of Joey's building, but if they did and had seen him, he'd just kill them. As he rose back to his feet, he noticed a small piece of shrapnel sticking out of his arm, below his elbow, and pulled it out with a hiss.

"Human bodies are too fragile..." he muttered and carefully made his way back to the apartment. When he reached the door, he found it ajar. Frowning, he slowly drew a Wingarang and nudged the door open.

"Welcome home, blondie!" Keith greeted from the kitchen counter. Hunter stood next to him and four other man were dotted around the small space; Red slowly stepped inside, eyes fixed to Keith.

"Oh, you're Bandit Keith." Red smiled as his mind whirled through several ways to kill him. "What can I do for you?"

"You can die!" Keith snapped his fingers. "Get him, boys!"

Two rushed at Red from either side; the wings snapped out, hitting them both hard in the chest and snapping their heads back, and Red twisted to slash the neck of the thug coming up behind him. A thug by the bedroom came at him and swung his foot high; Red ducked, shoved a sphere into his hands and kicked him into the bedroom. Rex and Weevil darted out of the room and into the hallway, a ball of fire close behind them; the building shook with the explosion and Red levelled his eyes on Keith.

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Keith's neck and he slowly stood. "Didn't think you had it in you, kid."

Red pushed the tip of the helmet up and let it fall backwards to the floor. "I think you have me confused with someone else, Joey perhaps?"

Keith and Hunter both drew their guns. "Yeah? Who the hell are you!" the Leader demanded.

"I call myself Red and I inhabit this body." He threw the Wingarang to one side of the room with a flick of his wrist and it curled back to knock the weapons from their hands. "Killing you wouldn't be worth my time, Keith, this is your only warning: stay out of my way."

Slow clapping caused Red to turn to the door where Bakura stood with a huge grin. "Well done, Red, couldn't have done it better myself." He took a step inside while Hunter and Keith made a break for the door. Red let them go. "I could use someone like you. How does ruling the world together sound?"

"Boring," he replied flatly. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Keith, Bakura, stay out of my way. You'll live longer."

"Is that so?" Bakura laughed and dark shadows began to fill the room. "I may not have my Millennium Ring, but I still control the darkness. Last chance to change your mind before you lose it to the shadows!"

Red's eyes began to glow softly and Bakura felt an invisible force press around him, slowly closing in tighter and tighter. "Last chance, Bakura. Say you'll leave and you won't die here."

Bakura tried to strangle Red's body with the shadows, but the other being merely shrugged them away. "What-What are you?" he chocked.

"I was once known as the Blade of Chaos, made by powers greater than the Shadow Realm."

Bakura used his powers to push back against the force around him and was thrown out into the hall; the Realm disappeared and the Thief slumped against the wall, he had underestimated him. Malik knelt beside him. "Alright, you win...for now." He allowed Malik to help him to his feet and they retreated.

Red stumbled back towards the counter, missing a stool and falling to the floor. It had been many centuries since he'd used his powers like that and his mind was weak from days of partying and battle. He closed his eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Joey suddenly found himself in control of his body and rose unsteadily to his feet; taking in the dead bodies and following the smell of burning to his room. He quickly grabbed his fire extinguisher and doused the flames on his bed and carpet; he dropped it when a realised what was covering his walls and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He didn't bring up much and slowly removed the suit, catching his real reflection in the mirror.

"Is he gone? No, just exhausted..." He wrapped a bandage around his leg and arm, and taped the scratch on his temple before pulling a pair of dirty jeans, a shirt and jacket from his hamper.

The door buzzed. Joey sighed and limped over, pressing the button. "What?"

"Are you alright, man?" Tristan asked hurriedly. "I've been told there was an explosion in your building!"

"I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine, where the hell have you been! Let me in."

Joey rested his head against the doorframe. "Yeah...alright." He pressed the button for the door and slowly made his way to the roof.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Tristan took the stairs two at a time and skidded to a stop at Joey's door, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. "Joey?" He stepped further inside, studying the faces of the dead men, and almost threw up at the sight in the bedroom. "JOEY!" He ran back into the hallways and heard a faint clang of the fire door leading to the roof.

He raced up the stairs and burst through the door, seeing the blonde dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt and his old tatty blue jacket, standing on the ledge of the building.

"NO! Joey, don't!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

ToraTheShadowFoxDemon: The boy is an amazing thing! It can go through so much trauma and still recover; in fact, I read the other day that a man in China was stabbed in the head with a sword, and he lived. Amazing huh?

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 10

"Are you sure?" Kaibaman asked the air as he made his way to the entrance of the building, noting the Police Vehicle out front.

"_I'm sure. Police have received a call about an explosion too, be careful, and...could you..."_

"Check on the Mutt? If it will make you happy." He noticed the main entrance door was wide open, held there by a brick, and made his way up the stairs.

"_Thanks, big Bro. It's number twelve."_

Kaibaman rolled his eyes and followed the numbers on the doors, finding Joey's wide open and a familiar smell reaching his nose. "Mokuba, I want you to look away, just for a minute," he ordered, even though deep down he knew his younger Brother wouldn't listen. He peered inside before stepping in, and his eyes fell to the helmet on the floor.

"_Is that...?"_

"Lord of the Red's helmet." His eyes scanned the room and found the pile of clothes and the mechanical wings on the floor of the bathroom. "Shit, he is him."

"_No...he can't be! Joey wouldn't!"_

"Calm down, there may be a reasonable explanation for this," he reasoned; even he thought it was strange for Joey to be doing this.

"_Tristan's calling for back-up...there's something going on up on the roof."_

Kaibaman sprinted out if the room and up the stairs; bursting through the door with the grace only a multibillionaire hero could have, and found Tristan a few feet away from Joey. The brunette turned to look at him, eyes growing wide, and Joey craned his neck to look over his shoulder – his eyes almost lifeless.

"Kaibaman?" Tristan's jaw slackened. "But...but,"

"Officer Taylor?" Kaibaman asked and Tristan nodded. "What seems to be the situation?"

"He's babbling about...Chaos and the colour red. His Sister and Father died recently, he's in shock."

"The Blade of Chaos, Tristan!" Joey yelled trying to keep his balance as the wind pushed him. The dark clouds were rolling in and the wind picked up strength. "You know what it was – what it is!"

"_Joey..." _Mokuba whispered in Kaibaman's ear.

"Let me try," he offered and calmly strolled past Tristan. "Wh-Joey, is it?"

The blonde nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I-I thought you were dead...I thought I'd killed you..."

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Why don't you come down before the wind picks up again?"

"No, I either die here or I die in prison!" he sobbed. "No one is going to believe me!"

"Believe what, Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"That I'm Red! That Red...he takes control of me! He killed everyone in my apartment! He...I..."

Silence fell over them and the first drop of rain tapped Joey on the shoulder. Kaibaman took another cautious step closer. "Joey, come down and talk to us; then we can decide how to help," he said softly and the rain fell on them in a torrent.

Joey slowly turned on the ledge and his eyes met Tristan's. "Do you know the first thing he did? He killed my Dad – he used my body and stabbed him to death! I killed him!"

Kaibaman's eyes grew wide and his mind threw him back to the time he pushed Gozaburo out of the window...or did he jump? He couldn't remember, but either way...he caused the man's death by taking over Kaiba Corp.

"Even if I go to prison...Red...he'll just take over me there and somehow escape!" Joey cried. "I have to do this! I have to die!"

"No, stop!" Kaibaman reached out to him. "No you don't; I'll help you."

"Why would you help me?" the blonde asked bitterly.

"Because...a long time ago...I killed my Father too..." He watched Joey's eyes widen. "I'll help you, then I'll contact your friends and they can help you too."

"But...what about..."

"We'll work it out." He held his hand out to the blonde. "Come down, please."

Joey stared at the gloved hand. Kaibaman had seemed sincere; his voice wavered when he admitted he'd killed his own Father; but what if it was all a lie? Were there any other options? At least _if_ he did go with Kaibaman, he could protect himself from Red.

He slowly reached out for the hand when a gust of wind trapped itself in Joey's jacket, pushing him backwards off the ledge; he heard Tristan call out to him and braced himself for the impact, but none came. He felt a strong grip on his arm and looked up; Kaibaman, half over the ledge himself, had him by the wrist.

"You're stronger than this," Kaibaman told him. "I won't let you end it here." He pulled hard and hauled them both back other the ledge, wrapping his arms around the blonde to cushion him.

"Joey!" Tristan ran to their side. "Joey, are you alright?"

Kaibaman rolled to the side and found Joey limp in his arms. "He fainted," Kaibaman said. "The excitement must have gotten to him." He scooped the blonde into his arms and looked to Tristan. "I'd like what ever is left of his suit, if you don't mind. I'll get it when I'm ready."

"It's evidence," Tristan sneered. "And if you didn't have my best friend in your arms I'd be arresting you!"

"I'll get it when I'm ready," he repeated and strolled to the other end of the building, dropping off the side. Tristan followed and watched the Kaiba-Mobile drive away.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Joey rolled over and slowly opened his eyes slightly. _Was it all just a horrible dream?_ He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You're finally awake."

Joey froze for a second and slowly turned his head to look back over his shoulder; behind him, sat crossed legged in a brown polished chair, was Kaibaman. The blonde pinched himself under the covers and slowly turned over again as he studied Domino's saviour; he sat with his back straight with his arms resting on the chair arms in a very relaxed but business like way.

"How do you feel?"

"A-A little groggy..." Joey sat up and winced in pain. "My whole body aches – damn him..."

Kaibaman laced his fingers and rested his chin on top of them. "Do you remember anything?"

"I...made a fool of myself." The blonde clenched his fists. "Trying to jump like that, it's the coward's way out – but...he planted seeds of doubt in me..."

"Red did?" Joey nodded. "When did he first appear?"

"After my Sister's funeral. I've been so alone and he took advantage of that." He looked to Kaibaman, trying to meet his eyes. "I'm surprised you believe me..."

He frowned slightly. He knew Joey did things without thinking sometimes, and had a bit of an anger problem, but he wasn't stupid enough to be a villain. "Joey, since I know your secret it's only fair you know mine – since you'll be staying here."

Joey shook his head. "No, I'll leave. I'll be alright..."

Kaibaman grunted and pulled his helmet off. Joey instantly squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. "Look at me, Mutt."

Honey eyes snapped open and his head whipped back. "Kaiba?" His jaw slackened. "Y-You're...You..." Guilt washed over his face. "I did that to...you?"

Seto smirked. "Occupational hazard."

"Don't smirk about it, you rich jerk! I almost killed you!"

"Red almost killed me," Seto corrected and Joey snorted.

"Now I really am surprised you believe me; what happened to 'There's no such thing as magic – it's all smoke and mirrors'," he mimicked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Then explain it to me. What is the Blade of Chaos?"

His shoulders slumped. "It all started when I won these tickets..." he slowly explained the events in the world of Capsule Monsters and how he'd been infected when he fused with Red Eyes. "He said that even though Yugi destroyed it, there had been a small part of him inside of me; he feeds of my despair and...well..."

"I see..." Seto's brow furrowed as he processed the details, pulling off his hood and running a hand through his hair. Joey stared. "What?"

"You grew your hair out..." The corner of his mouth twitched. "It's...hard to take you seriously with that much hair," he sniggered. Ice blue eyes set on him and he raised hands in surrender. "Kidding. I have one question for you – actually two..."

"Make it fast."

"What possessed you to become Kaibaman and...how did you figure out I was Red?"

Seto snorted. "I placed a tracer on Red during our last fight and followed him; you left everything lying around your apartment, I only went there because Mokuba asked me to check on you. As for becoming Kaibaman...it just happened." He rose to his feet and strode towards the door. "Get some rest."

"Wait! One more!" Seto looked back over his shoulder at Joey. "Did...did you really kill your old man?"

"I'll be back later to check on you," he replied flatly and closed the door softly behind him.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Is he alright?" Mokuba whispered. "He's been out a whole day..."

"He says he feels sore and it'll be a shock to know I'm Kaibaman; give him a while." He strolled past his younger Brother. "I'm going to change...unless something needs my attention?"

Mokuba grinned. "Nope, word is out that Kaibaman is back and the rats have gone into hiding."

Seto smirked. "That's good. I'll be downstairs then, call me if you need me."

"Will do, big Brother." The younger Kaiba watched him leave and set his eyes on the closed bedroom door. "We'll take good care of you, Joey. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

30 reviews! My, my you all treat me so good; I don't think I've ever had this many, even with my own fiction :O Thanks guys :)

Oh yeah, I do not own anything by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 11

Seto came of out the lair some hours later with Red's mechanical wings hanging on one shoulder and an explosive sphere in his hand; he marched towards Joey's room and opened the door without knocking – finding the bed empty.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?" He heard the blonde sing from the bathroom.

"Mutt?"

Joey sighed. "In the bath. What have I told you about calling me a dog, Moneybags?"

Seto dropped the wings by the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Joey lounged in the huge tub with one bandaged leg and arm dangling over the side; the room was filled with steam and a small towel covered the mirror on the wall. Seto's brow rose at that, but ignored it for now; he set the sphere on a shelf next to the bath and Joey carefully picked it up.

"How did you – or he – make that?"

"I made pipe bombs in Middle School when I ran with Hirotani; plus I have Wi-Fi in my building and I bring my work home with me, he had plenty of opportunities to use the internet." The blonde shrugged. "How'd you get this?"

Seto smirked. "I have my ways. What about the wings?"

Joey rolled the sphere from one hand to the other and stared at the tiled wall across from him. "They were a silly idea from College; didn't think they'd work." He studied the sphere again and smirked. "I know where he got the idea from; I once cut a tennis ball in half, filled it with some stuff and taped it back together with a fuse," he chuckled and placed it back on the shelf. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Why is the mirror covered?"

Joey's gaze drifted to it for a moment, eyes glazing over with fear. "It's how I see him, and he sees me; I..." He bit his lip. "I'm afraid if I look in the mirror I'll see him again..." He shook his head. "Did you mean it when you said you'd help me?"

"You're still here aren't you?" Seto knelt down and inspected the bandage on the blonde's arm. "You should clean those." He stood again and pulled a first aid box from under the sink; he watched Joey rip the bandages off and dip his wounded limbs into the water with a hiss, but soon settled and hummed.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you'll be there holding my hand?" Joey sang softly and Seto listened as he pretended to look through the first aid kit. "I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might. Kryptonite."

"Fitting," the brunette muttered.

"I thought so too. It's by 3 Doors Down, by the way – in case you like it," Joey agreed and began to wash himself. After a while, he looked to Seto and held out his hand. "Help me out, please?" Seto's brow rose at him. "Believe me when I say that neither of us wants you to see my John Thomas, but I don't think I can get out on my own – getting in was hard enough."

Seto grunted and grabbed the hand; with his free hand, he held the other arm and gently pulled Joey up, keeping eye contact with him. The blonde did well until he stepped over the side of the tub and put weight on his wounded leg; he buckled, but Seto held him steady and eased him to a sitting position on the edge of the tub. "What would have done if I hadn't come in?"

Joey grinned. "Cracked my head open?"

Seto levelled his eyes on him and the grin faltered. "Cover yourself up," he said, handing him a towel. "I'll stitch your leg up."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Well," Bakura sighed as he dropped onto the crate in the old Mill. "That was enlightening."

"I told you it was different." Malik sat next to him. "What do we do now?"

"What we do is track down Kaibaman," Keith yelled as he barged inside with Hunter in tow. "We find him, we find Wheeler!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed at him. "And how do you plan to do that? And what do you mean 'find Wheeler'?"

"Didn't you see?" Keith grinned. "The idiot was gonna jump from the roof, but Kaibaman took off with him. We saw it all from the alley across the street."

"That explains the 'what'..." Bakura rubbed his temples. "Now try the 'how'?"

Keith rubbed his chin. "I say we get enough of us crooks together and lay a trap for him; once we have him we can torture him!"

The Thief rolled his tired eyes. "Shut up, you brainless dolt!"

"I don't hear you coming up with anything!" Keith snapped.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Keith and Hunter turned to the voice behind them, and Bakura rose to his feet cautiously with Malik.

Keith eyed the stranger, outfitted in a purple chest plate, with three overlapping triangles printed on it, fingerless gloves, knee length boots and cape, an eye mask and dark purple leggings. A brow rose. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger tossed his long, pink hair over his shoulder. "Odin," he answered in a thick accent.

"How can you help us?" Malik asked.

"Who says we want it?" Bakura snapped.

"Because," Odin began and calmly strolled further inside; glancing up at the Riddler, hanging like a loose fitting, with little interest. "I know the true identity of Kaibaman."

Four pair of eyes grew wide. "Impossible!" the Thief snapped again. "How could you know who he really is?"

"Anyone with half a brain could figure it out." Odin smirked. "However, you barely have a quarter of a brain cell between you."

"WHAT?" Keith shrieked. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that!" He lunged at the purple figure with a fist and Odin merely sidestepped him; Hunter was next, defending his Boss' honour, and came at him with both fists raised. Odin weaved around the expert jabs and cracked the former pugilist across the jaw with a retractable baton, he then punched Keith in the stomach as the former duellist tried to sneak up on him.

Bakura and Malik stared with interest. "Ok." Bakura smirked, crossing his arms. "I'll let that last comment slide and let you join us. What's your plan?"

"It's quite simple, I will track down and kill Kaibaman – you may take the credit – and Lord of the Red will come to you for his revenge. Then he is yours."

"That's no fun." Malik pouted. "I want to kill them both!"

Bakura nodded. "Try again."

"That's fine. Then allow my alter ego to conduct some research before formulating a more fitting plan; in the meantime, keep busy."

The pair looked to each other and shrugged. "Alright," replied Bakura. "You have a week."

Odin bowed. "That is all I need." He spun on his heel and left the old Mill, smirking to himself. "Soon, everything you hold close to you will belong to me, Herr Kaiba."


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, this has come later than expected - I'm so sorry! I've got a Manga club meeting to hold this weekend and I've been tweeting about sponsors and partners - and I've finally got a starting project...ugh. It shouldn't happen again. Oh yeah, riots don't help either, I was so busy watching the coverage I forgot to write xD

Thanks for all the lovely reviews :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 12

If the Kaiba's were any other family, Joey may have eaten them out of house and home by the time breakfast was over and they'd have to starve; luckily for the blonde, the kitchen was well stocked – more than enough for his appetite. He was on his twelfth pancake when Seto entered, brow rising at the huge stack of pancakes shared between his Brother and the unexpected houseguest.

"Morning, Bro." Mokuba grinned around a mouthful of breakfast. "Joey made breakfast – it's so good!"

"Can you eat all that?" he asked as he made himself a drink; white Tea, no sugar.

"No, but Joey can; he's always burnt through calories pretty quickly though."

"Morning," Joey greeted the brunette after he swallowed, remembering his manners. "Mokuba was telling me what you'll be doing today; sounds like you'll be busy."

"That's how it is when you run a business," Seto muttered loud enough for Joey to hear and was surprised to find the stack of pancakes gone when he turned around. _Mokuba wasn't kidding..._

"So Mokuba tells me. If it's all the same to you I'm going to beg for my job back; I won't tell Mark anything, promise."

"You're coming to the office with us," Seto snapped.

"Eh?" Joey dropped the apple he had picked up back into the fruit bowl. "Why?"

"If Red comes back then you can't disappear without me noticing," the CEO stated and marched out of the room.

Joey picked up the apple and watched him leave, tilting his head to the side and taking a bite out of the fruit.

"Do you have a thing for my Brother?"

Joey chocked on the piece he was eating and Mokuba handed him a glass of juice. "Are you trying to kill me?" the blonde gasped once his airways were clear.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were...Not that I mind or anything!"

"It's not something I broadcast around, y'know? The guys know and my Sister knew, that's about it," he sighed. "Hey, since when has your Brother not been so uptight about all the weird stuff?"

"You mean the stuff with you and Red?" Joey nodded. "Since the Pharaoh left. He'll deny it, but I know he's a bit more open minded about it now; I mean, he saw Atem duel with Yugi and leave so how can he not?"

"I knew it!" Joey threw his hands into the air and the now eaten apple landed in the bin behind him.

Mokuba chuckled. "Nice shot. Now let's see if we can find you something to wear to the office!"

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"We're so fucking screwed!" Rex shrieked. "We bailed and Keith will kill us this time for sure!"

"You think I don't know that? But it's not like we wanted to face that guy in the first place!" Weevil paced around their small living space. "We can't stay here either."

"That's it, Weevil – I'm done!" Rex leapt up from the couch. "We need help; we have to go to the Police!"

"And give up _everything_! They'll throw us in jail for working with Keith!"

"We were forced into this!" the Dino duellist argued. "If we co-operate and play our cards right then they might let us off!"

Weevil mulled it over for a moment, formulating as many excuses as possible in order to stay out of trouble; he eventually nodded and followed Rex out of the building.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"How am I supposed to explain this to anyone who sees me?" Joey asked as he followed behind Mokuba, who was following Seto, into the building. The blonde wore an old, dark blue shirt Seto had grown out of and never got around to throwing away, Mokuba's light blue tie and was allowed to wear his blue jeans since nothing else fitted.

"Just say it's a favour to me, after what happened, alright?" The younger Kaiba smiled. "As for where you're living...we can say you're living in the mansion as a 'live-in' assistant; it's uncommon but I think we can pull it off."

"Ok I get it; I'll be an errand boy."

"Pretty much; but if you do a great job, Seto might give you a real position."

"Doubtful," Seto snapped as he stepped into the elevator and the pair stood at either side of him. "Agenda?"

"We're testing the new Duel Disks in an hour then we have a video conference with the Chancellor of the Academy for their monthly update; you have a lunch meeting with the Board at eleven until half twelve and then another video conference with Pegasus at two." Mokuba recited from his head and Joey stared at him. "I think he wants to talk stocks and investments; it shouldn't take too long."

The elevator doors opened and Seto continued to march towards his office, walking past a neat polished desk with a young woman sat at it; she handed Mokuba message slips without looking up and he took them with a quick thanks. Joey stared at the office when he entered, eyes washing over the various gaming awards on the cream wall, the black leather couch with a small, glass table in front of it and Seto's gigantic desk by the windows, over looking the city. The blonde stared at the view in awe.

"Mutt."

Joey snapped to attention and watched Seto ease himself into the chair, trying to hide his pain; guilt washed over the other so he ignored the insult for now. "Yeah?"

The brunette handed him two folders. "Give this one to Laura, outside, and give the other to the HR Department; then go down to Marketing and ask for the Academy file. Be qui-" he paused and glanced down at Joey's leg. "Take your time."

Joey took them with a nod. "Won't be long." He made his way out, Mokuba giving him a thumbs up on the way, and stopped at the desk a few feet from the door. Laura looked to be a few years older than Joey, with dark hair – streaked red –, which was tied back into a loose bun. "Excuse me?"

Green eyes met Honey. "Yes?"

"Kai-er Mr. Kaiba wanted me to give you this." He handed the folder with a smile. "Which floor is HR and Marketing?"

Laura quickly scribbled on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to him. "Use this until you get your bearings." She smiled. "Could you do me a little favour while you're on Marketing?" Joey nodded. "My copier is broken; could you use theirs and make twelve of these for me?" She held up a single sheet and he smiled.

"No problem." He took it from her and headed to the elevator. "Thanks for this!" He looked down at her curly handwriting, which listed the floors and departments. He breezed through HR and ignored the dirty look he received from the aging woman at the main desk in Marketing; but struggled with the copier. There were so many buttons compared to the one at his old job, he didn't know where to start.

"Here." Someone stepped up behind him and started pushing buttons. "Page size, colour type, number of copies and print. Easy."

Joey turned his head to the smiling male – a good head taller than him – with a blush. "Thanks." He tried it himself and smiled when the machine jumped to life.

"No problem." He held out his hand. "Chris Hayden."

Joey shook it. "Joey Wheeler."

Chris brushed his dark brown hair from his dark blue eyes. "Haven't seen you around before; which department are you on?"

"Moneybags – I mean Mr. Money – er – Kaiba's office." Joey mentally slapped himself. "We don't really get along; it's just a favour for Mokuba..."

Chris chuckled. "Moneybags, that's a good one. Well, if you need a break from him, come down here and see me; don't mind Angie, I'm above her." He winked and handed Joey the copies.

Joey looked over his shoulder at her with a grin. "I'll win her over. Thanks again." He made sure he had everything as he made his way to the elevator and waited for it; sneaking a peak at the Academy file.

"Guten Tag, Herr Joseph."

"AAH!" Joey threw the papers into the air, startled, and began collecting them as they fluttered down. One fell into Siegfried's hand and Joey snatched it back. "Not for your eyes, Pinkie," he snapped and stepped inside, finding the floor for Kaiba's office already lit. "Kaiba's busy."

"Oh? Are you his new Secretary?"

"No." The blonde blushed. "His...Assistant...sort of..."

Siegfried smirked. "Ah, a 'Dog's Body'. Is Herr Kaiba taking pity on the strays now?"

Joey gripped the folder tight and clenched his teeth. "Don't compare me to a dog, Pinkie."

"Or you'll do what? Pee on my shoes? Gnaw at my ankles?"

Joey snapped. He caught Siegfried by surprise and pushed him against the wall by his neck. "Back. Off."

"What's going on here!" Seto snapped when the doors opened.

Joey leapt back, paling. "S-Sorry, Kaiba..."

Siegfried smoothed his suit out. "You should keep your guard dog on a shorter leash, Herr Kaiba."

The doors began to close; Seto held them open with one hand and pulled Joey out with the other. "What do you want, Schroeder?"

"An old friend can't drop by unannounced?" He took the CEO's darkening glare as a 'No.' "I came to talk business."

"Make an appointment. Stop harassing my employees." He turned to Joey. "Office."

Joey hurried ahead without a word, sliding the copies on Laura's desk along the way; Seto followed him, slamming the door once they were inside. "Kaiba, I'm sor-" Seto pushed him against the wall and placed his hands by either side of his head. Joey dropped the file.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...he just-"

"No. Are you _alright_?" Ice blue eyes met Honey. "Are you still you? Was that Red?"

Joey slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm sorry, he...I've got you calling me dog names, I don't need him doing it too." He rested his head back against the wall. "Yeah, it was me...I snapped..."

"What took you?"

"I had trouble with the copier. I won't take so long again."

Seto studied him, trying to find any little thing out of place with Joey – any sign of Red. He pushed off the wall, satisfied the blonde was still himself. "Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Told you it wouldn't take so long!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 13

Joey didn't learn much about the Academy, just that the ranks were Slifer, Ra and Obelisk – Slifer's being the lowest and Obelisk being the highest – and muttered 'typical' under his breath; and he learnt that no matter what the duelling skills the girls had, they were always Obelisk. He then imagined being a few years younger and attending the Academy with his friends – Tea would automatically outrank him! Because, if Seto had his way, Joey would be a Slifer.

Between the video conference and the lunch meeting, Joey explored the rest of the building and did some filing; he felt that no matter where he went in the building, he always sensed he was being watched or followed – which made peeing difficult whenever the time came.

"Stupid, rich bastard with his fancy suit that makes his butt look great," he muttered as he washed his hands. "Probably does have someone following me around...not that I blame him – wait, did I admit out loud that his butt was great?" he growled and checked his watch. "Worry later – meeting in two. I'm gonna be late!" He lightly jogged to the elevator, trying not to pop a stitch, and jabbed at the button until the doors opened; finding it to be full to the brim. He swore and took the stairs two or three at a time, managing four flights and stumbling into the boardroom.

"Are you ok, Joey?" Mokuba asked and the blonde nodded, checking his watch again.

"Thirty...seconds...to spare!" He raised his arms triumphantly and let them fall to his sides again. Mokuba chuckled and even Seto managed an amused smirk, which quickly fell to a frown.

"What happened to your leg?"

The blonde looked down at the small, red stain on his jeans. "Damn, I was trying to avoid doing that – I'm alright. Maybe I can pass it off as ink. It's almost dry already."

"Sit," Seto ordered, pointing to a seat across from Mokuba. Joey did as he was told and blue eyes darkened. "Don't move from this seat until I say so."

"Yessir," Joey gulped and looked to Mokuba for help; the younger boy smiled and winked.

At that moment, five aging men in black suits waltzed into the room, each one claiming a chair without a fuss or a word; they studied Joey intently and one, with greying brown hair, sneered.

"Do you have a problem with my new Assistant?" Seto asked with a dangerously calm tone.

"He's rather...unkempt, Mr. Kaiba, unlike your previous Assistants," he replied and Joey fingered his hair nervously as he bit his tongue; he didn't want to make a scene and cause Seto any trouble, not after all he'd done for the blonde so far.

Seto placed his elbows on the table, weaved his fingers together and leaned forward in his chair. "Joey is also reliable, hard working and amusing when provoked – unlike my previous Assistants." He smirked and Joey wondered if all that really was a compliment.

"He can also handle Seto." Mokuba grinned.

As if to prove his Brother's point, Seto's eyes shifted to the nervous blonde. "Dumb mutt."

Honey eyes narrowed, forgetting the five men in the room. "Rich bastard."

Five pairs of eyes widened. "I see." A man with a balding head nodded. "Down to business?"

Joey turned his head to stare out of the window, drowning out the talk of stocks, contracts and other business jargon he didn't understand; his interest was caught again when the sneering man mentioned body armour.

"Was there _really_ any reason to invest in such a thing?"

"I'm a powerful businessman with many enemies," Seto replied calmly, sitting back in the chair. "Some go to great lengths to harm myself, my Brother and even my personal guards; why should I _not _go to great expense to invest in the armour?"

The old man's mouth opened and closed like a fish. One of his colleagues answered for him. "Mr Kaiba, with all due respect, no one has tried to shoot you."

Blue eyes darkened. "Yet. In addition, I believe this will be a good investment to the Police Force; the criminals are getting nastier, don't you think? You've been through this with Mokuba; do we really need to cover it again?"

"I guess not..." the man cowered.

Seto checked his watch. "Then this meeting is over. Good day, Gentlemen." He watched the men leave and looked to Joey when his stomach growled.

"Sorry..."

Mokuba grinned. "I'll send Roland out for some lunch."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

When Joey stepped into his bedroom later that evening, he was surprised to find his post in a neat pile on the bedside table. He flicked through it, finding bills, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at a purple envelope; it didn't have a return address and no stamp. Inside held a single piece of card, no bigger than a business card, and in typed words read: **I know what you are**.

Joey stuffed it into the draw and slammed it shut. He had no idea who Red had faced at his apartment, but they must have known his real identity in order to turn up at his doorstep; he breathed deeply, calming his nerves, it was just whoever _they _were trying to spook him.

"Hey," Seto's voice startled him and he whirled around to look at the CEO in his doorway. "I'm heading out on patrol; stay in this room."

"I will." Their eyes locked and Joey noticed Seto's softened for a moment. "Be careful."

"I'll try," the CEO muttered and headed down the hallway.

Joey shook his head; he had seen different sides to Seto throughout the day. There had been 'Ruthless Businessman' while facing his executives and Pegasus (Joey kept out of the way for that conference); 'Calm Businessman' while seeing to clients and employees who hadn't made a mess of their work. The 'Kaiba' Joey had known for a long time when he was dealing with Siegfried and even 'Seto' when he'd shown some concern for the blonde.

As Joey mulled all of these personas over, Roland came and went with his dinner, and the blonde was mostly on is own with his thoughts; when he realised how late it was, he went into the bathroom to shower – coming out ten minutes later, he wiped the mirror and leapt back, honey eyes meeting tired blood red.

"Shit!"

"_Hope you didn't think I'd be gone for long, Joey."_ He managed a weak grin.

Joey shook and side stepped into the wall next to him, turning his back to it and slowly sliding down until he met the floor. "This isn't happening...Don't hurt them...God, please don't hurt him again..."

Red's laughter echoed in his mind. _Oh, I won't hurt him...much, _he chuckled, already feeding off Joey's fear. _Time for me to have some fun!_

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Why me?" Tristan sighed as he looked across the table at the two former duellists. Rex and Weevil had refused to speak to any other Officer and had to wait until Tristan got back from his shift; the tall brunette was tired and ached from sitting in his vehicle all day watching traffic go by.

"We...we trust you..." Rex admitted. "If we say what we're going to say to anyone else...they'll lock us up..."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"You know us," Weevil whispered. "I mean...we were bad...but not like this..."

Tristan's eyes shifted between the two and he sighed again. "Alright." He poised his pen over a note pad. "Shoot, from the beginning."

Rex shifted in his seat. "It started...about ten months ago; we'd been renting this small place together for some time but we were struggling to make ends meet; we weren't doing so great in the duelling contests anymore and the bills kept piling up..."

"One day," Weevil continued. "We were out on the streets arguing about the money and we bumped into Keith...He over heard us and asked if we wanted to make some real money and earn some great cards in the process..."

"We didn't know until after we agreed that Keith ran the Cocaine business from the warehouse district; by then it was too late to back out and we...we were dealing for him..." Rex finished.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Tristan almost snapped. "You idiots!"

"Keith would have killed us! We've only come now because he's joined up with Bakura and Malik to get back at Wheeler!" Weevil explained. "We ran after they went to confront him...or...that Red – they're one and the same – either way, Keith wanted to get back at Red for killing Kaibaman, he's always wanted to do it because then he'd be considered the most powerful criminal in Domino!"

Tristan's eyes narrowed in thought. "Did you guys deal to Joey's old man the night he was killed?"

They nodded. "But he was...his normal self when we left him," Rex added. "We don't stick around so...we don't know if anyone was after him or anything; if that's what you're asking."

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, I'll help you; but have to help me bring down Keith in return, got it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! This has to be my favourite chapter yet :D

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 14

Seto returned in the early hours of the morning; Mokuba had already gone to bed by his order and now the CEO strolled through the hallways in a casual shirt and jeans. His patrol had been quiet, the criminals had heard he was back and scurried under the rocks they'd come from – even Bakura and Mailk, which worried him.

_Check on the Mutt, go to bed, _he thought and ran a hand through his long hair. _I can't be bothered tying it back tonight..._ He reached Joey's room and slowly turned the handle, not wanting to disturb the blonde in case he was sleeping; as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the bed was undisturbed. Frowning, he flicked on the light and took a step inside.

"Mutt?" No answer. He took another step inside, then another.

"Hey, Moneybags." He turned, and the last thing he saw was Joey, with a serving tray, before everything went dark.

He woke some time later to jaunty whistling and a throbbing head; he forced his eyes open and found Joey pushing a full-length mirror, covered with a sheet, to the right side of the bed next to the window. He tried to sit up, but found himself tied to the bedposts. "You better start explaining, Wheeler!" The blonde ignored him. "Wheeler!"

"Try again, Rich Boy." The blonde turned to look at him and blue eyes widened.

"Red!" Seto struggled in his bindings. "Where's Mokuba? Did you hurt him?"

"He'll have a lump, I've got a better way of making him suffer; but for now..." He pulled the sheet from the mirror. "Say hi, Joey."

All Seto saw was his own reflection, but, surrounded by black smoke and clouds, Joey stared at the brunette. _Don't...Red, please..._

"'Please', geez blondie, grow a backbone. Y'know, you've gotten really soft since meeting that shrimp – you know that?" Red stepped in front of the mirror. "Remember the days when you used to settle things with your fists? Remember how feared you were, Joey?"

"_I left that behind me! What does my past have to do with now!"_

"The past makes the future, time moves forward from the past – often repeating parts of history," he replied, strolling over to the bed and straddling Seto's waist. "People – sometimes – learn from the past; what you're going to learn here is that if you weren't such a weakling, if you hadn't turned yourself into one, you'd be able to defeat me and save the man you love."

Honey and blue eyes grew wide. Red looked down at Seto. "Didn't know, huh? The idiot is gay and has the hots for _you_." He drew a kitchen knife from behind his back with a tight smile, tapping Seto's cheek with the flat side. "It's one of the reasons he wanted to work at Kaiba Corp. right, Joey?" He looked to the mirror and Seto followed his gaze, not seeing Joey pounding his fists against the glass.

"_Stop it! He has nothing to do with anything! Why are you doing this!"_

"To make you suffer; I feed on it, or did you forget that already? The more you suffer, the stronger I become. Simple."

"You're insane," Seto sneered and Red turned his attention back to him.

"Yeah, I am." He brought the blade to the collar of the CEO's shirt and cut it in two, leaving a thin bloodline down Seto's chest. "My, my, these aren't all battle scars," he observed as he pushed the material aside and tilted his head in thought. "Ah, the adopted Father, right? Worked you like a dog – wait, Joey's the dog, you were meant to be a puppet." He smirked.

"I was nobody's puppet!" Seto growled.

Red rolled his eyes and studied each scar. "Einie, meanie, minie..." He pressed the tip of the blade into a scar on his ribs; Seto hissed through the pain. "Mo. Which one next? How about...the shoulder!" The rammed the blade in and the CEO let out a cry.

_NO! Stop it!_

"Make me, Joey!" Red pulled the blade out and licked the blood off slowly. He gaze shifted to the crying form in the mirror. "Pathetic..." He slashed Seto's chest randomly and Joey fell to his knees.

_STOP!_

"Ah, isn't that wound from me?" Red poked the red line on Seto's stomach. "Let's re-open it!" He pushed the tip into one end and slowly cut open the healing wound; Seto's cries echoed around the room and he pulled helplessly at the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

Joey wept as he begged Red to stop and helpless patted the glass as the darkness slowly began to envelop him; it reminded him of the time he had been under Malik's control, trapped in the darkness and unable to stop himself from destroying his best friend in a duel. Yugi had helped him break the mind control, he'd also helped him when Red had taken his body in the Capsule World – but where was he now, when he needed him the most?

"Wheeler!" Seto cried. "Y-You're stronger than this!"

_Am I though?_

Red laughed. "That's it, Joey, doubt yourself!" He looked to the mirror. "Hey, keep your eyes on us, ok? Because I'm going to finish this, get the kid and make him watch his Brother die!" he laughed. "Then I'll make you watch as I kill the kid!" He gripped the handle of the knife with both hands and raised his arms high.

_NO!_

Seto watched the blade come down and stop inches above his chest; his gaze moved up and he eyes grew wide. The blonde's right eye was honey coloured while the left was still red. "Joey?"

"S-Sort of..." The right arm fought for strength over the left.

"You can't stop me, Joey!"

"I stopped you before!"

Red chuckled. "Yeah, but Yugi's not here to finish the job for you!" Arms rose again and Seto braced for the worst, only to find the binding on his left wrist slack; he opened his eyes and found his reflection in struggling honey eyes.

"R-Run..."

Honey became red. "DIE!"

Seto rolled to one side as the blade came down again and elbowed Red in the temple; he rolled off the bed and the CEO quickly untied himself as Joey continued with his inner struggle, the knife soon turning on himself. Seto wasn't sure who was trying to force the blade into their own chest, but he leapt to wrestle the blade away from them.

"Kill me!"

Seto froze. He hand Joey's arms pinned under his long legs and found himself looking into pleading honey pools. "What?"

Tears fell down the blonde's face. "Do it...If I die, then he's dead too – he can't hurt anyone again!"

In a short bout of blind rage, Seto slammed the blade into the floor, inches from the blonde's head. "I will do _no_ such thing! You've just proven you can fight him and you _will_ continue to fight him!"

"I don't know if I can..."

Seto placed his hands on Joey's face, forcing their eyes to meet; his hair falling around them like a curtain. "I'll help you."

"Why?"

The CEO frowned. "I can't do something nice for a change?"

Joey nodded. "I think he's gone...for now..."

Seto sighed and rolled off the blonde, clutching his stomach. "Go to the phone and press the red button; Roland will come."

Joey did as he was told and unsteadily retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom, along with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and began cleaning the wounds. "Are you still with me?" Seto grunted in reply. "Rich bastard...Do you think duelling has made me weak?"

"Hard to say, I didn't know you back then. This is hard for me to admit but...you're one of the strongest people I've known." He opened his eyes. "Do you think it's made you weak?"

Joey sat back to think. He had faced tougher, and scarier, things duelling than he had when he was in Hirotani's gang; his mind had been controlled, he'd taken on the full force of an Egyptian God – and died for a moment – and had his soul taken to be fed by the Great Leviathan; not to mention all the other weird things in-between. By all accounts, he should be dead – or at least in a mental institution. "No...it hasn't." He watched the CEO close his eyes again and heard Roland calling for them down the hallway. "Hey...do you think I'm a good duellist?"

"Don't push it."


	15. Chapter 15

Tora: HEY! Where have you been? I'm not mad, you make up for it with lovely reviews :)

Thanks to everyone else too. Reviews feed the passion in my soul.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 15

Mokuba woke with a headache and found himself slumped awkwardly on the bed; he didn't remember anything after leaving the Kaiba Lair and gingerly rubbed the lump on the back of his head. "Well...at least I woke up on time. I wonder if Seto got back ok..." He quickly washed and pulled on a clean suit before making his way to his Brother's room, finding Joey stood outside of the door, looking down at the carpet. "Joey?"

The blonde looked up and guilt washed over his eyes. "How's your head, kid?"

Mokuba shot him a confused look. "It's not bad...but how did...Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry..."

"Is...Seto alright?"

Long fingers ran through the blonde locks and lightly pulled at them. "Red opened some old wounds...and made some fresh ones...Roland said he'll be fine though."

Mokuba placed a hand on his arm. "Don't beat yourself up about it; Seto knew what he was getting us into when he decided to take you in."

"I'm trying not to, but this happened because I can't control him...then I end up feeling bad and making him stronger. I can't win." He looked to the younger boy. "Maybe it would be better if he'd left me on the roof – I don't want either of you hurt."

He beamed. "I trust you Joey."

The blonde sighed. "I wish you wouldn't."

"I know what will cheer you up!" Mokuba threw his arms into the air. "BREAKFAST!" With that in mind, the young Kaiba set off to the kitchen. Joey smiled.

"Cute kid." Next to him, the door opened and Seto poked his head out. "Everything ok in there?"

"I'll be a few more minutes; go get breakfast."

Joey tilted his head to the side. "Do you need a hand?" he asked, noting the brunette was only half dressed. Seto grunted and stepped back inside, leaving the door open – so Joey took it as an invitation; he watched him slip into his shirt without any trouble, but visibly tensed in pain when it came to the tie. "Here," Joey offered, not meeting his eye as he worked the material through his fingers.

"He feeds off despair, right?" Joey nodded. "What would make you happy?"

Joey looked up, confused. "Right now?" Seto nodded and the blonde thought for a minute. "You'll say no."

"Try me."

"I'd...like to see Tristan today; it's his day off so..." Honey eyes dropped and he finished the tie. "Done." He spun on his heel to leave, but the CEO gripped his arm. The blonde forced himself to turn around again with the brunette still holding him tight.

"Call him from the Limo, there's a place around the corner from the company where you can meet."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "And tell him what? How do I explain living here without revealing your secret life to him?"

Seto released the arm and brushed a stray hair from Joey's eyes. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he said and brushed past the other boy. Joey watched him leave, dumbfounded; his long time nemesis was being _nice_ to him...more than he had to anyway. "We're going to be late!" He heard Seto call and quickly left the room to catch up.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Dude, I'll explain when I meet you!" Joey sighed and scratched the bridge of his nose; he'd been arguing with Tristan about meeting up, the taller boy wanted to know everything immediately. "Around the corner from Kaiba Corp. ok? Dragon's Den Coffee Shop, at noo-no! I'll explain at noon! Bye!" He disconnected the call and sighed again, handing Seto his phone. "If he wasn't my best friend I'd..." he trailed off.

Seto seemingly took the phone without looking up from his laptop, but he had been watching the blonde from the corner of his eye during the entire conversation with some amusement; watching the various expressions the other boy made.

**...you'd be able to defeat me and save the man you love.**

Red's words echoed in Seto's mind and he glared at the laptop. Was it true; did the blonde harbour feelings for him, or was it a lie to confuse him, resulting in him rejecting Joey – therefore making the alter ego stronger? He glanced at the blonde again, watching him play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Mokuba to see who was doing the coffee run. Joey lost.

Seto shook his head and felt the Limo slow as they approached Kaiba Corp. He shut down his laptop and swung the door open once the vehicle had stopped; as he got out, his eyes set on a familiar purple suit stood on the steps leading to the building.

"What do you want, Schroeder? I told you to make an appointment."

"And I did, Herr Kaiba. Nine AM sharp." Siegfried's eyes shifted from the tall CEO to the blonde now stood at his side. "Ah, still training the dog, I see."

"Come here and say that to my face, Pinkie!" Joey growled.

"Don't you have a training collar for him, the one that controls the barking?" he asked, ignoring Joey's remark.

"Why I oughta!"

"Joey," Seto said softly, causing the blonde to look at him. "Green Tea today. Go with him, Mokuba."

"Yes, big Brother." He grabbed Joey by the wrist, sensing a storm brewing within Seto, and pulled the blonde after him.

The CEO strode up the steps, only glancing at Siegfried as he passed, but still noticed that he was watching Joey disappear down the street. "Stop harassing my employee," he warned again and the rival CEO followed him. Once in the office, Seto leaned back against his desk, not wanting to show his rival that he was in physical pain by trying to sit, and set his icy glare to full strength.

"There's no need for that, Herr Kaiba," Siegfried assured. "I just want to talk business."

"Make it fast; I have a company to run."

Siegfried was straight to the point. "I want to buy Duel Academy from you – name your price."

Seto smirked. "You came all the way here for nothing; my Academy isn't for sale. Besides, what would you want with it?"

"I have a new card idea and I need a place to test it," he stated. "Where better than an Academy specifically for duellists?"

"My answer is still no," Seto stated firmly. The Academy was one of his accomplishments, the metaphorical two-fingered salute to his adopted Father who had said that card games were pointless – he wasn't about to give it up so easily.

Siegfried remained calm and simply strolled towards the window, looking down at the world below; Seto followed his gaze and saw Joey and Mokuba returning. "I'm trying to be a fair man, Herr Kaiba. Do not force me to play another hand."

"If you try to hurt either of them-"

"Either of them? Do we have a soft spot for Herr Joseph?" Siegfried smirked, seeing the confusion flicker across the icy pools for a brief moment. "I will allow a few days for you to reconsider my offer, Herr Kaiba; until then, Auf Wiedersehen." He bowed graciously, bringing one arm across his body where Seto caught a flash of a tattoo on his wrist, and left.

The CEO eased himself into his chair and tried to get comfortable for a long day of work, only to have Red's words run through his mind again. "He's gay, so what?" he muttered. What other people did with their lives was of no concern to him unless it would directly affect his company; and – not to blow his own horn – he had a large Homosexual fan base anyway, just as large as the Heterosexual one. "So why does his words bother me?"

"_Because you've never truly explored your sexuality." _An apparition of his own alter ego appeared, leaning against the wall by the door. _"You're also worried about rejecting him and breaking him, allowing for Red to take full and permanent control_._"_ He smirked.

Seto placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers, leaning forward and ignoring the pain in his stomach. "That wouldn't happen."

"_Because you like him?"_

Seto slammed his fist on the desk. "Because he won't make a move!" He glared. "And there is _nothing_ I like about him!"

The apparition let out a Kaiba-like, mocking laugh. _"Then why so protective of him? Out of all the innocents you've saved – why do more for him?"_

Seto turned sideways and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "He has Red inside of him...and...he killed his Father – just like I did."

"_Plus, he's adorable, right? Especially the way he won't meet your eye when he's feeling guilty – like a little puppy."_ Seto grabbed his mug to throw at his alter ego, who simply waggled a finger at him. _"They're back, and we don't want to cause a scene, do we?"_

As the door opened, the figure vanished and the pair stepped inside; Joey's cheeks were red with anger and Mokuba looked flustered. "Sorry we took so long, big Bro, but Siegfried was taking shots at Joey...I had to hold him back – literally." He placed Seto's drink on the desk. "I don't know how Tristan ever managed!"

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, not meeting the CEO's eyes. "But I didn't hit him."

_Like a little puppy. _Seto thought then shook his head, remembering that was what his alter ego had said a few moments ago. "It's fine; but be careful around him." His gaze shifted from one to the other. "Both of you."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews and faves!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 16

Joey eased himself into the chair at Seto's desk, the stitching on his leg pulling at the skin, and he gently rubbed the sore spot; he found that the more he moved around the more painful it had gotten – especially after popping a stitch the day before. His gaze fixed the filing cabinet he'd just been in, double checking the filing he had done in his mind, mentally making sure it was all in the right place.

A noise startled him and he eyes snapped to the packet of painkillers on the desk. He stared at them and slowly looked to Seto; the CEO was still typing, Joey hadn't even heard him stop, and Mokuba was in another part of the building.

"Thanks," he muttered, and downed two pills with the water he had on the table.

"You're going to be late," Seto told him, without looking from the screen, and Joey nodded as he stood.

"See you in an hour." Not his usual lunch break, but Seto had given him the extra half hour to discuss things with Tristan; not that the blonde knew what to say to his best friend. He went through every possible excuse he could think of as he made his way to the coffee shop – he even thought about what Tristan would say if he had to tell him Seto was Kaibaman – and found the brunette getting off his old bike outside the shop.

"Hey!" Tristan gave him a huge smile and a pat on the back. "I'm glad you called, I was so worried about you, man."

"Yeah, I'm sorry..."

Tristan patted his back again. "Don't be! Let's go inside and we'll talk, lunch is on me." He led the blonde inside and watched as Joey nervously chose a table in the back corner; after ordering food and drinks, Tristan found Joey tearing the napkin into shreds. "This is serious, huh?" he asked as he sat. "Ok, buddy, when you're ready."

"Where to start?"

"Well...what happened when you woke up? Where were you?"

"I woke up in a bed...Kaiba-er-man was there," he rushed out, hoping his friend didn't notice the stumble in his words. "He told me I was safe and let me rest for a while."

Tristan threw his arm across the booth chair. "Do you know who he is?" Joey shook his head and the brunette made a face.

"Lay off him, Tristan, he took care of me," the blonde snapped and Tristan raised his hands in surrender. "He let me call someone, so I called Mokuba; he talked to his Brother and I'm staying at their place...I'm...also working for them..."

Tristan's brow furrowed. "How did you get to them?"

"Kaibaman dropped me off at a location he picked; I wore a blindfold so I don't know which direction we came from." He noted the frustrated sigh he received. "If I had called you, the cops would have been everywhere – he's not the bad guy here, the people in my apartment were!"

"Speaking of which...You need to explain all of that to me."

"I don't know what happened, ok? One minute I'm fighting off Red and the next I wake up and there are bodies in my living room." He bit his lip as the waitress set the orders down and waited until she was out of earshot.

"Plus one splattered all over your bedroom walls..."

Joey put his head in his hands with a groan. "Don't remind me..."

_A work of art._

"Shut up..."

"I didn't say anything," Tristan stated and the blonde looked up.

"Not you..." He reached for a spoon and caught his reflection in the back, seeing one warped red eye. "_Him_. Red."

Tristan brow rose. "Do I need to get you to the funny farm?"

Joey slammed the spoon down and met the brunette's eyes. "Surely you remember what happened in the Capsule World, when my body as taken over by Red-Eyes!"

"Yeah, cause of that sword."

"Right, the Blade of Chaos! There's still a part of that evil inside me and _he's _the one who tried to kill Kaibaman, and killed those guys in my place!"

"They were Keith's men," Tristan stated casually and took bite out of his sandwich.

Honey eyes widened. "What? Bandit Keith?"

"The one and the same; according to a source, Lord of the Red's pissed him off and Bakura helped him track Red down with Malik – which led to you, thinking you were him."

"Great...how much danger am I in?"

"My sources say Keith will still be looking for you; but if you're close to old Moneybags then he won't get near you, right?"

"I guess not..."

_Maybe I should have killed him when I had the chance._

"I told you to shut up," Joey sneered.

_Make me._

Joey hastily grabbed a fork and Tristan grabbed the blonde's wrist. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but watching you talk to yourself is weird enough. I don't know what you were going to do...but drop it."

Brown and honey locked, and for a long while, neither of them moved. "I've already told you, the Blade of Chaos – Yugi didn't destroy all of it...it's still inside me and it's created this evil alter ego who likes to kill," he explained slowly.

"That has got to be the most..." Tristan gripped him harder and ripped the fork from the blonde's grasp with his free hand. "Seriously?"

"After everything we've been through, you really don't believe this? What other explanation is there!"

"That you've gone completely mad! Your Sister, the only person in your life who you loved, died and you took it out on your drunk-ass Father!"

Joey bolted to his feet, pulling his wrist free. "No way would I do that, not to my old man! I thought you were my friend Tristan but...geez!" He stepped out of the booth and headed for the door.

"Where are you going!"

Joey was already halfway out of the door and turned back to look at his old friend. "To Kaiba Corp. at least they believe me!" He stormed out, leaving Tristan shocked. The blonde found a bench to sit on further down the street and ran his hands over his face. "God...after everything...Is this the line? Is this really too much?"

_Aw, poor Joey, all alone – not a friend in the world. _

Choosing to ignore that, Joey made his way back to the building and up to the office, only to find it empty.

_Not a friend in the world,_ Red chuckled. Suddenly, Joey found himself moving out of the office and to the elevator; he had control of his body, he was sure of it, but it still seemed to move on its own. He made his way to one of the toilets on the lower floors and stared at Red in the mirror. _"What?"_

"You need to stop this – you're not going to win again."

Red pouted for a moment, and then smirked. _"Is that what you think?"_

"It's what I believe!" Joey slammed his fist on the counter. "I am not alone in this – not now, not ever! Kaiba's helping me now and when Yugi gets back he'll help me too!"

"_Or, he could do exactly the same as your other so-called 'friend'. This is one step too far, Joey, I'm not Marik or Bakura, I'm much more powerful." _He lent forward with a knowing smile. _"And if Mr. Hero cares so much, where is he?"_

He felt a twinge of panic in his chest, but tried to hide it. "O-Out saving someone..."

"_In his condition? I bet he's looking for a way to get rid of you because you're a weak fag-"_ Joey punched the glass; the shards dug into his knuckles and fell into the sink. _Missed me._

He dropped to his knees and half gripped the sink basin, squeezing his eyes shut. "Leave me alone..."

"Joey?"

The blonde whipped his head up, honey eyes setting on the tall, slender frame in the doorway; brown hair falling into blue eyes. "K-Kaiba?"

"No." The figure stepped closer and Joey blinked; the darker hair and eyes coming into focus.

"Chris? Sorry...I..."

"Two days and he's already got you punching out mirrors, huh?" Chris smiled softly and knelt down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I just..." He sniffed and rubbed the leaking tears from his eyes. "Have something in my eye..."

"Not glass, I hope." The taller one gently moved the hand aside and grasped the blonde's chin to look. He smiled again. "Nope, nothing in those beautiful eyes."

Joey felt himself flush from head to toe. _I guess this is what it'd be like if Kaiba was nicer..._ he thought, still staring into blue orbs, and felt Chris capture his lips with his own. The blonde relaxed, running his free hand through the brown locks and pulling Chris closer in desperation.

_Enjoy it while you can, because I'm going to kill him!_

At that, Joey pushed Chris back and Red's chuckle echoed through his mind. "What's the matter?" Chris asked. Joey shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand..."

He smiled again, and brushed the hair from Joey's face. "Try me."

"Try leaving," a harsh voice bounced off the tiles and the pair froze. "Now, or you're fired."

Chris hung his head and slowly rose to his feet. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." He left, not daring to meet the CEO's gaze, and Seto stepped over to Joey.

"Kaiba, I-" Joey began, but Seto pulled him to his feet by the back of the shirt. "What the hell!"

"I take it he's back, or maybe things didn't go well with that idiot Tristan," he said in a demanding tone. Joey clenched his good fist.

"Both..."

Seto wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and forced him to stand in front of another mirror; Joey tried to struggle, but he didn't have the energy. "Is he there?"

Joey glanced and turned his head away. "Yeah..."

Seto grabbed his chin with the other hand and held his head in place. "Keep looking." Ice blue eyes darkened. "He can hear me, right? See me too?"

Joey swallowed. "Y-Yeah."

Seto brought his mouth close to Joey's ear, hand still tucked under the chin. The blonde froze. "Listen to me carefully," he whispered, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "While he's in my care we will not have a repeat of last night, do you hear? Either you piss off altogether, or co-operate with him, or I'll find some way to _kill _you; do you understand? The Mutt is mine."

Red's brow rose with amusement. _"Even after seeing you kiss the guy from Marketing, huh? Challenge accepted, Moneybags, because I ain't leaving."_

Joey swallowed again. "He said he's not leaving; I'm not even sure he can..."

Seto smirked. A new challenge with a worthy opponent. "We'll find a way."


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again! I've had writer's block, it's terrible...and I have an outline to plot for National Novel Writing Month next month D8

Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews and adds :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 17

Bakura lazed across the mattress he had been using as a bed and watched Malik stroll across the office of the Mill in just a pair of boxers. The Thief was bored of waiting for Odin, he wanted to go out and have some fun – cause some havoc and maybe even spill a little bit of blood; but Malik had talked him out of it and subdued the bloodlust with sex.

The Thief couldn't really remember why he had sought out the former Tomb Keeper after taking Ryou's body again – for good – but he knew he...enjoyed the company of the Egyptian. Occasionally, his lighter half would try to fight against him; but even the small part of his soul, which he'd left behind in case he did fail in defeating the Pharaoh, was too much for the weakling.

"I hate that mattress," Malik grumbled, rubbing his back. Bakura smirked.

"We could just do it against the wall next time."

The Egyptian looked back over his shoulder with a pout; his hip jutted out to the side and he placed a hand on it. "That's even worse!"

The Thief chuckled and rose from the mattress, moving over to the tanned boy like a Tiger on the prowl. "Now, Malik, you know you love it," he purred and gently brushed the sandy hair behind the smaller boy's ear, leaning in and nibbling on the lobe.

"No." Malik slowly pushed him back and took a cautious step away; Bakura followed and the Egyptian found his back pressed against the wall. The Thief took advantage of this, pressing his chest against the tanned blonde and crushing their lips together; the smaller wiggled in protest, but the added friction only spurred Bakura on. He grabbed the slender wrists of the other and pinned them above his head with one hand, while running the other down Malik's chest; the small boy gasped and Bakura thrust his tongue inside, exploring every inch of his mouth.

"When I find those Twerps!" Keith bellowed in the empty space below. Bakura ignored him and ground his hips into Malik with a growl. He vaguely heard footsteps on the stairs and the door opening with a bang. "UGH, more queers!"

Bakura bit Malik's lip harder than he intended and stepped back to look at Keith; Malik ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, checking for blood. "What, Keith? What the bloody hell do you want!"

"I can't find Rex or Weevil!" he growled. "If they've gone to the cops..."

"Forget those two, did you find Wheeler?"

"Not yet, but I've got the rest of my boys, and Hunter, looking for him; I'm not letting that purple prick have all the fun!" he laughed. "Are you two queer-mo's just going to butt-fuck the entire time I'm running around the city?"

Bakura grabbed Keith by the neck and squeezed, causing the taller male to drop to one knee. "You get me Wheeler; I'll take care of the rest." With that, Bakura shoved him out of the room and slammed the door; he turned to Malik with a grin. "Now, where were we?"

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Hey Kaiba." Joey looked to the brunette as he stopped outside of his room. "Do me a favour...Lock me in here, ok? I don't want a repeat of last night."

Seto studied him; the blonde held his head up but his eyes didn't meet the pools of blue, his shoulders slumped and he tightly clenched his fists. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just let me out in the morning, ok?" He stepped into his room and Seto's long legs followed; closing the door behind him. The blonde turned with a puzzled expression. "Kaiba?"

"There's more than one way to make sure you don't leave this room." He strode towards the blonde, grabbed him by the tie and crushed their lips together; the blonde tensed at first, but slowly eased into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tall brunette's neck. Seto pulled the tie from Joey's neck and quickly made work of the buttons while pushing him up against the cream wall.

"Seto..." he whispered huskily as the CEO moved the kissed to his neck. "Seto..."

_Click._

Seto blinked and found himself back in his office with Mokuba staring worriedly at him. "Are you ok, Seto? I called you twice," he asked while lowering his hand.

"Fine, Mokuba." He gently rubbed his eyelids and gazed around the room. "The Mutt?"

"In the lobby, we're ready to leave when you are."

"I'll be down in a minute." He watched his Brother leave and tilted back in the chair. He wasn't sure how or when he'd drifted off into that daydream, but he blamed his alter ego for it – for putting strange ideas about 'caring' for the blonde in his head. After Joey had left to meet Tristan, the apparition had appeared again, teasing him; telling him he went that extra mile for the blonde because of hidden feelings. Feelings he was never going to admit.

Angry, Seto had left the office to escape, only to have Kaibaman follow him. The brunette had tried to ignore the whispers of his Kaibaman shaped conscience while discussing with the technicians about the Duel Disks, and when he had returned to his office, Laura had told him she'd seen Joey head back downstairs; noting the floor the elevator had stopped on.

There, he found Joey kissing some guy on the floor of the toilets, glass everywhere. Kaibaman had pushed his buttons and the CEO aimed his anger at Red – setting an impossible challenge for himself.

With a sigh, he stood and made his way to the lobby; Mokuba stood by the doors while Joey perched on a small table and played with the bandage on his hand. "Stop it, Mutt!" Seto snapped and the blonde stood, mumbling an apology.

The Limo ride home was quiet after Mokuba, sensing the tension, tried to pull Joey into a game of Twenty Questions. At the mansion, they went their separate ways, Mokuba to the kitchen, Joey to the stairs and Seto to his office.

"Hey Kaiba..." Joey stopped on the stairs. "Do me a favour..."

Seto froze to the spot, flashes of his daydream appeared in front of his eyes. He swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. "What?"

"Could you...not fire Chris?" Seto felt something in his chest drop. "It wasn't his fault, I started it and I know Red said that stuff last night but..." He heard the blonde sigh. "It's not like...you'd ever be interested in me, right?"

Seto turned, finding Joey looking at the stairs rather than at him. "I'll do that if you do something for me." The blonde turned his head slightly and nodded. "You be that loud, annoying, stupid duellist again – be you." He turned again and marched to his office, leaving the blonde confused.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Tristan locked the door behind him and opened the door to the guest bedroom of his apartment; he flicked on the light switch and the bulb lit the room with a flicker of protest. The room had one large wall, which sat with the main bedroom, a medium one with a window, and a small one, which sat with the outside hallway. Across the largest wall was a collage of Kaibaman pictures from posters, news clippings and the internet; he had the articles from the news paper memorised and ordered by date, the latest one being the little adventure with Joey on the roof of his building. He sat in the middle of the room and stared at the photos.

"Kaibaman; a masked saviour with a Blue-Eyes fetish." He shook his head. "And also a Duel Monsters card." It wasn't the first time some weirdo had donned a strange looking suit in the shape of a Duel Monster and tried to save the city; the only difference between them and Kaibaman was that Kaibaman kept going – through all the injuries and danger, he persisted.

"At one point...I though you were Kaiba, with the Blue-Eyes thing and the long hair..." He muttered and lay back, putting his hands behind his head. "But it's not his style, and Joey never hinted at anything either..." The Police team he had been assigned to, long ago, had wracked their brains over it. The long hair could be a wig, the coat was a replica of Kaiba's Battle City trench coat, which any die-hard fan could replicate on his or her own; but the weaponry...the explosives.

He knew Joey made his own back in the day; was this guy just as skilled? Perhaps he was ex-Army or Marine – even Special Ops was possible.

In the end, the team had to drop the case; the Force were soon comfortable with someone else dealing with the crazed criminals.

"Joey..." His mind wandered back to lunch with the blonde, the way he'd spoken about Red – insisting he was to blame. Back in the day, he may have believed him; but now he had to think logically about things. Murderer's used all kinds of excuses and 'I was possessed' was one the crazier criminals used to get an insanity plea; but Joey had had a traumatic event happen to him. He'd been angry for days, swearing revenge on the cop who'd accidently shot Serenity while chasing a culprit; that alone, considering the circumstances of Joey's life, would be enough to send him mad and take it out on someone he hated.

His Father.

Joey visited his old man regularly so any fingerprint evidence was inconclusive; and with no real motive, Tristan couldn't do anything – he wasn't even sure he would. To him, the blonde had every right to do what he did; if Joey came out and said it to him, off the record, Tristan would raise his hands, say 'fair enough' and that would be that. The case was closed anyway, filed away under 'Death as a result of Drugs', not Death by Drugs.

He sat up again and spun, doing a one-eighty on the laminate floor and staring at the smallest wall. Over the past few weeks, the Police had been receiving untraceable letters from a person only known as Odin; he threatened the safety of the citizens and promised the death of Kaibaman. Their only clue was a marking: three overlapping triangles, linked in a way to look like more.

The triangles were known as Odin's Knot, as Tristan discovered on the internet, and were the symbol of the cities new foe; he also discovered that Odin was a Norse God and figured this Odin thought highly of himself since he was willing to call himself after a God.

He ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Fucking weirdos."


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back, baby!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 18

Seto noticed something...bouncier about the blonde the next morning; but after a late night patrol he had over slept and missed breakfast, so he assumed Joey had consumed something with a lot of sugar. At Kaiba Corp. Seto urged Joey and Mokuba ahead as he was stopped by an employee and let his mind wander while he stood in the elevator. He wondered when Siegfried would strike and what he would do to them, or the company directly; he also vaguely wondered about the new card he had mentioned, but shook his head and stepped out of the elevator; nodding to Laura as he passed.

When he opened the door, he found the room empty and his chair facing the window. He nudged the door closed with a soft click and the chair spun around; Joey sat there with a raised brow and a smirk, dramatically stroking an invisible cat in his arms.

"Good evening, Kaibaman," he said, stretching the word 'evening'. "I've been expecting you. Take a seat and we shall discuss your demise."

"You idiot," Seto sighed. "What if someone had been with me?"

"I was looking through the keyhole," Mokuba stated behind him, making him jump. He'd hidden behind the door and grinned when his Brother looked to him. "I knew no one was with you. I'm surprised you didn't notice me, you always did."

Seto massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I'm a little distracted," he admitted and motioned for Joey to get out of his chair with a wave of his hand. The blonde held it steady as the CEO took his place and rested his chin on the top.

"Is it Pinkie?"

"Yeah, what did he want yesterday?" Mokuba perched on the edge of the desk.

Seto rested his elbows on the chair arms and linked his fingers. "He wanted to buy Duel Academy...something about wanting to test a new card with the students."

"A card?" Mokuba rubbed his chin. "Sounds fishy. You told him no, right?"

Seto smirked. "Of course."

Joey peered around the side of the chair, meeting Seto's eye line. "Is the Academy worth a lot?"

"Yes and no." Seto began tapping away at the computer. "Sentimentally, yes it is; it's another way to prove my adopted Father wrong. Figuratively, no; while we built and fund it we don't see any cash flow back from it, it's more of an investment than a business," he explained, pulling up the spreadsheets to prove his point.

Joey stared at them and nodded, even though he didn't really get it. "So why would Ziggy want it?"

"An Academy, funded by Kaiba Corp. pumping out the best duellist the world has known." Mokuba grinned. "It looks good for the company. Those duellists go to the top events when they graduate and everyone knows they were a student of our Academy."

"Oh, I think I get it; he has a rival company, so to look better he wants to be recognised with the Academy, right?" He looked to Seto.

"Looks like there is a brain in there."

Joey pouted and leaned against the desk. "So what was the card?"

"Didn't ask, and I'm positive he wouldn't have told me anyway." He looked to the blonde out of the corner of his eye and noticed the small patch of blood on his leg. "How long have you been in those clothes?"

Joey looked down at himself. "A few days, they're all I've got." He looked to the brunette again as he reached into a draw and handed him a blank credit card. "What's this?"

"It's a company credit card. You can keep the smart-casual look, but get a few suits too; the place in the mall knows me well, tell them you work for me directly." He watched the blonde study it, watching the light bounce off the plastic. "Don't over do it."

Joey snapped back to attention. "Now?"

"I haven't got anything for you to do, now would be good."

"Oh...ok. Won't be long." He grinned and made his way out, whistling a tune as he did.

The Brothers watched him leave. Mokuba's gaze flickered between the closed door and his Brother; then he grinned. "What?" Seto asked.

"Oh nothing." He hopped off the desk and made his way to the door, opening it before speaking again. "I have a meeting with the Marketing team, but I didn't know you were into blondes." He whipped the door closed before Seto could reply.

The CEO slowly sat back and turned in his chair, looking down out of the window in time to see Joey leave the building; blonde hair bouncing with every step. He shook his head. His Brother was just teasing him – it wasn't everyday Seto Kaiba offered an employee the company credit card. He turned back to the computer as a black car with tinted windows halted at the sight of the blonde.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Keith paced the Mill, occasionally looking up at The Riddler as he groaned in pain; he wished Bakura would get rid of him already, instead of leaving him hanging there like an old, tacky Christmas decoration. In his pocket, his phone vibrated; he answered without looking at the caller ID and grinned at the news he'd received.

"Get him to the place; we'll be there shortly." He snapped the phone shut and looked up at the office. "Bakura! Hey, Bakura!"

"What!" The Thief yelled as he slammed the door open.

"They've found blondie."

The scowl on Bakura's face quickly turned into a maniacal grin.

-A Really Quick Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

_Someone is following us._

Joey turned his head casually, pretending to be looking at a passing car, and saw a burly man in a black suit a dozen paces behind him. "Maybe it's nothing..." he muttered and bumped into a solid object. He stumbled back and looked at another man in a black suit. "Sorry, my bad."

_Run, idiot!_

Joey felt a thick arm wrap around his neck and the man in front, with a shaven head, took a step closer; Joey threw his leg into the air and caught shaven head on his chin, then rammed his elbow into the man holding him, discovering it was the one following him. He bolted down the street, weaving in and out of the people, and turned down an alleyway leading to a back street behind a building. At the other end, another black suited thug stood in his way; he turned to go back but the previous two stood in his way.

"Who are you!" Joey demanded.

_The burly one there looks familiar..._Red mused. _He was with Keith_.

"Name's Hunter." He grinned. "Keith's been looking all over for you, blondie."

Joey raised his fists as shaven head stepped around Hunter, and the third thug slowly approached, cracking his knuckles; the blonde ducked under a punch from shaven head and buried his own fists into the man's ribs and kicked back at the thug coming up behind him. Thug grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall before ramming his elbow into the blonde's stomach and following with a punch to the face; Joey hit the ground and spat out blood, wiping it from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Kid's got some talent," Hunter chuckled and stepped between the two men. "Let's see how he handles a pro." He cracked his own knuckles and watched Joey get to his feet, looking like his old street thug self than an employee of Kaiba Corp. The pair weaved around each other's fists, Hunter occasionally blocked with his arms; and then, out of nowhere, shaven head kicked the back of Joey legs. The blonde stumbled and Hunter took the finishing blow, slamming his fist hard into Joey's cheek; he was out before he hit the ground.

The two thugs grabbed his arms and legs while Hunter called for a car; moments later, a black car with tinted windows appeared in the back street, they loaded Joey into the trunk and took off towards the warehouses.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Joey woke to a sense of déjà vu. He found himself in a warehouse, hanging by his arms from a chain and hook with tips of his trainers just brushing the ground; it was like waking up in Hirotani's old hideout again, except this time, men in black suits surrounded him.

"It's been a long time, blondie." Joey lifted his head to the voice and the thugs parted, letting Keith through to him. "A real long time. When you cheated me out of my rightful place at Duellist Kingdom, right?"

Joey tried to snarl a reply, but his tie was currently been used to gag him.

"I don't know what shit you were pulling the other day," Keith began and punched Joey hard in the stomach; the blonde let out a muffled howl and swung gently on the chain. "But you aren't so tough now, are ya?"

"It wasn't shit, Keith." Bakura stepped up beside him and roughly grabbed Joey's chin. "Red is quite real, isn't he?"

Joey managed to shake his head slightly, still breathing through the pain. Bakura smirked and snapped his fingers; two of the thugs literally ripped the shirt from Joey's body, leaving the sleeves dangling from his elbows by the cuffs. The blonde shivered at the sudden cold and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment; his body was already covered in scars from his gang days and beatings from his Father.

Bakura let out a low whistle. "Malik." He held his hand out and the Egyptian handed him a black leather whip with a gold cat on the handle. "Let's add some marks of our own." He cracked the whip across the pale chest and the blonde let out a cry, throwing his head back. "You want this to stop? Then let Red out, we have unfinished business!" Bakura brought the whip across the opposite way and Joey cried out again.

_Joey. JOEY! You heard him. Let me out and it will stop._

Joey shook his head; he didn't trust either of them. He didn't trust Bakura to stop and he didn't trust Red not to go on a spree again.

_You need me, blondie; I can get us out of this._

Joey felt Keith's foot in his stomach and swayed on the chain again. _I'll endure_, he thought. _Kaiba will come looking for me..._

_Is that what you believe? Well...you had better hope he comes quickly or neither of us will be around to see him save the day._


	19. Chapter 19

Back again! I'm late...I think...Sorry T.T

Thanks for the reviews; they made me laugh xD

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 19

"Isn't Joey back yet?" Mokuba asked and Seto snapped his head up from the screen. "It's almost eleven."

Seto's brow knitted together and began tapping at the computer again with a hurried pace. "Give me a second..."

Mokuba rounded the desk to watch his Brother. "He's probably had to have a suit specially made, like you do, and stopped off for an early lunch." He watched a map pop onto the screen with a blue blinking light. "What's that?"

"There's a tracking device in Joey's tie," Seto explained, zooming in. Mokuba stood straight with a confused look.

"When did you have time to plant a tracking device in Joey's tie? Wait...that's my old tie; what are you doing putting tracking devices in my ties!" he yelled, pulling at the one he was currently wearing. Seto's brow rose at him and Mokuba instantly calmed. "Yeah, ok, the kidnappings; but you could've told me..."

Seto stood, pulling his own tie from his body. "He's in the warehouse district." He pushed the light on the Blue-Eyes statue and the secret door slid open.

"Wait, you're going?" Mokuba followed him into the elevator. "Your injuries..."

"I'll be fine," the elder Kaiba assured. "Give me a ten minute head start and then inform the Police, ok?" he ordered as he marched to the wardrobe, discarding his suit along the way.

"Ok, big Brother..." Mokuba took his place at the computer. "Just be careful, it could be Red again."

"I know," Seto replied, heading to the Kaiba-Mobile. "I know."

-Spinning Kuriboh Scene Change!-

Joey had been tasered before, and he remembered it well. His muscles twitched involuntarily and his skin felt tingly in places; the only thing he couldn't feel were his arms, the blood had rushed from them a while ago. His head hung, saliva dripped from his chin and the red welts from the whip throbbed painfully; luckily, Bakura hadn't broken the skin. Yet.

"This is only going to get worse, blondie," Bakura taunted and grabbed a handful of gold hair to lift his head; his eyes were almost lifeless. "I'm going to cut you in to tiny pieces and scatter you across the city." He let go and Joey's head dropped.

_That__'__s __it, __kid, __I__'__m __taking __over __by __force!_ Red snarled and pushed Joey's conscious back with ease. He lifted his head and tugged at the bindings to get Bakura's attention.

"Well look who showed his face." The Thief smirked and Red let out a growl, eyes darkening. "Keith, take the gag out."

Keith would have protested, but after what happened in Joey's apartment he didn't want to look like a chicken; he made his way over with a confident strut and pulled the gag out with one hand. Red then clamped his teeth into the former duellist's index finger. "AH! He bit me!" he roared, slamming his fist into Red's temple.

The being shook off the pain. "I should have killed you when I had the chance – all of you!" he snarled and Bakura chuckled. "What do you want anyway, weakling?"

"Weakling?" Bakura feigned hurt. "You took me by surprise; I didn't realise you had those kinds of dark powers."

"Yeah?" Red smirked. "Your friend did though, didn't he?" He nodded to Malik, who stood near the back. "He knew all along, right?"

Malik bit his lip. He had done many bad things in his life; but _torture_? It was a step too far for him. Bakura loved it though – he fed off it. "Bakura...don't rile him!" he warned, sensing a dark power building within the blonde.

The Thief laughed and spun on his heel to face the Egyptian. "What can he do? His body is weakened!"

"But the mind is strong," Red chuckled.

"Oh shit..." Keith gasped and took a step away from the blonde. "This is insane!"

Bakura turned again, eyes growing wide at the black flame surrounding Red, growing larger with each passing second. The warehouse began to shake, Keith's men made a break for the door and shockwave blasted through the building; Malik had pulled Bakura down before the shockwave and Hunter had done the same for Keith. The Thief dared to look up once the building stopped vibrating; some of Keith's men had also dropped to the floor, but others stood motionless for a minute. Suddenly, the men jerked, coughed up a large amount of blood and collapsed to the floor. At that, the remaining men ran from the building.

"By the Gods..." Bakura gasped and turned his head to Red, whose body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as though he had just sprinted through a marathon.

"Still think...you...can de...feat...me?" he panted with a weak grin.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Kaibaman felt the ground shake under the wheels of the Kaiba-Mobile as he pulled up to the warehouse where Joey's signal was coming from. "Earthquake?" he wondered and leapt out; the vibrations had stopped as suddenly as they'd come and he ran towards the main doors of the building.

"What is this shit!" He heard Keith yell as he opened the doors, seeing Hunter pulling the Leader to his feet. "How the hell did he do that!"

"If you haven't noticed," Bakura began, leaping to his feet and leaving Malik to get up on his own. "He's not exactly human!"

"What! Of course blondie is human!"

"He may be – but Red ISN'T!"

"Er...Boss?" Hunter tapped Keith's arm.

"Bakura..." Malik tugged on his jacket.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison and their partners in crime pointed to the main door.

"What...took you?" Red asked and Kaibaman snorted, stepping over the pools of blood and bodies.

"Traffic," he replied flatly. His gaze shifted between the two pairs of criminals and flexed his fingers like a Cowboy ready to draw his weapon; with a flick of his wrist, the Wingarang spun through to air to Bakura and Malik, but the Thief knocked it off course with the whip. Keith ducked behind the helpless Red while Hunter drew his pistol and fired; Kaibaman raised his coattails with one hand while throwing another Wingarang with the other, it knocked the pistol from Hunter's hand, curved around and cut the rope holding Red up.

"Shit!" Keith cursed and bolted for the rear door, only to be trapped by an Adhesive Explosive. Hunter met the same fate but Malik and Bakura slipped out during the commotion.

"That hurt," Red hissed. He'd landed hard on his rear when the rope had cut and found his hands still tied together.

"You deserved it," Kaibaman stated and knelt down beside him. "Is Joey alright?"

"He's a stubborn idiot, but he's out cold." He slumped forward a little. "I could do with joining him..."

Kaibaman heard the sirens in the distance and rose to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Aww." Red raised his head with a pout. "Mr. Hero not going to carry me? You carried Joey."

Kaibaman shook his head and pulled Red to his feet, guiding him to the Kaiba-Mobile and easing him into the seat; as soon Red sunk into the leather, he passed out.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Red woke when he felt someone lifting him up; his eyes adjusted slowly but he could still make out the features of Seto Kaiba. "I'd give you a kiss, Mr. Hero, but I don't swing that way." Seto dumped him on a cold table and marched to his wardrobe; Red groaned. "You know, it's _his_ body you're hurting!" he called after him and slowly sat up, shaking the dizziness from his head.

"What happened in there?" Seto demanded, stalking out moments later. "What did you do?"

"I saved us both," he explained. "He wanted to be stubborn and wait for you, but I used my powers to take them out." He shook his head again. "I warned him we were being followed."

Seto stepped around the table, studying the welts criss-crossing over Joey's body, his eyes occasionally drifting to scars. "Makes a change; after what happened yesterday."

"Speaking of which." Red turned his head. "I'm not scared of your threat; I can't leave on my own and you won't be able to make me – he and I are stuck with each other."

Seto pulled him back by the tie still hanging around his neck. "Then you two better come to an agreement, or I'll spend the rest of your days researching a way to get rid of you!"

Red snorted. "Strong words from a man who called Joey a worthless, second rate duelling monkey – and a Mutt." He looked to Seto out of the corner of his eye. "Did what I say the other night stir some feelings within you?"

Seto's grip tightened on the tie. "No."

Red smirked, but let the subject drop. "How bad is it?"

Seto released the tie and studied the wounds again. "They'll bruise before they fade." He came back around the table and gently ran his fingers along the bruise on the stomach. "Which one kicked you?"

"Does it matter? Don't panic, Joey's used to a kick in the stomach and I feel fine." He shrugged and watched Seto's hand trace the wounds; with a small smirk, he tilted his head back and let out a moan. "Oh, Kaiba..." he groaned in Joey's voice, causing the brunette to jump back. Red levelled his head again and sniggered.

"Since when could you do that?" Seto snapped. He'd noticed that Red's tone was a little bit deeper compared to Joey's, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know the blonde.

Red thought about it for half a second. "Since just now." He grinned. "Lighten up, Moneybags."

Seto turned, trying to hide the red in his cheeks, and stormed to the elevator.

"Hey!" Red called after him. "Untie me!"

"I'm not untying you until Wheeler is back in control," Seto managed to get out as the doors closed.

"Well at least give me a shirt, it's freezing in here!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ze plot thickens...a lot faster, I have time to update \o/

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 20

Hunter had done it all before. The cuffs, his rights, sitting in the back of a car and then led to an interrogation room without a word; yes, Hunter had done it all before, so he could spot the first timers at a glance.

Keith was a first timer.

He yelled, kicked, cursed and even threatened. "Do you know who I am!" He braced his feet against the doorframe as two Officers tried to get him into the small room. "FUCK! This is all because of fucking Kaiba-!"

"Shut the hell up!" One of the Officers yelled, turning with his partner and dragging Keith in backwards.

"Some Boss..." Hunter muttered with a sigh and calmly strolled to his room.

Tristan, sat nearby, rolled his eyes at the commotion from his desk, only half-listening. "Same old Keith." He tapped away at his keyboard, finishing the report from Joey's near jump a few days ago. "But what does Moneybags have to do with-"

**Kaiba-er-man was there.**

"No..." Tristan stared at the screen. Joey had stumbled over the word Kaibaman, but he hadn't noticed it before because he was so concerned about the blonde. He shot to his feet, ready to go confront Joey and the CEO, and his shoulders slumped. "No...He was obviously trying to protect Kaiba...but...Crap!" He grabbed his jacket and ran from the building, yelling how he was right all along and received some strange looks from his colleagues.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Joey woke with a start, heart racing from a nightmare and sweat rolling down his face. He found himself on a cold table to one side of a dimly lit room; his whole body ached and his wounds throbbed in beat with his heart. Honey eyes studied the Kaiba-Mobile and Kaiba-Bike, the large computer and the walk in wardrobe.

He let out a relieved sigh. "He came..." He looked down at his hands, seeing them bound with rope, and began to chew at the knot with his teeth, growling like a dog chewing on a rubber bone. He was so occupied with his task he didn't notice a set of hidden doors open next to the walk in wardrobe and Seto Kaiba step out.

_Like __a __puppy,_he thought. "How do you feel?"

Joey almost leapt out of his skin. "Not bad." He spat out a thread of rope and grinned. Seto raised a brow, looking sceptical.

"You were tortured and Red had to take over."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes fell back to the bindings. "But, to be honest, I got worse from my Dad and Hirotani's gang, ok?"

The new knowledge caused Seto to frown. He marched up to the blonde and untied his hands, carefully eyeing the raw marks on his wrists after removing the remnants of his sleeves. "Let's go home; Mokuba has a meeting so he'll catch up later. I'll get you a shirt."

"Won't anyone notice that I've changed my shirt?" Joey called after the brunette.

"We've sent Laura home, and I've been known to change my shirt during the day," Seto replied, coming back with a light blue shirt. He helped the blonde into it and buttoned it up for him with a smirk; the sleeves fell past his knuckles and the hem halfway down his thighs.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Shut up."

"Never said a word." He pulled the tie from Joey's slender neck and retied it.

"No, but you have that smirk; that one where you think I look stupid." He pouted and then sighed. "Thanks for coming to get me..."

"I said I'd help you." Seto brushed his thumb across Joey's bruised cheek and lightly kissed his forehead. Realising what he'd done, he casually turned, acting as though it was nothing. "Let's go."

Joey frowned and grabbed the brunette's long ponytail. "Oh no you don't! What the hell was that just now?"

"What was what?" Seto questioned calmly, turning his head slightly to look back at him.

"You...you just..." Joey raised his free hand to his forehead with a small blush.

"Just?"

Joey released the hair and frowned again. "Fuck you!"

Seto smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Joey's face turned bright red, but he followed the brunette without another word. They took the elevator back up and strolled out of the office to the main building's elevator; it stopped briefly on Marketing and Chris stepped on, standing behind Seto and an arms length away from Joey.

'What happened to your face?' He mouthed.

'Fight.' Joey mouthed back with a shrug.

Chris glanced at Seto's back and nudged his head in the CEO's direction. Joey shook his head.

"If this about me, at least say it out loud," Seto demanded coldly.

"It's exactly that," Joey shot at him. "About you, not to you, Moneybags."

Chris' eyes grew wide while Joey just grinned. Seto managed an amused smirk. "Touché, Mutt."

"Don't call him a dog!" Chris snapped and the CEO's brow rose at him. "He's an employee, what gives you the right to insult him like that?"

"Because." Seto turned, towering over the man. "He's _mine_."

The doors opened to the lobby and Joey grabbed the CEO's arm, dragging him out. "Hey look, the lobby! Time to go, Kaiba. Nice seeing you, Chris!" He waved over his shoulder with his free hand without looking back; passing the dumbfounded employees without a second glance. Seto, on the other hand, silently promised them death if they ever spoke of it again.

Once in the Limo, Joey released Seto and sat across from him with a frown. Seto folded his arms and frowned back. "What?"

"I'm yours? What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," he stated cryptically. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; when Mokuba had brought the fact Joey had not returned to his attention, his heart began to pound in his chest – he'd only ever felt like that when Mokuba was kidnapped. Fear. He was scared for Joey's safety.

He..._liked_ the stupid blonde.

"Don't be all mysterious!" Joey slammed his fist against the partition separating him and the driver. "You rich bastard!"

"It means-" the brunette was cut off when the Limo came to a sudden halt. The partition lowered slightly and Roland peered through.

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba, but there seems to be a Police Vehicle blocking our way."

"A Police Vehicle?" Joey looked to Seto, who swung out of the car with his cold, CEO grace; Joey followed and studied the car. "Looks like Tristan's." He folded his arms on the Limo roof and rested his chin on them.

"Really? Well he's blocking the street to the mansion." Seto gestured and marched over. The driver's door opened and Tristan stepped out, hard, brown eyes set on the CEO. "You're in the way!" he snapped.

"I know. I want to talk to you. Now."

"Can't it wait Tristan?" Joey whined. "I really need to soak my body in boiling water..."

Tristan peered around Seto, eyes growing wide. "What the hell happened to you!"

Joey shrugged. "Had a run in with Bakura and Keith."

"AH-HA!" the brunette exclaimed, pointing at Seto. "You did have something to do with it!"

Seto's brow rose. "With what?"

"At the Warehouse District, Keith was caught and he claimed he was with Bakura and Malik! You were there! You slaughtered Keith's men!"

"Prove it," Seto challenged.

Tristan faltered for a second. "I...erm...I know." His eyes hardened again. "I know about your activities outside of work."

Seto rolled his eyes and adjusted the cufflinks on his shirt. "My business partners enjoy the odd strip club now and again; however, I believe that isn't illegal."

"WHAT! NOT THAT!" He seethed. "I know who you are, Kaiba. I knew it all along but I somehow convinced myself that it wasn't you...that you weren't a vigilante."

"You like strip clubs, Moneybags?" Joey asked, after seeing the muscles in Seto's back tighten slightly.

"Don't change the subject, Joey! I know you know too – you told me!"

Joey stuck his little finger in his ear. "Uh, when did I ever say that Kaiba likes to wear his underwear over his trousers and play Superman with a bed sheet cape?"

"When we met for lunch; you told me what happened after the incident on your roof and you stumbled," the brunette explained calmly. "I didn't notice at first because I was worried about you; but you told me that when you came to 'Kaiba-er-man was there'."

It was Joey's turn to stiffen. Seto sighed. "There's no point in denying it any longer. We'll talk about it in private, in the mansion." He turned on his heel and gestured to the blonde to get back into the Limo. "Move that piece of crap, Taylor."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry!" Joey put his head in his hands. "I didn't think he noticed. Crap!"

Seto pulled out his hair-tie. "It's fine."

"What do you mean it's fine!" Joey stared at him. "Tristan could have you locked up for this!"

"He can't. Other than speculation and our testament, which we can deny, he has no other proof."

"What if he's wearing a wire?"

Seto smirked. "Is he really that smart?"

Joey chuckled, feeling calmer knowing that Seto wasn't concerned – or even mad. "Good point."


	21. Chapter 21

Oh yeah! Another chapter!

This one is one of my personal faves because you get to actually meet Red! :D

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 21

Seto had always known that someone would eventually figure out who he was – he was pretty sure someone like Yugi knew from the beginning – and since Tristan was on the Police Force, he was also a possibility; however, he also noticed, from afar, that the shorter brunette lacked subtlety. He had some sort of recording device, Seto had seen him playing with it in his pocket; but it wasn't anything the CEO couldn't handle.

"Take a seat," Seto offered one of the dark brown, leather chairs. He and Joey took their place on the couch across from him and Seto pulled out a pen to play with, twirling it in his fingers and twisting the top.

Tristan grinned. "Don't do that, it looks incriminating."

Seto calmly placed the pen on the table between them. "Ok, so ask your questions."

"Alright." Tristan nodded but didn't actually know where to start. "I get the How, but I need the Why. Why did you become Kaibaman?"

"It began as a drawing for a new card; but when my products started going missing from the docks, I decided to investigate myself when your friends at the PD wouldn't. On the way home I saved a woman – it started from there."

"I see. Who else knows?"

"Mokuba, naturally, Joey and Roland." Seto crossed his legs at the knee. "What do you plan to do to them?"

Tristan smirked. "As much as I like Mokuba, he and Roland are accomplices; Joey's unstable due to the recent death of two family members. Your Dad was buried the other day, by the way."

"WHAT!" Joey screeched. "I'm not unstable!"

"Joe, all this talk of 'Red' clearly shows-"

"It shows fuck all! He's real and Kaiba can back me up on it!" He looked to the CEO. "Right?"

"Unless the Mutt wants me dead all of a sudden, then yes, Red is real."

Tristan shook his head. "No, you'll have to do better than that."

"RED!" Joey yelled, as though the former Blade of Chaos was somewhere else in the mansion and not sharing his body. Seto rubbed his ear to make the ringing stop. Joey stood and walked over to the mirror above the fireplace, only seeing his own reflection. "Damn, he must be out cold..."

"Joey..." Tristan sounded concerned.

The blonde dropped onto the couch again. "You know, back in the day you would have believed me..."

"I know; but psycho criminals throw crap like this at us all the time. Give me a break."

"No! You give _me_ a break. There is nothing wrong with me. _Nothing_!" He shook his head. "If I can get him to talk to you then I know you'll believe me." He thought for a moment and then closed his eyes. "Give me a minute, ok?"

Seto's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"He usually comes to me, but I'm going to see if I can go to him." He cracked an eye open to look at the brunette. "When he takes over...you..."

"I know, but was exhausted the last time we spoke so I don't think we need to worry."

Joey nodded and closed his eye again. After a moment, he found himself in the centre of a thick, black fog; he spun on the spot, trying to find his doppelganger in the darkness. _"__Red?__"_

"_Isn__'__t __there __a __saying?__"_ A deep, smooth voice echoed around the blonde. _"__Let __sleeping __demons __lie?__"_

"_Is that what you are?"_

A tall figure stepped out of the fog behind him, dressed in a long, black coat, trousers, and red waistcoat over a white shirt; his long, black hair fell over one red eye. He had a long jaw line and a smooth face, as pale as a china doll. _"__I __suppose __so.__"_

Joey whirled around, eyes growing wide. _"__Whoa...That__'__s __what __you __really __look __like?__"_

"_No, Sherlock, I just look like this to confuse you."_

"_Really?"_

Red rolled his one visible eye. _"__Idiot, __this __is __the __real __me; __but __taking __up __your __form __in __the __mirror __is __just __easier. __Understand?__" _He watched Joey nod. _"__Now, __what __was __with __all __the __yelling?__"_

"_Ugh, Tristan's here...could you...?"_

"_Do __I __really __have __to?__"_ The blonde glared at him. _"__Fine. __Fine; __but __I __want __something __in __return.__"_

"_What?"_

"_I__'__m __not __sure, __yet. __Relax __this __time; __it__'__ll __make __the __switch __smoother __for __us __both.__"_ He began to fade and Joey slowly felt himself lose the connection to his body, feeling weightless. When Red opened his eyes, he found both Tristan and Seto staring at him; he draped his arms over the back of the couch and rested his temple against one, half-curled, hand. "Afternoon."

Tristan looked to Seto. "I don't see a difference."

Red rolled his eyes and walked over to the mirror. "You have too much hair, Joey." At that, Joey gave him the finger. Red turned to Tristan again, spun the heavy chair with one hand, and leaned in close. "See it now?"

"Whoa..."

"The name's Red, formerly the Blade of Chaos, I inhabit this body and I am Lord of the Red; also, I killed Joey's Father so he wouldn't have to waste his life with that pathetic excuse for a human. Understand?" Tristan nodded nervously and Red dropped back into his seat. "Can I go back to sleep? That shockwave attack really takes it out of a guy..."

"Stay for a while." Seto smirked. "This could get interesting."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tristan yelled, shaking the chandelier above, and pointing at Red. "How the hell do you even exist? Yugi destroyed the Blade of Chaos!"

Red rolled his head back tiredly. "There was a small piece left inside of Joey's mind; from there, I fed off the small bits of despair he felt over the years – most of them were caused by his Father – and when his Sister died...well, you know the rest."

"So why kill him?" Seto asked.

"Because I hated the man. Useless piece of nothing was barely worth my time, but he caused Joey physical pain over the years; I need the body, so I took him out." At that, Seto chuckled. "What?" Red looked to him. "What has amused the invincible Kaibaman?"

The CEO smirked. "Oh, I just think you care for Joey more than you let on."

"Uh-huh." Red rolled his eyes. "That's why, up until a few days ago, I was willing to let him disappear for good."

Tristan frowned. "What happened?"

"Bakura happened. That stupid Shadow Realm is no match for me, but it's been a while since I've flexed my powers – it's tiring."

The pair watched Tristan run his hands through his hair. "My boss isn't going to believe this."

Red grinned. "Which part? You best friend being possessed by an evil sword, or Moneybags playing superhero?"

"Both..." he sighed.

"Well then." Seto stood and gestured to the door. "It seems like we're finished here."

"Yeah, I guess so." The shorter brunette stood and made his way out.

"Back to sleep I go," Red yawned.

Seto heard the main door close and held up his hand. "Wait for it."

Red heard Tristan scream and looked to the CEO. "What did you do?"

Seto picked up the pen and twisted the top again with a triumphant smirk. "Let's just say he doesn't have the evidence he needs."

Red chuckled. "Sly bastard. I could learn to like you." He slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. "Could, but...won't."

Seto sat next to the blonde again and gently shook him. "Joey?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Did he behave?"

Seto smiled softly. "He gave Tristan a fright, but yes, he was too tired to cause trouble."

The blonde grinned. "Awesome. Now what's for dinner?"


	22. Chapter 22

These two chapters seem kind of short, so you get a double update today :)

Thanks for all the reviews x

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 22

Joey wasn't sure how it had come to this, how he had become locked in a heated kiss with his former enemy. As Seto's weight pressed against him, and his tongue explored the blonde's mouth, he had to think back a little bit.

There had been the promise of food, he remembered that clearly enough. He had followed Seto to a Library and carefully made his way down the dark steps behind a bookcase; he recognised the similar layout of the Kaiba Lair from the company and followed the brunette into a room similar to that of a small Dojo.

"You've got...potential, Joey." Seto smirked. "You've got the guts to throw yourself into battle, like a true warrior, but lack the grace; you used to be a thug, throwing your fists around."

"Yeah? So?"

"That's fine against other street thugs, but what happens if you come up against someone with a little more skill?"

"I did once." The blonde grinned, and Seto's brow rose with interest.

"Do tell."

"There was this guy, in an arcade, he was a Bruce Lee fan and he was sick of Yugi beating him on a game, so he attacked him. When I found out I went after him; we were in a narrow alleyway and there wasn't room to move, so I squirted him with a fizzy drink in my pocket and floored him!" He finished the story by punching the air.

Seto chuckled. "Ok, but what if you didn't have the drink?"

Joey looked to the CEO, confusion washing over his face. "I...er...would've...found something?"

"If you're feeling up to it, how about a little spar? You can say no, considering what you went through today."

Joey stretched his body, twisting it this way and that to test the healing welts on his body. Pain shot through his nerves, but it was weak enough to ignore and he'd fought with worse injuries. He raised his fists. "I'm good, are you?"

"Keep the blows between the ribs and face and I'll survive." He smirked again and took a loose stance; arms bent, shoulders relaxed and fists loose. Joey, on the other hand, was tense, as usual. "Come get me then."

Joey lunged and the CEO swerved this way and that, dancing around the fists and ducking under the long legs; he caught a fist and pushed the blonde back, who growled with frustration and began to remove his tie and shirt. Seto watched a bead of sweat roll down his chest and wiggle between his six-pack; surprised the blonde was still in good shape.

He caught Joey's ankle, inches from his head, and smiled in amusement. "I think you've had enough; this is meant to be a learning experience – no need to get frustrated."

"I'm not!" The blonde lowered his leg and tried again with his fists. The CEO caught it, spun him and pinned him against the wall with his hands above his head.

"What do you plan to do now?"

Joey flushed and stuttered. "W-W-What would you do?"

Seto leaned in close, whispering in the blonde's ear. "There's no shame in hitting another man in the genitals." He leaned back again. "But since it's me, what would you like to do?"

Joey blinked, considering his options. "No consequences?"

"No consequences."

"Well...since you'll probably make me suffer later..." He captured the brunette's lips with his own, briefly tasting coffee with a hint of something sweet. He didn't dare to open his eyes; Seto had been nice to him over the past few days, but he couldn't – didn't want to – see the hate in his eyes.

He tensed when he felt the CEO's breath dancing across his cheeks and lips gently – hesitantly – pressing against his. Joey briefly wondered how many women the CEO had kissed, and if he had ever kissed another man before. The brunette suddenly squashed any shyness and plunged his tongue into the blonde's mouth, running it across everything it could reach. Seto's hands dropped to Joey's slender waist and around the blonde's back; Joey's arms wrapped around the CEO's neck and his own tongue fought with Seto's.

"Can you two do that in a _private_ room?"

Seto jumped back and Joey froze, pressed against the wall as if trying to meld himself with it, face reddening by the second. "You're late," Seto managed with only the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks. "Any trouble?"

"Not at the meeting, no..." the younger Kaiba trailed off.

"But?" Seto pressed.

"Siegfried. He...wants you to go to this ball...thing he's throwing at the hotel he's staying at." He pulled a purple envelope out of his pocket. "He says a lot of gaming companies are going too."

Seto calmly strolled over to his younger Brother and opened the invitation. "To Seto Kaiba and Guest." He looked to Mokuba. "Coming?"

He shook his head. "I have a late meeting tomorrow; why not take Joey?"

The brunette turned back to the blonde, who was putting on his shirt. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Eh?" Joey ran a hand through his hair. "That's not my kind of thing. Besides, I wouldn't know how to talk to those snooty suits..."

Mokuba grinned. "Start by not calling them snooty. You're his personal assistant too; they've always filled in for me before."

Joey shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I don't have anything to wear; I never made it to the mall, remember?"

Seto placed the invitation back into the envelope and flicked it to the blonde, who caught it. "No problem, Mokuba can cover my meeting tomorrow and we can go to the mall."

Joey studied the envelope, noticing something familiar about it. "Can we do that?"

"I don't mind." Mokuba smiled. "It's not a big deal anyway, Seto can miss it."

"Then it's decided." Seto nodded. "Time to turn the Mutt into a Pedigree."

-Spinning Kaiba-Mobile Scene Change!-

Bakura somehow managed trash the Mill, which was strange because there was barely anything in it, and he was now taking an old copper pipe to the dangling meat known as The Riddler. Malik watched with little interest, he was actually lost in his own thoughts, weighing the pros and cons of staying with the Thief. It had been a fun ride for them both, but Bakura's new obsession with Red was going to get one, or both, of them killed; Malik stood and began to make his way out of the Mill.

"Where are you going!" Bakura snapped.

Malik sighed, replying calmly. "Home."

"What in Gods name are you talking about? This is our home!"

"I mean Egypt, Bakura. I've had enough – you're going to get us killed!" He turned to look at the Thief. "Red is...You can't defeat him on your own, and I don't have the powers to help you! This is it – I'm done!" With that, like the Gotham duo the writer had based them on, Harley – ugh – Malik left Jok-er-Bakura to return home; he would call his Sister to book his flight, she may even come to retrieve him herself, but Malik could no longer watch the man he loved destroy himself anymore.

Bakura let out a cry that echoed throughout the Mill and cracked The Riddler so hard across the cheek that the force of his head snapping to one side broke his neck.

"Do not despair," a thick accent reached Bakura's ears and he turned to find Odin on the spot where Malik stood. "For the time has come to put our plan into motion."

Bakura twirled the pipe in his fingers. "Yeah? Is it good?"

"Very good." Odin smiled. "The true identity of Kaibaman will be at a revelry tomorrow evening; he shall be occupied with a personal matter there while we strike."

"At the party?"

"No, I shall be there but I need you to do something else; I think you'll like it."

Bakura grinned. "I'm listening."


	23. Chapter 23

Ally of Justice Kaibaman

Chapter 23

Joey felt out of place in the store; he was still in his 'smart casual' while walking a few paces behind Seto through the rows and rows of expensive suits. The CEO paused and pulled one off the rack to hold up against the blonde; he tilted his head one way and then the other before putting it back.

"We'll ask the clerk," he said casually and waved to the middle-aged man behind the counter. The clerk smoothed out his thinning black hair and adjusted his glasses as he scurried over, flashing a smile.

"Mr. Kaiba! What can I do for you today?"

Seto gestured to Joey. "My new assistant here is accompanying me to an event this evening; we need a suit for him, could you help, James?"

James peered around the CEO and studied Joey with some distaste before stepping up to him; dark eyes roamed over the blonde. "Hm...Tall, slender but with some natural build – like yourself, Mr. Kaiba – his hair is his most prominent feature." He turned to face the brunette. "I would suggest either a coal suit with a black tie, or a black suit with something to match the eyes, it will draw attention away from the hair."

Joey frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

Seto smirked. "Black would be good choice, and a matching one for myself with a dark blue tie."

James' face lit up. "If I could be so bold as to suggest something, sir?" He hurried back towards the counter and the pair followed, watching him pull a small box from under it. "I know you like to have the company logo stitched onto the tie, but perhaps this would be more to your liking?" He pulled off the lid, revealing a light blue tie with a small Blue-Eyes stitched onto it.

Seto pulled it out and studied it. "You always have good taste, James; I'll take this instead."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Now, the suits."

Ten minutes later, Joey found himself in a changing room and staring at Red in a full-length mirror, dressed in a black suit.

"_Well, __don__'__t __we __look __snappy?__"_ Red's brow rose. _"__What__'__s __the __occasion?__"_

"You weren't listening?"

"_I do sleep y'know."_

"Oh, well Pinkie's throwing some shindig and I have to go as Kaiba's guest," he explained, as he played with the collar of his shirt.

"Are you done, Wheeler?"

"Yeah, I just need the tie." Joey turned his head and the curtain pulled back enough for Seto to step inside; he pulled it back again and held up a honey coloured tie.

"Were you talking to Red?"

Joey took the tie and began tying it. "Who else? He just wanted to know what was going on."

"_I __don__'__t __like __it, __that __German __dude __has __an __air __about __him.__"_

"It's probably just his fancy-shmanshy cologne." He narrowed his eyes. "Could you...y'know? So I can see _myself_."

Red rolled his eyes and disappeared. _Look, __didn__'__t __he __try __to __sabotage __Kaiba__'__s __tournament __a __few __years __ago, __just __to __get __back __at __him? __Who__'__s __to __say __he __won__'__t __pull __something __at __the __party?_

Joey paused and his brows knitted together. "You really think he would? I mean, he seemed to have a change of heart after the final duel..."

Seto's brow rose. "What's the matter?"

"Red's worried Ziggy will pull something funny tonight." He turned to look at the brunette. "What do you think?"

Seto reached out and helped Joey with the tie. "It has crossed my mind, so we have to be careful." He eyes shifted to the mirror. "Can he see us?" He watched honey eyes shift to the mirror and back before the blonde shook his head. "Good." He pulled Joey into a soft kiss.

_I'm going to puke..._

Joey pulled back, cheeks flushing. "Just because he's not watching, doesn't mean he doesn't know."

Seto smirked. "Don't let that get in the way of anything." He pulled the blonde close again when the curtain whipped back.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Kaiba?" James asked as the CEO fingered the material of the blonde's tie.

"Not at all, I was just admiring the sheen on the material. Very nice." He flashed a businessman-like smile. "It suits him. I'll take it."

"Oh, very good; I'll ring it up while he changes." James smiled and disappeared in a flash.

Joey, who had been tense through the conversation, relaxed and let out a breath. "That was close; but what the hell are you doing? I mean...what's going on here? Since when-?"

The brunette cut him off with a quick kiss and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Don't ask stupid questions and get changed – I'll be waiting outside."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

_It's a date._

"It's not a date," Joey muttered under his breath as he made his way to the elevator. Seto had been stopped by an employee and told him to go on ahead.

_You're sucking face and he's taking you to a fancy party. I'm not completely up to date with your world, but it sounds like date to me._

Joey waited until the doors closed before responding. "Will you go back to sleep!"

"_No __need __to __shout, __I __can __hear __you.__" _Red smirked from the reflection in the door. _"__So __what__'__s __changed __his __mind?__"_

"How should I know?" He pouted and the doors opened again. "Oh, hey Chris!"

"Afternoon, Joey." The brunette smiled. "Nice suit, what's the occasion?"

"Fancy dig at Pinkie's hotel."

Chris chuckled. "Pinkie?"

"Oh, Siegfried Von Schroeder; I'm sure you've heard of him? Maybe seen him? German, fancy frilly suit?"

"Oh yeah, Schroeder Corp. Your face looks better today, what the hell happened to you?"

"I ran into some old enemies." Joey grinned. "I'm ok; they got it worse than I did."

_Way __worse._

"Well, as long as you're alright." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Joey took a step away. "What's wrong? I thought...?"

"I know...but Kaiba was pretty pissed about the last time..."

Chris took a step back and his brow furrowed. "Are you two...?"

"No! He...I just don't want you fired." The doors opened to Seto's Office floor and the pair stepped out. "Morning Laura!" Joey greeted and entered the empty office, Chris followed.

"But what he said yesterday..." Chris added once the door was closed.

"He meant that in...a...pet way, hence the...'Mutt' remark..." he trailed off and Chris folded his arms with a sceptical look; Joey's shoulders slumped. "Ok...I've had a crush on Moneybags for years now and...I guess...he feels the same."

"You 'guess'?"

"It's Kaiba we're talking about!" The blonde threw his hands into the air, almost dropping his suit. "He's harder to understand than Shakespeare!" His arms dropped to his side again and gave the brunette a pleading look. "I'm sorry about yesterday, but...can you not tell anyone about this? I think the board are suspicious already and this could damage his reputation..."

Chris rubbed his chin for a moment. "Ok, but only because _you _asked." He grinned and handed him a folder. "Could you hand this to him for me? It's the new Marketing Packet for the Academy."

He took it with a smile. "No problem, and thanks; you're a good friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris shrugged as he made his way to the door. "But the second that ends, you let me know." He looked over his shoulder, winked and closed the door behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

WOW! 60 reviews? Seriously? I love you guys!

I don't know why FF is doing that think it does with italics, we've never had a problem before; but I fixed the previous chapter you you :)

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 24

Tristan didn't want to do it, but his options had run out. He stared at the large gates and rolled down his window; one, long arm reached out and pushed the button on the intercom.

"_Yo?__"_ Joey's voice cracked through.

"It's me; I need to ask Moneybags something."

"_We're getting ready to head out...It's a business thing..."_

"It'll only take a second."

"_Um...he__'__s __says__ '__ok__'__...sorta...__"_

The gates slowly opened and Tristan eased his vehicle up the long driveway and found Joey waiting for him in the doorway; they greeted each other with a pat on the shoulder. "Nice suit." The brunette grinned. "Where's the party?"

"That huge hotel across town. Pinky's throwing it," Joey explained as he led his friend inside.

"No recording devices this time?" Seto asked as he came down the stairs. Tristan raised his hands in surrender.

"What's the point?" He followed the pair into the living room and pulled out a purple envelope. "Have you ever seen this symbol before?" He handed the taller brunette the envelope and watched him study the card inside.

"Odin's Knot," Seto grunted.

"Whose knot?" Joey asked.

"Odin. Norse God." Seto rolled his eyes when the blonde shrugged. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We've been receiving notes and messages from a guy who calls himself Odin for a while now; he's stated he'll destroy you and take over Domino. I was just wondering if you'd gotten something similar."

"Me? No, and even if I did I wouldn't be so concerned." He smirked and moved to hand it back when Joey snatched the envelope. "Mutt?"

Joey stared intently at it before running from the room and up the stairs. "What's the idiot up to?" Tristan asked and followed behind Seto, joining him in Joey's room. "Joey?"

"These look the same, don't you think?" He held up another envelope. Seto frowned.

"When did you get that?"

"The other day...after work." He handed it to the CEO, who studied it. "It was in with my post. Is it for me or you?"

"I know what you are, huh?" Seto's frown deepened. "If he wants to play childish games then let him; I've got more important things to deal with." He handed the envelope and note to Tristan. "You can have it, analyse it or something."

"I would...but he never leaves any forensic evidence and while the envelopes are all the same make they can be bought anywhere – we can't trace it..."

"I see..." Seto placed them on the bedside table. "Let's forget about it for now, Joey; we're going to be late."

"I'll let myself out." Tristan looked to Joey. "Sorry I didn't believe you before...about Red."

"No big deal, Bro. Be careful."

"I will, you better watch yourself too," he warned and left the two alone. Neither of them spoke until they heard the main door close.

"Odin, huh?" Joey said to ease the tension. "That's a stupid name for a bad guy."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"What did he do, rent out the whole place?" Joey asked as the stepped out of the limo, craning his head back to look at the towering building.

"It has a grand hall," Seto explained while ignoring the flash of cameras. "Let's go inside and away from the riff raff."

"Alright, but after the party...can we talk about...y'know?"

"If that's what you want, Joey." Seto looked back over his shoulder. "Address me as Seto, ok?"

The blonde nodded. "No problem."

"There are a lot of public events held here," Seto explained as they made their way to the hall. "Kaiba Corp. has held its share of dinner parties here."

Two men, dressed in grey suits, opened the doors to the hall for them and Joey's eyes grew wide. The room was the size of a football pitch, with tables filled with food and drinks lining one side, a seating area on the other and a huge chandelier hanging from the middle of the roof. "Whoa..." His shoes squeaked on the floor and Joey could see his reflection in it. "Damn, you could eat off this floor..."

"Could, but don't."

"But the two second rule!" he whined as he followed Seto further inside, dodging the waiters with trays of tiny food and expensive drinks.

"Monsieur Kaiba!" A short man with a French accent approached them, shaking Seto's hand without actually offering it. "It's good to see you again!"

"Luis Belle. It's been a while."

"No young Kaiba tonight?" He searched the room and Joey saw the muscles in the CEO's back tighten.

"He has a meeting tonight; I brought my new assistant instead."

Dark green eyes set on the blonde and a wrinkled face creased with a smile. "My, my, and you are Monsieur?"

"Wheeler, Joey Wheeler." Joey shook his hand.

The Frenchman kissed his hand. "Enchanté, Monsieur Wheeler – oh, Wheeler! Yes, Monsieur Wheeler is the third ranked duellist in the world!"

Joey grinned, looking to Seto. "Here that? Third ranked in the _world_."

Seto smiled tightly. "It was nice seeing you again, Luis, but we've yet to greet the host."

"I see. I shall speak with you later." He moved to kiss Joey's hand again but Seto pulled the blonde away.

"So, who was he?" Joey asked.

"He owns an art gallery in France, his half Brother has a gaming company; I bought a piece from Luis as a gesture of good will."

"Oh." Joey looked back into the crowd. "So you don't just throw your money around and wipe your ass with hundred dollar bills?"

"No." Seto looked back at him with a playful smirk. "But I have lit the odd cigar with one," he joked.

Joey still frowned. "Rich bastard..." He then noticed that the CEO still had his other hand. "Possessive much, Kai-Seto?"

"Sorry." He released the hand. "It's not just you; he's the same with Mokuba." He sneered.

Joey made a face of disgust and almost walked into the back of Seto. "Hey, what did you stop for?" He peered over the taller one's shoulder and frowned.

"Ah Herr Kaiba, I see you brought your new pet with you." Siegfried smirked.

Joey opened his mouth to retort then remembered where he was; he grabbed a glass off a passing waiter and took a long sip, almost chocking at the taste and holding his nose when bubbles shot up it.

"Careful." Seto took it from him. "It'll be stronger than what you're used to." He took a small sip.

"He may look more like a pedigree but he is still a mongrel with no taste."

"It took me off guard, that's all!" The blonde took the drink back and downed the rest in one, coughing once it was gone. _Yikes,__that__'__s__strong..._

_Go easy, idiot._

Joey frowned and Seto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not bad, Pinkie."

Siegfried chuckled. "So, Herr Kaiba, would you like to discuss my proposition?"

"Is that all you invited me for? I already told you, Duel Academy isn't for sale!"

"Very well, but I'm sure you'll reconsider soon." He smiled and made his way into the crowd.

Seto growled and grabbed Joey's wrist. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh Mr. Kaiba!" another voice called from the crowd and the CEO's shoulders slumped.


	25. Chapter 25

68 reviews! Holy hell, thank you! And hi, Tora! Where have you been?

There's a lemony-lemon near the end of this chapter; but it's the first one I've EVER done, so please excuse the sucky-ness.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 25

Joey was bored, bored, bored and...really bored. He was sat at table, nibbling on a breadstick, while Seto forced himself to converse with executives he didn't even like.

"Hey, Red?" he muttered. "Wanna play tick-tac-toe with me?" He didn't hear a reply and sighed. "What a time for him to fall asleep on me..." His gaze drifted to Seto laughing with an elderly man in a dark blue suit and a rainbow striped tie; Joey sneered at the choice of neckwear.

"With compliments," the Waiter stated as he set a glass of wine in front of Joey and disappeared before the blonde could ask who it was from. He inspected the drink carefully, but couldn't see anything in the dark red liquid, and took a careful sip.

"Yup, wine...not bad." He had a few large gulps and finished nibbling his breadstick. Minutes later, Seto sat next to him.

"Selfish old bastard," he muttered and Joey grinned.

"That bad, huh?" He finished his drink. "Can we go?"

Seto opened his mouth to reply when another voice called him. Joey grinned as the brunette frowned, and watched him plaster on a fake businessman smile as he turned to another elderly CEO. The blonde tried to follow the conversation about stocks, shares and other business jargon when he felt a heat rush over his body suddenly; he tried to fan himself with a napkin and loosened his tie, but he couldn't cool down.

"_Maybe __I__'__ve __had __too __much __to __drink...__"_ He thought, even though he hadn't much at all. He felt Seto's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I think the wine has gotten to me..." He grinned weakly. "I'll be back in a second." He stood and quickly made his way to the toilets; he splashed his face with cold water and leaned over the sink as his entire body began to tremble. "What's...happening?" His breath came out in short pants.

"Is everything alright, Herr Joseph?"

Joey looked at the German in the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave in a hurry; it would be a shame if something has caused you an illness."

"I think it was the wine." Joey splashed his face again and wiped the remaining water from his hands on his neck. He tensed when he felt Siegfried's hands on his shoulder blades.

"That's good; I would be concerned if it was the food." He ran his hands over the blonde's back in seductive circles; electricity shot through Joey's body and a groan of pleasure passed his lips.

"W-What are...are you doing?" the blonde panted. "S-Stop." He felt the German's hands slide under his shirt and ghost across his stomach; sparks flew through Joey's system, straight to his groin. His body was reacting on its own.

"Relax, Herr Joseph." Siegfried whispered in his ear and gently pushed the blonde against the cubicle wall, undoing each button of his shirt and kissing the revealed skin.

Joey groaned and shook his head. "W-What have you done to me?"

"It's called an aphrodisiac; I had it slipped into your drink," the German explained and lightly sucked on the blonde's neck, then licked the water trail while teasing a nipple with one hand.

Joey bit back a moan. "W-Why?" He tried to push him back, but Siegfried was stronger than he looked and pinned Joey's arms above his head.

"I will take everything from Herr Kaiba; his company, his Academy, his Brother and his Lover!" His ground his hips against the blonde. "I will take you before Herr Kaiba does, and then kill you in front of him."

Joey willed his body not to react to the German's touches. "_Red, __help __me!__"_

_It__'__ll __just __affect __me __too! __Think __of __something! __Joey!_ Red suddenly found the blonde in front of him, trembling. "_What __are __you __doing?__"_

"_I-I can't be out there...let me stay here..."_

The taller being grabbed his shoulders and shook him. _"__You __fucking __idiot! __What __have __I __been __telling __you __all __this __time!__"_

"_Th-That I'm weak...?"_

"_Only because you made yourself like that! You're the feared Joey Wheeler, you've taken down men twice your size before, there's no shame in it!"_

**There's no shame in hitting another man in the genitals. **

Joey snapped back into his body and ignored the pleasure coursing through his veins as he lifted his knee, catching the German between the legs; he pushed Siegfried back and punched him across the face. The German stumbled sideways and Joey made a break for it.

"Joey!" He heard a voice ahead and stumbled into their body. "Joey, what happened?"

"Seto...Let's go...please?" Joey pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

"Siegfried...That's all I want to say here..." He looked up to the brunette with a flushed face. "Please...let's get to the Limo and leave...you need to call Mokuba."

Seto's brow creased as Joey tried to redo his buttons with shaky hands and pulled out his cell to call the Limo around. He guided the blonde outside with one hand and redialled with another. "Mokuba?"

Joey clung to the brunette and brought his ear close to the cell.

"_Oh hey, big Brother, how's the party?"_

"Dull, we're heading back home. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, we're taking a break from the meeting. Is everything ok there? You sound weird."_

"I'm sure. I'm sending the Limo to you, make sure Roland is with you." Seto helped Joey into the vehicle and all the blonde heard was the CEO snapping at his sibling; he then climbed in next to him, satisfied with his Brother's response. Joey slumped across the seat with a groan and the brunette leaned over him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Did someone slip you something?"

"Not the usual crap..." He tried to mesh with the cool leather and wiggled out of his blazer to feel it through his shirt. "My body is on fire!" he whimpered and Seto lowered the windows to let the cool night air inside.

Once back at the mansion, Seto ordered the driver to Kaiba Corp., helped Joey to his room and went to the bathroom as the blonde almost ripped the clothes from his body; Seto returned with a wet wash cloth and found Joey half under his covers. "What happened, Joey?"

The blonde let out a relieved sigh as the cloth met his face. "Pinkie...he spiked my drink with a...Aphrodisiac; he was..." He flushed with embarrassment. "He was going to...right there in the men's room and kill me! He threatened the company, your Brother – even the Academy."

Seto growled. "That bastard, it's one thing to threaten my company – but the ones I love-" he stopped himself and glazed honey eyes stared at him.

"Love?"

Seto leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I don't know...maybe..."

**YAOI**

Joey wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and before Seto realised it, his clothes were on the floor and he was slowly kissing every scar and wound on the blonde's chest and stomach leading down to his groin. The CEO didn't have any experience in what he was about to do, but there was a first time for everything and was surprised by the blonde's reaction with a just a little lick.

Alternatively, it could have been the drug.

Seto took the blonde into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and felt Joey squirm as his tongue swirled around the flared tip; but before Seto could try relaxing his gag reflex, the blonde came with a short cry.

"Crap..." Joey swore, panting, and the brunette chuckled. The blonde sat up and pulled the CEO into another heated kiss. Seto reached for the blonde, who was still half hard, but Joey grasped his hand and broke the kiss to take two of the digits into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Seto felt the heat flush over his body as blue eyes met lustful honey. "J-Joey?" The blonde smirked and guided the CEO's hand down; he let out a gasp of pleasure when the first finger entered and left Seto to gather his own rhythm. Joey wiggled and bucked impatiently with soft, lustful moans. The second finger entered and Joey moved his hips in time with Seto, causing the brunette to his that sweet spot. Joey's groans of pleasure assured the brunette he was ready for more and removed his fingers.

"Wait." Joey pulled Seto down and rolled him onto his back. "I don't want you straining your wounds," he whispered and kissed the wound on Seto's stomach and slowly moved down to his member. The CEO's breath hitched and he let out a long moan as the blonde took him fully, without any trouble, and after a few long, agonising strokes, Joey met Seto's eyes. "Are you sure?"

The CEO smirked. "Are _you_ sure?"

Joey smirked and eased himself onto the brunette; they both let out a moan and Joey paused, waiting for his body to adjust, and Seto couldn't believe the tight warmth that surrounded him. Joey lifted his hips and sunk back down again, slowly working up a rhythm, and Seto met the movements with thrusts of his own before sitting up and latching onto Joey's neck.

The blonde saw stars as he hit that sweet spot and screamed Seto's name; their lips met again for another heated kiss and Seto's hand trailed to the blonde's member, pumping him in time with Joey's movements.

With one final thrust, the pair came, and Seto fell backwards – pulling Joey with him. The blonde lay next to him, arms wrapped around the CEO's neck. He smirked and looked into Seto's glazed blue eyes. "Not bad," he panted. "For a beginner."


	26. Chapter 26

Ally of Justice Kaibaman

Chapter 26

Seto was alone the next morning. The sun peaking through a crack in the curtain forced him to roll onto his back and stare at the ceiling; he wondered if the events of the night before were real. Had the second rate duellist really gotten under his skin that much, in such a short time?

Perhaps he was getting softer with age. Perhaps he was finally admitting to himself that he could not be alone for the rest of his life, and that life should not just revolve around the company.

The sound of the shower reached his ears and he slowly got out of the bed, treading softly into the bathroom and finding Joey under the spray of water. He smirked and quietly made his way over. Oh, what had the blonde done to him? Just one night and he was addicted; addicted to the smell, the taste, the feel of the blonde. He whipped the door open and received a less than warm welcoming.

Joey let out a yelp, ragged the showerhead from its fittings and directed the spray at the brunette. "Don't even think about it, fag!"

Seto staggered back, out of way of the water, and stared at the blonde. "Red?"

"Who else were you expecting at this time of a morning?"

The CEO scowled. "What are you doing? Does Joey know you have control?"

Red rolled his eyes. "He's still asleep; I'm just trying to get the smell of _you_ off me." He closed the door again and Seto watched his silhouette replace the showerhead. "He can have his body back soon."

"He better," he growled.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Seto could picture him grinning. "I _really_ want to be friends, and to prove it I wrote you a song. Want to hear it?"

"No."

The being began anyway, to the tune of the Spider-Man theme. "Moneybags, Moneybags, the not-so friendly neighbourhood Moneybags. Has an ego oh-so large, but also has a quick discharge." He noticed Seto nearing the shower door again. "Oh crap! Here comes the Moneybags!"

The CEO growled again. "Give him back his body, now!"

"Alright, geez. You think getting laid would loosen that stick in your ass." There was a short pause and the shower door opened to a soaked blonde with honey eyes.

"Ugh...morning..."

"Morning. Mind if I join you?"

Confusion glazed the blondes eyes for second. "Wow...last night really happened, huh?"

Seto chuckled and stepped into the shower. "It sure did."

_Tell __him __to __keep __his __hands __to __himself; __I __just __got __the __smell __of __me!_

"Hey, if you don't like it then stop coming out!"

"Hey." Seto pulled Joey back under the spray and kissed him. "Ignore him."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"Mokuba!" Joey burst into the kitchen with a grin, only to find it empty. "That's weird." He stepped back into the hallway and looked to Seto as he descended the stairs. "Mokuba's not up."

Seto paused; tie half done. With a frown, he turned and marched back up, leaving Joey to scramble up the stairs to catch up. The CEO burst into his Brother's room to find a tidy bed, he stormed over and slipped one hand under the covers. "Cold. He hasn't slept here at all..."

"Maybe he crashed out at the office?" Joey offered and watched Seto whip out his cell phone and dial. The blonde placed his ear close by like he did the night before, and the voice on the other end sent a chill down his spine.

"_Hello, __you__'__ve __reached __Mokuba__'__s __phone.__"_ Bakura chuckled. _"__He__'__s __a __little __tied __up __at __the __minute, __and __if __his __Superhero __Brother __doesn__'__t __find __him __soon, __he__'__ll __never __see __the __brat __again!__"_

Seto clutched the phone tight and threw it across the room. "How? How did he figure it out?"

Joey cautiously placed his hand on the CEO's arm. "Let's go to the company, maybe the cameras caught something?"

Without a word, Seto left the room, once again leaving Joey to follow, and made his way down to the Kaiba Lair; he sat in the huge computer chair and began the process of checking the company's cameras from there. The blonde watched as several small boxed images appear on the screen; in one of them was Seto's office, and across one wall was the mark of Odin.

"He's working for Odin?"

Seto began tapping at the keyboard, the image blacked out and played as Mokuba entered the room; there was a pause and Bakura burst in, blasting the young Kaiba with a freeze gun. After that, the villain took out a can of spray paint, marked the wall with Odin's Knot and dragged Mokuba out.

_Well I'll be damned, he has some neat little toys._

"You be quiet," Joey huffed and watched Seto's brow crease. "What? What are you thinking?"

"There was something...the other day..." Seto began tapping away again and the image of him and Siegfried appeared next. The German had one arm raised and Seto zoomed in. "I saw a flash of something, like a tattoo." He sharpened the image and sat back, staring at Odin's Knot on his wrist.

"Shit. Pinkie's Odin, isn't he?" Joey growled. "He used last night to distract you from Mokuba...If I hadn't have been so careless!"

"It's not your fault. As long as Mokuba has his tie on everything will be fine." He pointed to the screen with a blue light on a map. "Hopefully he'll be there." He stood and Joey grabbed his arm.

"I want to help. I want to go with you." Honey eyes hardened. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Your suit is in the wardrobe, next to mine."

Joey smirked. "You drive and I'll follow by air."

Seto matched the smirk with his own. "Actually, I have a better idea."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Mokuba dangled helplessly over a very long drop, tied to a piece of scaffolding, and swayed in the breeze; in front of him, on sturdier ground, stood Bakura and a man he only knew as Odin waiting patiently – well...Odin was patient, Bakura fidgeted and glared daggers at the young Kaiba.

"I want to kill him!"

"Soon, Herr Bakura. Soon."

Herr Bakura? Mokuba's brow creased and then his eyes widened with realisation. _Odin , __a __Norse __God; __there __are __Norse __Duel __Monsters __cards. __Siegfried__'__s __signature __card __is __Rise __of __the __Valkeries; __not __to __mention __the __accent!_ "Siegfried! When my big Brother gets here you'll be sorry!"

"I see the young Kaiba has figured out my true identity." The German strolled to the edge of the platform with a twisted smile. "But how long will it take for Herr Kaiba to do the same?"

"Seto's smart, he's probably on his way as we speak!"

"Or he is still too preoccupied with Herr Joseph."

Mokuba growled and tried to kick out at him. "What did you do to Joey!"

Odin grabbed one of the flailing legs and gripped it tight. "I did enough to keep your Brother occupied while the plan to kidnap you was executed." He released the leg and the young CEO yelped as he swung back.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Bakura snapped and stood, raising his arm in their direction with a weapon grasped in his hand. "Either move or you go with him!"

Odin smiled and took a few steps back as he gestured to Mokuba. "Be my guest."

The Thief grinned. "This is going to be so much fun."

He pulled the trigger and a huge flame shot out towards Mokuba.


	27. Chapter 27

We're almost done! D8 I've had so much for with this and sorry it's late, life gets in the way of creativity :(

Thanks for all the reviews; Below the Horizon should be updated next.

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 27

Time slowed for the young Kaiba; the flame spiralled as it came towards him and lit up the manic grin on Bakura's face, Odin watched on, amused. Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the worst.

"Geronimo!" A voice above cried. The young CEO snapped his eyes open to see a black figure swoop down. A black object cut the rope above his head and the figure caught him before he could fall; wings pumped hard and they curved upwards to avoid the flames.

Mokuba looked down and then up to his saviour. "J-Joey?"

He grinned. "Let's stick with Red, ok? Secret identities and all."

_Oh yeah, steal my identity why don't you?_

"Lord of the Red is a mouthful." Joey rolled his eyes and gently set Mokuba down on a higher platform.

"Ah, Herr Joseph! Will Herr Kaiba be joining us?"

"He already has." Joey nodded with his head. The pair turned as Kaibaman swooped down and punched Bakura square in the nose, landing with ease next to him; Red dove down and kicked Odin in the stomach, sending him flying back and stopping just short of the edge.

"It figures you'd be hiding in your unfinished building, Schroeder," Kaibaman sneered. "How do you expect to complete it when your company is failing?"

"I had a plan." Odin slowly rose to feet. "The first was to start the underground drugs scene; I gave a man a magnificent idea for trafficking drugs."

"The Duel Monsters packets," Joey growled.

"Exactly. From there, the same people were easily manipulated into stealing Kaiba Corp's shipping, you would lose millions from the missing cargo; but nein, you had to look into it yourself!"

"I see, from there you'd pick up where Kaiba Corp left off, buy out my shares in the Academy if I didn't sell you them in the first place and become the top gaming company."

"Now you've forced me to take more drastic measures! When I kill your Brother and Herr Joseph you will only have yourself to blame!"

"There's just one little problem with that, Pinkie." Red grinned. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Guys!" Mokuba cried. The pair turned as a grenade landed under the platform; it blew out one of the pipes holding it up and the structure began to topple. The wings on Kaibaman's back sprung out and he dove across the gap, catching his Brother in his arms.

With his trademark evil laugh, Bakura leapt off the side of the building; his purple jacket tore in two and mechanical firefly wings snapped out from a harness around his torso.

_After him, we have a score to settle, remember?_

"Yeah. I've got Bakura!" Red called and dove off the side after him. "What's the plan?"

_I plan to make him disappear for good. Grab him, I'll do the rest._

"You can't stop me, Wheeler!" The Thief threw a grenade and Red had to spin in order to avoid it.

"I can't get close with him doing that..."

_I__'__d __be __more __worried __about __the __weapon __on __his __side._

As if reading the being's mind, Bakura drew the weapon, turned and fired a small rocket at him; Red dove to avoid it and watched it hit a building, sending rubble crashing into the street. A window frame fell free, Red swooped down, scooping a boy up into his arms, and out of danger; he set him down a few feet away and looked him over.

"You alright?" He looked down and the brown haired boy.

"Thanks to you." Brown eyes stared up with curiosity. "But mister, aren't you a bad guy?"

"What's your name, kid?" Red smiled.

"Jaden Yuki."

Red knelt down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well Jaden, sometimes people make serious mistakes and do things they usually wouldn't, but with the help of friends they can right those wrongs, understand?" The small boy nodded and Red stood again. "Good. Now I have an actual bad guy to catch!"

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Bakura looked back with a cackle. "I've lost the idiot!"

"No you haven't!" Red swooped down from the sun, blinding the Thief, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Bakura spun through the air and landed in the middle of the road, the wings breaking on impact; Red dove in for another attack but Bakura fired the flamethrower at him. Red veered off to one side, the tip of the flames catching his shoulder and landed in a heap too.

"Persistent!" Bakura snapped and rose to his feet; he approached Red and stepped on the damaged shoulder. "I'm going to turn you into so many tiny pieces they'll never identify you!"

Red grasped Bakura's leg. "Red!"

_Taking __over!_ The being gripped the Thief's leg tighter and a black smoke began to swirl around it.

"What's happening?" The Thief tried to take a step back but fell. Red pulled himself up so he and Bakura were eye to eye, his own eyes glowing brightly through the visor as the smoke circled them.

"This is it! I'm ending you for _good_!"

_Red, __what__'__s __happening? __What __are __you __doing? _Joey stared as the dark fog in his mind began to swirl into a tornado. _RED!_

The black smoke forced its way into Bakura's body and the Thief choked. Red grinned. "It's less painful if you just accept what I'm doing. You see, my darkness will attach itself to yours and I will use my powers to destroy it!"

"W-Won't you die t-too?"

The being chuckled darkly. "Let's find out."

_Red! _Joey screamed. _Where __are __you!_

_Where __I__'__ve __always __been._ He stepped into the middle of the tornado with a smirk. _"__It__'__s __been __fun,__kid.__"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Merging my 'soul' with his; he's not a real vessel, so we'll cancel each other out and...poof."_

"_Y-You__'__re __leaving __me? __I __thought __you __couldn__'__t__ – __you __said __you __wouldn__'__t!__"_ Joey took a step closer to him and Red took one back. _"__You __said __I__'__d __never __be __alone __again!__"_

"_You__'__re __actually __upset? __After __everything __I __put __you __through __you __still __want __me __around?__" _He shook his head. _"__You__'__re __fucking __weird, __kid. __This __is __for __your __own __good __too.__"_

The tornado passed over Joey and closed in around Red. _"__NO! __STOP!__"_ Joey ran towards him, but a blinding light threw him back. When the blonde opened his eyes again he found himself in the middle of the road, slumped over Ryou and surrounded by citizens. As he rose to his feet, the people scurried backwards. "Make sure he goes to a hospital..."

The wings snapped out, and after a few pumps, he was in the air again. "Red? Are you there?"

He felt an empty space inside of him, a place where Red would be, taunting him from his own darkness; and suddenly, the blonde felt lonelier than he had ever been in his life.

Fighting back the tears, he set his sights on the Schroeder Corp. building. "I'm not alone. I have Seto, and right now, he needs my help!"


	28. Chapter 28

Ally of Justice Kaibaman

Chapter 28

"Nice catch, big Brother." Mokuba grinned.

Odin sneered. "There's nowhere safe for him to hide, Herr Kaiba."

Kaibaman kept his eyes set on Odin as the wings on his back moved rhythmically to keep them aloft. The breeze whipped at the plastic surrounding the structure and rattled the metalwork. He handed Mokuba his grappling hook without taking his eyes off Odin.

The young Kaiba looked down and then back at his Brother. "Seriously, Seto? It's almost thirty floors!"

Kaibaman only smirked and whipped his arms out from under his little Brother. Mokuba dropped with a surprised cry but composed himself long enough the aim the grappling hook and fire; the hook wound around a steel beam and he swung down to a safer platform, heart pounding in his chest – the hook retracting back into the gun.

"That was worse that when he threw me onto the blimp by my shirt..." he gasped. "THAT WAS CRUEL, BIG BROTHER!"

"Go find Red!" Kaibaman called back. "Stay with him!"

Mokuba felt an invisible force clutch at his stomach. "O-Ok..." Luckily (convenient may be the better word) he'd landed on the platform with a workman's elevator and took it to the ground floor.

Kaibaman stepped back onto the platform. "This is the end, Schroeder; this is the end of you and your company!"

"You sound so sure of yourself." Odin took a step to the right and Kaibaman followed the movement. "Chasing bank robbers and drug dealers has made you think you're invincible."

"I am, care to prove me wrong?"

"With pleasure!" Odin lunged at Kaibaman, unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, which the Hero was able to dodge with ease; a blade slipped out of the tip of Odin's boot and caught Kaibaman in the side. The Hero let out a cry. Odin rolled to a discarded screwdriver and rammed the tip into the mechanism that controlled the wings; a shock ran through Kaibaman's body and he dropped to his knees.

"Not feeling very invincible now are we, Herr Kaiba?" Odin slammed his foot into Kaibaman's side and repeatedly thrust the heel into the Hero's ribs. The German grabbed Kaibaman by his long hair and dragged him to the edge of the platform. "Let's see if you can fly now!"

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"It's amazing how much ground you cover when you fly," Red noted as he gazed down at the streets below and spotted a familiar mop of raven hair. "Mokuba!" He swooped down and the young Kaiba looked up.

"There you are!" He threw himself into the blonde's arms. "Seto sent me to find you," he began in a whisper in case the scared passersby's overheard him. "He told me to stay with you, but I'm worried, Joey..."

"Ok, let me get you somewhere safe and I'll go help!" He grinned and took off into the air again.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll leave you with Tristan; although...that might be difficult dressed like this..." He made a B-line for the Police Station when he spotted Tristan's car on the street and said Officer speaking to an old woman. "TRISTAN!"

The brunette looked up and his eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"Do not drop me, Joey!" Mokuba wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Seto already did that and it wasn't that much fun!"

Red rolled his eyes and landed on top of the Police car as a young rookie officer climbed out and drew his sidearm.

"Don't!" Tristan warned. "He has Mokuba Kaiba with him."

Red grinned at the rookie and placed Mokuba down gently. "I need to leave him with you while I help Kaibaman with Odin."

"What?" Tristan's eyes widened again. "Where are they?"

"No time, see ya!" Red took off into the air again.

"J-Red! Wait!" The brunette growled and looked to Mokuba. "In the car, we're following!"

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Odin gripped Kaibaman's neck and dangled him over the edge. "Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Kaiba."

Kaibaman felt the fingers on his neck slip away and the air rushing past his body; he tried the engage the wings but the gears in the mechanics just spun. "I was too over confident..." He closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

"SETO!"

His eyes snapped open again and he instinctively reached out. Red grabbed his hand for a brief moment, but the Hero slipped through his fingers; the second grab was more successful on the wrist and Red pulled the Hero into his body.

"You're stronger than this; I won't let you end it here." The blonde grinned and the brunette chuckled. The blare of sirens caught their attention next and Red frowned. "Damn it, Tristan, you weren't supposed to follow me." He landed cautiously as more cars pulled up.

"Hold your fire!" Tristan bellowed as he got out of his vehicle and watched the pair drop to their knees.

"Geez, your side..." Red lightly ran his fingers over it.

"Occupational hazard." He smirked. "The wings, however, are done for."

"Let me see." Red stood to move when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye; the rookie from before had drawn his weapon and tensed his finger on the trigger.

"No, stop!" Mokuba pulled the rookie's arm down and the bullet bounced by Red's foot.

"That little..." Red growled and drew a Wingarang.

"Don't, Red!" Kaibaman snapped and the blonde looked down at him.

"It's still me...Red...Red's..."

"I told you to hold your fire!" Tristan yelled and punched the rookie across the face before drawing his own sidearm to point at the other Officers. "If anyone else tries that, they'll get one in the arm!"

Red helped Kaibaman to his feet and noticed two spheres dropping from the building; they each threw a Wingarang and the spheres exploded above the Officer's heads. "I guess Pinkie's getting bored." He studied the wing's mechanism and chuckled.

"How bad?"

"He got a lucky shot and clipped the engagement wire, but I can just twist it togeth-ow!" He yelped and sucked on his finger. "It should work now."

Kaibaman gazed up at the massive structure and watched as white feathered wings sprung naturally from behind Odin's back. Red frowned.

"If I had known everyone was gonna copy me, I would have had them trademarked or whatever," he sighed. "I'll be close by if you need me."

"I know you will." As Odin took to the skies, Kaibaman followed with Red a few wing-beats behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

This is it! (EPIC HERO MUSIC!) This is the end!

Thanks for all the AWESOME support; you guys are great!

* * *

><p>Ally of Justice Kaibaman<p>

Chapter 29

The sun beat down on the citizens of the city, a cool breeze weaved around the buildings, and the small precinct of the Domino Police Department shielded their eyes as they watched the three figures twirling and spiralling in the air like birds. If it wasn't for the fact that they were fighting for the future of the city, it might have been impressive.

"Thanks for what you did back there, Tristan..." Mokuba whispered. "I know you'll get into trouble for it and I'll make it up to you."

"Joey's my friend, and, in a weird way, so is your Brother," he sighed. "I tried to play the hard man, tried to shake him up by threatening to arrest him, but he's done good for this city...and has the best lawyers known to man."

Mokuba sniggered at that. "I'm glad Joey's helping him, I don't feel as worried knowing he's up there too..."

Tristan placed his hand on the young CEO's shoulder with a smile. "Joey's tough; he won't let anything happen to Kaiba."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

As Red had promised, he wasn't far behind Kaibaman, however, he knew better than to try to interfere while Kaibaman had the upper hand; the battle was between two successful CEO's, and despite the rage the blonde still held for the German for almost raping him, he would stand back and let Kaibaman handle it.

He watched the exchange of punches and kicks, blades and wingarangs; Kaibaman head-butted Odin and the German spun backwards, the soft-feathered wings catching him. The German smirked, taunting the Hero who grasped his side, blood spilling between his fingers and down his leg. Red scanned the area for materials and spotted a bad sheet on the balcony of an apartment; he swooped down with the grace of an eagle and tore the bed sheet into strips as he circled back to the Hero.

"Seto!" he called and thrust the strips into his hands as he passed, charging into Odin. "I'll keep him busy for ya!"

Odin dodged the swinging foot with a sway of his body. "You think you're a match for me, Herr Joseph?" He grabbed the fist coming at him and pulled the blonde close. "Or, perhaps, you just cannot resist me?"

Red pulled a face. "Resist this!" He kneed the German in the stomach and spun, the back of his heel slamming against Odin's cheek and sending him spinning through a window. "You ok, Seto?"

Kaibaman tightened the makeshift bandage and nodded. "Fine." He gaze shifted to the broken window. "Where did that strength come from?"

Red shrugged. "Maybe it was something Red left behind...maybe it's been inside me all along?"

"Left behind?"

Kaibaman noticed the blonde's features soften. "We'll talk about it later; when we're done with him."

Odin appeared in the window and slowly stepped out, letting the wings catch him and keeping aloft; he wiped the blood from his lip and gingerly rubbed his bruising cheek with his knuckle. "That was a lucky shot, Herr Joseph; but I assure you, it won't happen again!" He shot upwards and threw out his fist. The blonde swayed the one side, lifted his knee to the German's stomach and laced his fingers together; slamming his hands into Odin's back. The German spun once more and righted himself.

"Joey?" Kaibaman stared. There was a steely look in the blonde's eyes and deep concentration etched into his features; it was a part of him Seto had never seen before, not even when they had clashed fists had Joey looked like he did now. He looked like Red.

"You trust me, right?" Red turned his head to look at him and grinned. "Take five. All that blood loss can't be good for your health; I'll hold him off for you."

The sudden change of attitude caught the Hero off-guard and Kaibaman stumbled over his words. "I-I can manage just fine."

"Five minutes," the blonde pleaded softly. "Give your ego a rest, Moneybags."

The brunette nodded, gently landed on the roof of a nearby building and slowly dropped to one knee as dizziness hit him.

Red looked back down at Odin and grinned again. "Now, where were we?"

Odin sneered. "How? How were you able to retaliate so swiftly?"

"Well, a long, long time ago," Red began as he came down to Odin's level. "I was in a gang; real nasty pieces of work too. Yugi helped me leave those days behind me; but I guess you can take the man out of the gang, just not the gang out of the man."

"You little street punk!" Odin charged at him again and pair exchanged blows. A news helicopter hovered a few feet above them and the downward wind cause the pair to split and curve upwards above the blades.

Red's wingarang missed Odin by inches and stuck into the brickwork of a building and the German rushed forward again; he ducked under a roundhouse kick and a blade shot out from under his sleeve. Odin rammed the blade into the wing mechanism and twisted for good measure; the wings stalled, flexed and stalled again. The German pulled the blade out and the blonde fell. Below, the blades of the helicopter spun slowly, a bird drifted upwards with the wind and, for a second, the world seemed to stop.

_I'm going to die..._

The blades picked up speed, the bird disappeared in a flash and the helicopter tried to tilt away from the blonde. Red braced himself for the worst and a body crashed into his; arms wrapped tightly around him and their bodies curved, the tip of the helicopter blade missing his saviour's shin by a millimetre. Honey eyes met blue.

"Seto!" He smiled for a moment. "That wasn't five minutes."

"No," the brunette agreed. "It was six." Kaibaman gently landed in the middle of the road and Red detached the wings from his suit to look at them.

"Shit, he did more damage this time!" He kicked them. "I'm useless down here!" He moved to remove and throw his helmet down, then remembered where he was and clenched his fists. Odin dropped down, slamming his foot into the blonde's shoulder blades and leapt to kick Kaibaman in the face; he followed with three swift punches to the brunette's solar plexus and swept the Hero's legs out from under him. Kaibaman turned the tables on the move, and swung his foot around to kick Odin across the face and flipped back to his feet with one hand.

"Joey?"

"I'm ok..." The blonde struggled to his feet. "That was a dirty move." He watched Odin take to the air and Kaibaman follow him. "Dammit! I hate this already!" he yelled and kicked the wings again.

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

"He's there!" Mokuba pointed and Tristan spun his vehicle into a parking space. The raven haired CEO leapt out of the car and ran to Red, who was trying to fix his wings while Kaibaman battled above. "You're safe!"

"Just about," he sighed. "Thanks to yo-uh-Kaibaman..."

"Need to watch your tongue." Tristan grinned and peered around him. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah, he snapped the engagement wire and my ECU! So, unless one of you has one on you...I'm stuck..."

"I'm sorry...I know you really want to help..." Mokuba looked up and Red followed his gaze. "He's really struggling..."

"I know." His gaze shifted to Tristan. "Where's the rest of the troop?"

"Closing off the roads; there's no chance of them coming here."

Red nodded and flinched at the pained cry from Kaibaman. "I need to...somehow..."

The young CEO's face lit up. "I know!" He pulled the grapple gun from his side and offered it to Red. "He gave this to me; I know it can help you somehow."

The blonde grabbed it with one hand and ruffled the raven locks with the other. "Thanks, kid, I owe you one."

"Just help Seto."

He nodded and scanned the area; the roof above had a sturdy ledge, and before he knew it, he was standing on it, the hook retracting, and watching the battle in the sky. The blonde could see the sluggish movements in the Hero. He took aim again and fired; the wire snaked through the air and wrapped around Odin's waist, surprising the German.

"Gotcha!" Red pulled hard and Odin jerked backwards once; the wings then, with one powerful stroke, pulled the blonde into the air.

"Hold tight, Herr Joseph!" Odin sneered and took off further into the city. The German ducked and weaved in the sky, twisted and turned sharply; still, Red held tight with both hands, looking back once to see Kaibaman keeping pace with the rival CEO. Suddenly, the German dipped and turned sharply again and Red's grip slipped as the wire cracked like a whip; the blonde flew through the air, crashed backwards through a window and landed hard on a catwalk, legs resting on the railings.

"Ow..." He raised his hand to his head. "Good thing this helmet stayed on..." He was suddenly aware of the heat in the room, and the unpleasant smell irritating his nostrils; his gaze shifted to a huge tank below and could just make out a '**DANGER.****TOXIC****WASTE**' sign on it. "The Chemical Plant..."

He heard a pained cry from outside, followed by Kaibaman screaming something as a small, purple sphere flew through the window towards the blonde; Red scrambled to his feet, took two long strides and heard the sphere hit the catwalk.


	30. Chapter 30

Ally of Justice Kaibaman

Chapter 30

The CEO's heart stopped when Red flew through the window of the Chemical Plant; he swooped down to follow but Odin seemingly came out of nowhere to stop him, ramming both feet into the CEO's ribs. The Hero let out a pained cry, spun in the air to recover and watched as Odin tossed a sphere through the broken window.

"NO!" Seconds later, an explosion shook the building. "JOEY!"

"And that is the end of the mongrel."

Kaibaman landed on the window frame, being careful not to cut himself on the remaining pieces of glass. "Joey!"

"Help me, Moneybags!"

Kaibaman dove off the frame and found the blonde dangling from the railing of the catwalk; the other half of it had punctured a hole in the top of the tank and was slowly dissolving in the waste. "Are you alright?"

"I think so..."

"Grab my hand." Kaibaman reached out to him and Red reached back for him. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Behind you!"

Odin swooped in close, slamming both feet into the Hero once more and setting his eyes on the helpless blonde. "Your refusal to die is becoming quite a nuisance," he sneered. The blade appeared from his sleeve again and he swiped at Red; the blonde released himself to avoid it and caught another rung on the rail.

"Piss off, Pinkie!" Red drew a wingarang and parried the next attack with one hand. Kaibaman charged towards the German, his own wingarang in hand; Odin flew up and out of reach while Red grabbed Kaibaman's free hand. "I want a piece of him!"

The German drifted to the side and the blonde wrapped his arms around Kaibaman's neck. "A piece of me?" he chuckled. "Now that I've clipped your wings, you're useless!"

"Come here and say that to my face!" the blonde seethed, then calmed when he felt Kaibaman's grip tighten on his waist. "Seto?"

Honey met blue and Red held Kaibaman's steely gaze; he nodded slowly with a smile and turned his head to look at Odin again. "Or, I could come to you!" He released his grip on the Hero, grabbed his hand and Kaibaman swung him around once before letting go; Red flew towards the surprised German. Odin swayed to one side and Red caught the ledge of the catwalk. "NOW!"

Kaibaman charged forward, grabbed Odin by the shoulders and rammed his knee deep into his stomach.

Red, having scrambled onto the platform, leapt off once more and onto Odin's back as Kaibaman drifted back; he rammed the tip of the wingarang repeatedly into the wings system and jumped off again into the brunette's arms.

"No!" Odin screamed as he dropped like a brick straight into the tank of toxic waste; he resurfaced briefly, his skin melting from his bones, and sank again.

"Wow..." The blonde stared down. "That's definitely the last we'll see of him; unless, y'know, Leon brings him back somehow – like a voodoo ritual or something."

The brunette rolled his eyes and carefully manoeuvred out of the window and towards the Kaiba Mansion.

"We make a good team, don't you think? We should fight more crime together."

"Something tells me I can retire now."

Honey eyes widened. "No way! The crime rate took a nose dive when you came on the scene – you can't quit, there are loads of petty criminals to deal with."

"And what happens when another loon crawls out of the sewers?" the CEO asked firmly.

"I'll help you." Red grinned. "I'll be the Robin to your Batman – Mokuba can be Alfred."

Kaibaman rolled his eyes and felt a twinge of pain in his side.

"Do you want to switch? The wings will attach to my suit."

The grip tightened on the blonde. "I can make it."

Honey eyes rolled. "You and your ego. Hey, you have a dramatic introduction speech, right? Maybe I should have one. Let's see, the Inferno Fire Blast tearing up the sky? No, that's stupid...The black winged saviour of the night? Hey I-"

"Joey."

"Yeah, Seto?"

"Shut up."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

As Seto carefully descended the stairs, his body protesting with pain, the smell of bacon met his nose; he had woken up in bed alone, so there could only be one person he could think of in the kitchen.

He was surprised when he found two people in there.

Joey turned his head to smile, but his lips curved into a frown. "Take that tie off; Mokuba said if you set foot near Kaiba Corp. today, he'd make you regret it."

Seto grunted; his eyes set on the unexpected guest. "Yugi."

"Morning, Kaiba. I hope you don't mind the unannounced arrival, but I figured Joey would be here after what I saw on the news yesterday." The King of Games smiled brightly, like a child, despite looking like the former Pharaoh.

Seto opened his mouth to snap, but caught Joey's fierce glare out of the corner of his eye. He sat at the counter, across from Yugi, and tried to relax. "You knew. I figured as much."

Yugi chuckled and rested his chin on his hand. "Yup. Joey's been telling me the whole thing."

"Everything?"

"No," the blonde protested and set the breakfast down between the two. "I keep my sex-life private." He sat on a stool on the end of the counter and sighed. "I've just finished telling him more about Red..."

"What happened? You said...is he gone?"

"Feels like it...like there's this huge, empty space inside of me; I should be glad, he put me through hell, but..." He managed a small chuckle. "He did it to remind me of how I used to be, and that it really isn't a bad thing."

"Joey..."

The blonde grinned. "I'm going to go and join the next gang I see, Yug', but I've remember that not everything can be solved with card games."

"I see." The smaller boy smiled. "That's good. You guys should rest, I just wanted to make sure you were ok; I'll come back tomorrow."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

Mokuba left the office early, he wanted to check on his Brother and Joey; he knew the blonde would try to keep the CEO away from his work, but Seto was just as stubborn and persistent.

He had also brought a guest home with him.

"They should be awake." Mokuba looked over his shoulder. "Neither is really the lie-in type."

"It's ok if Kaiba needs his rest, I can just leave the paper work..."

Mokuba studied the guest once more; they were the same height, the young man had a round face, big eyes and thick hair tied back into a ponytail. "He's awake, I'm sure of it." He led the way inside and found Seto in the living room, sat on the sofa with a book while the blonde napped with his head in his lap. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Seto closed the book and gently shook Joey awake. One honey eye opened and Joey grinned.

"Hey, I'll put dinner on."

"Can it wait? Someone is here to see you, Seto." He took another step inside and the guest followed. Joey sat up and stared.

"Leon?"

"Good evening Joey, Kaiba. I'm sorry to intrude, but this is important." Seto nodded and gestured to the free seat across from them; Leon sat and pulled a thick envelope from his briefcase. "I was given specific instructions in the event of my Brother's death." He paused to meet Seto's eyes. "However...what my Brother did to you three was just wrong, not to mention all the other secrets he had kept from me. Instead, I've decided to shut down Schroeder Corp."

"You can't!" Joey protested. "It's your families company!"

"And the last of my family is dead..." He met Joey's gaze and smiled. "I don't care about the company anymore, it represents all the negative things our family – my Brother – has done; I'm joining Rebecca on a dig instead. I'm really excited about this." He looked back to Seto. "Anyway, my Brother left instructions for me to release information about Kaibaman's true identity; all the info is in this envelope along with some other things I think your company could benefit from."

Leon slid the cream envelope across the table and Seto stared at it for a moment. "You're a bigger man than your Brother, Leon; however, I won't apologise for the outcome of the battle. Enjoy your trip."

Leon stood and bowed. "I didn't expect you to. I'll let myself out."

The trio waited in silence for the door to close and then Seto reached for the envelope; he pulled out all the info on Kaibaman and handed it to Mokuba. "Dispose of this."

"Yes, big Brother." The young CEO scurried away and Joey looked to Seto.

"You're not the slightest bit sorry about what happened?"

Blue eyes studied the other pages. "I'm sorry his life ended the way it did, but I will not apologise for what we had to do; it sounds harsh, but if he hadn't died in battle yesterday, then the war would never end."

Joey rested his head against the CEO's shoulder. "Ok. I understand."

-Spinning Mokuba Head Scene Change!-

The pair stepped out of the hot shower and Joey wrapped a towel around his waist with a content sigh. "I needed that. Hey, what was that other stuff Leon gave you?"

Seto held his towel up with one hand and towel dried his hair with the other. "Some new card designs; they'll completely change the way Duel Monsters is played. They're called 'Tuners' which, combined with other cards, will make 'Synchro' monsters."

"Wow, he wanted the Academy to test them then?"

Seto nodded and began towelling the blonde's hair for him. "And he designed a motorcycle called a 'D-Wheeler', it's used to Duel at high speeds, with speed counters. It'll take some years to perfect before it's ready though."

"That's a shame; I really wanted to try it." Joey grinned. "I could be the D-Wheeler champion!"

Seto rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde's neck. "In your dreams."

"You prick, why do you have to ruin my good mood?" He tried to frown, but the brunette's lips on his neck was distracting him. He caught his reflection in the partly condensed mirror and stiffened, his breath catching in his throat; Seto took a step back.

"What is it?" he asked and the blonde reached around him, wiping the moisture off the glass with one hand. "Is he there?"

"I don't know." Joey smiled. "Maybe."

**-Six Months Later-**

Rex and Weevil stepped out of the Court House, shielding their eyes from the bright sun; Keith had been given a _long_ sentence and wouldn't be bothering them for a while. Hunter had been given a shorter sentence, along with other members of the gang, but they wouldn't be a bother either.

"I'm glad that's over," Rex sighed and linked his fingers with Weevil's. "But what do we do now?"

"We'll need a new place to live, just in case; but anywhere is better than that crappy safe house," Weevil grumbled.

"Yeah, and I thought our apartment was a dump." He looked to Weevil out of the corner of his eye. "That means we'll need real jobs. Yugi's back...do you think he'll let us work at the Game Shop?"

"I'm not working for him!" Weevil screeched. "But I know what we can do. We can challenge him for his rarest cards and sell them for big bucks – or we can just steal them!" He chuckled to himself and Rex rolled his eyes. They screamed when a face dropped down from above.

"Did I just hear you say what I thought I heard you say?" Lord of the Red, dressed in his usual black get-up, grinned and righted himself to stand on the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

The pair wrapped their arms around each other. "NO SIR!"

The former villain leaned in with a wide, playful grin. "Good, but if I find out you've hassled any duellist, in any way, I'll make you pay. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good. Glad we're on the same page." With a strong wing flap, Red took to the air again and joined Kaibaman on the roof of a nearby building.

"What were you doing?"

"Just giving them a warning." He grinned again. "I don't want them bothering my buddy."

Kaibaman shook his head and heard Mokuba's voice crackling in his ear. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"_I know you just finished with the jewel heist across town; but the bank nearby is in trouble. The silent alarm has just been raised."_

"It's not Bakura again, is it?"

"_No, Ryou's doing fine. Red seems to have done what others couldn't. I call Commissioner Taylor and let him know you're on the way."_

"I can't believe Mokuba got that idiot promoted..." Kaibaman sighed.

"It works out for us! We better hurry, Moneybags." Red leapt off the building and the Hero followed.

"Joey, you'd think after all this time you'd stop calling me that." He smiled to himself. "Stupid puppy."

**To ****be ****continued...?**


End file.
